The Wars of Light and Shadow
by Naur
Summary: Teil 1 der Crystal Weaver Saga. Übersetzung mit freundlicher Genehmigung von E.Liddell. Die Shitennou werden wiedererweckt und während sie, mit Hilfe der Sailor Senshi, versuchen herauszufinden weshalb, taucht ein neuer Feind auf. Ein Feind, den zu bekämpfen ihre ursprüngliche Bestimmung war.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Gehört natürlich nichts mir. Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi und die Story ist von E. Liddell, ich übersetze nur.

In eigener Sache: Im englischen Original tragen die Charaktere die Namen, wie in der englischsprachigen Vertonung des Anime. ich habe diese durch die japanischen Namen der Charaktere ersetzt und auch die Schreibweise übernommen. Bei der Bezeichnung des Dunklen Königreichs habe ich mich an die im englischen original gehalten, da mit die Wortschöpfung Negaversum geeigneter erscheint (außerdem ists origineller ;-) )...

So, ich denke, das war das wichtigste vorneweg.

* * *

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

**_Prolog_**

**_

* * *

_**

Er stand am Rand der Brücke und wusste nicht ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte – und es kümmerte ihn auch nicht - als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Wissen Sie", bemerkte eine ruhige Stimme, „Sie hätten sich etwas mit Wasser darunter aussuchen sollen. Der Sturz wird Sie natürlich töten, aber es wird höllisch schmerzen, wenn Sie unten aufschlagen."

Er seufzte. „Wenn du einer dieser Weltverbesserer bist, von denen man hört, dass sie einen durch gutes Zureden dazu bringen von hohen Gebäuden runterzusteigen, gib dir keine Mühe. Ich habe das schon durchdacht. Du könntest mich schreiend und um mich schlagend von hier herunterzerren, vermute ich, aber ich werd's wieder versuchen wenn du nicht mehr in der Nähe bist."

„Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken."

Der Mann war so überrascht, dass er beinahe die Balance verlor und herunterfiel.

„Eigentlich", fuhr der Fremde fort, „ könnten wir uns sogar einen Gefallen tun. Sie möchten sterben. Das haben wir festgestellt. Ich benötige einen leeren Körper um darin den Geist von jemandem aufzunehmen, der kürzlich gestorben ist. Als Gegenleistung für Ihren kann ich Ihnen garantieren, dass Ihr Ableben schmerzlos von statten gehen wird."

„Wer bist du?" Der Mann versuchte dich umzudrehen, um eine Blick auf den Fremden werfen zu können, aber plötzlich wurde der Griff des anderen auf seine Schulter stärker. Es fühlte sich an wie ein eiserner Schraubstock.

„Es ist nicht wichtig wer ich bin." Die sanfte Stimme bekam einen schneidenden Unterton. „Nun, was haben Sie zu verlieren? Wenn _ich_ verrückt bin, dann sind Sie entweder Tod oder sie können immer noch von der Brücke springen wenn ich weg bin. Was sagen Sie?"

Die entrückte Stimmung, die ihn auf die Brücke getrieben hatte, lies ihn auch sagen: „Sicher, warum nicht? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich irgendwas zu verlieren hätte."

Etwas kaltes berührte seinen Nacken und eine seltsame Kraft presste ihn aus seinem Körper. Über der Brücke gleitend, sah er den Körper, der einmal ihm gehört hatte, gegen eine dunkle, schemenhafte Figur fallen. Dann zog etwas an ihm und er glitt auf einen lichtgefüllten Tunnel zu…

Der dunkelhaarige Mann trug den Körper, der so kurz zuvor einen Besitzerwechsel durchmachte, schützend in seinen Armen. Er begann schon das Erscheinungsbild anzunehmen, das einst zu seinem neuen Besitzer gehörte. Mit einer Nadel stach der Mann in die Ellenbeuge, heraus tropfte etwas Blut. Grün. Hervorragend. Dies bedeutete, dass sich alles so entwickelte, wie es sollte.

* * *

Er nahm eine Kette mit einem kleinen blauen Kristall daran hängend von seinem Hals und hängte sie um den Hals des Wiedererstandenen. Dann legte er den anderen sanft auf die Oberfläche der Brücke und erhob sich. Es war noch einiges zu tun. Er berührte drei andere Kristalle an ihren dünnen Ketten während sich die Nacht um ihn verdichtete und er verschwand.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Gehört natürlich nichts mir. Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi und die Story ist von E. Liddell, ich übersetze nur.

* * *

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

**_Kapitel 1_**

**_

* * *

_**

„Hey, Mister! Mister! Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Er öffnete seine Augen, aber seine Sicht war verschwommen und er musste mehrmals blinzeln um klar zu sehen. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Warum war ihm so kalt?

„Ich… weiß es nicht." Seine Stimme hörte sich kratzig an und die Sprache kam ihm nur halb-bekannt vor, wie etwas aus einem Traum. „Wo bin ich?" Er bemerkte plötzlich den rauen Asphalt unter seinem Rücken und Pobacken. Er lag, komplett nackt, mitten auf einer Straßenbrücke. Das Geländer war nur ein paar Zentimeter links von ihm entfernt. Seine rechte Schulter schmerzte stark. Genauso wie sein Kopf

„Dies ist die William Road Bridge. Irgendjemand muss Sie hier abgeladen haben."

_Englisch_, erkannte er endlich. _Er sprach Englisch. Mit einem amerikanischen Akzent. Was mache ich hier? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist der Park._

Die Kleidung des Fremden erschloss sich ihm langsam als eine Art Polizeiuniform_, _auch wenn das Gesicht zu dem die Uniform gehörte, so wirkte als hätte es gerade so die Jugend hinter sich. „Schauen Sie, Sie müssen frieren. Ich habe eine Decke im Auto. Warten Sie einen Moment."

Während der Junge eine Decke holte schaffte er es sich am Geländer in eine sitzende Position hochzuziehen. Vorsichtig versuchte er seine Schulter zu bewegen. Sie schien unverletzt zu sein. _Was genaugenommen nichts beweist. Wenn ich am Leben bin muss sie geheilt sein. Und wenn ich tot bin, warum sollte ich meine tödliche Wunde mit in das nächste Leben nehmen?_

Etwas hing um seinen Nacken. Er nahm den Kristall an seiner dünnen schwarzen Metallkette in die Hand und warf einen Blick darauf. Der Kristall spiegelte nur sein eigenes blasses und banges Gesicht wieder.

„Haben Sie einen Namen, Mister?"

„N – Sanjoin Masato." Schnell wickelte er sich in die Decke um seinen Beinahe-Versprecher zu überspielen. _Ich muss ganz schön durcheinander sein. Beinahe habe ich ihm meinen wirklichen Namen gesagt. _„Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mir zu sagen welcher Tag heute ist? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist Tokio. Ich fürchte ich habe eine Erinnerungslücke."

Der junge Beamte sagte es ihm. Nephrite erschauderte. _Beinahe ein Jahr. Was zur Hölle ist passiert? _Er hob die Hand an seine Stirn.

„Haben Sie sich am Kopf gestoßen?"

„ Ich … weiß es nicht. Ich habe tatsächlich eine Erinnerungslücke. Sogar eine bedeutende. Könnten Sie mir aufhelfen?" die Hand ausstreckend stellte er fest, wie schwach er wirklich war. Seine Untersuchen mussten warten bis er sich erholt hatte.

* * *

Das Erste was er wahrnahm als er erwachte war das Gefühl eines vertrauten Körpers in seinen Armen. Die zweite Sache die er bemerkte war, dass sie beide nicht ein Stück Kleidung trugen. Das Dritte was er wahrnahm war, dass er aufrecht gegen eine Wand lehnte und der Raum um ihn herum stockdunkel war.

„Zoisite? Zoisite, wach auf!" Er schüttelte den anderen verzweifelt, als er feststellte dass ihre beiden Körper mit Blut getränkt waren.

„Mmmm… Kunzite…" Der schmale, androgyne des jüngeren Mannes bewegte sich in seinen Armen. „was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Kunzite versuchte seine Kräfte zu fokussieren um ein Licht zu erschaffen, nur um festzustellen, dass er zu schwach war um irgendetwas heller als eine Kerzenflamme zu produzieren. Der Raum wurde schwach sichtbar und schien sich um eine Art Keller zu handeln. Ein blutiges Messer lag neben seiner rechten Hand, aber keiner von ihnen schien verletzt zu sein.

„Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist wie du dich über mich beugst." Zoisite hob den Kopf.

„Und das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist dass ich einen dummen Fehler mache, als ich gegen die Sailor Senshi antrete… Was ist das?" er hob einen kleinen grünen Kristall hoch, der um Zoisite's Hals hing. Beide starrten darauf.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Zoisite langsam, „aber du hast auch einen, denke ich. Er drückt in meinen Rücken."

Er lockerte seinen Griff, so dass sich der jüngere Mann vorlehnen konnte. Kunzite's Kristall war milchig weiß und als er sein Spiegelbild darin betrachtete hatte er beinahe das Gefühl eine Spur von … irgendetwas zu sehen. Er wiederstand der halbherzigen Versuchung ihn wegzuwerfen. Er und sein Beinahe-Zwilling, den Zoisite trug, waren möglicherweise die einzigen Hinweise zu diesem Rätsel.

* * *

_Ich bin frei von dem Kristallgefängnis, _war sein erster verschwommener Gedanke. _Wo bin ich? _War genau der Zweite. Er saß … in einer Badewanne. Wie seltsam. Das Wasser war trüb von Blut, aber, ausgenommen einer allgemeinen Schmerzhaftigkeit (was von jemandem der von einer 747 überfahren wurde zu erwarten war), fühlte er sich gut. Sicher konnte er nicht so viel Blut verloren haben.

_Beryll… Beryll muss tot sein. _Er wäre dem ewigen Schlaf niemals entkommen, würde sie noch am Leben sein. _Nun, eins nach dem anderen._ Er ließ die Wanne leer laufen und füllte frisches Wasser ein um das verdünnte Blut abzuwaschen. Er fand eine altmodische Rasierklinge quer auf seinen Schenkeln liegen, aber sie war schon weitgehend sauber gespült worden und er konnte nicht erkennen ob sie vor kurzem genutzt wurde um jemanden zu verletzen. Hmmm_. Wenn ich jemanden damit getötet habe, warum sollte ich sie mit mir zurück hierher genommen haben – wo auch immer hier ist – und warum ist dann die Badewanne voll mit Blut?_

Zu guter Letzt sauber nahm er einen Bademantel – deutlich zu kurz und ein bisschen zu weit – von einem Hacken und hüllte sich darin ein. Er musste überrascht feststellen, dass er schwach wie ein Neugeborenes war. Er betrachtete, nur für einen Moment, den gelben-goldenen Kristall um seinen Hals, und ließ in danach wieder uninteressiert gegen seine Brust fallen. Die Situation war so bizarr, was spielte da schon ein weiteres unerklärliches Element für eine Rolle?

Draußen war ein Ein-Zimmer-Apartment, möbliert mit wenig mehr als einer Truhe und einem Futon. Als er die Truhe öffnete fand er sie halb voll mit Kleidung – alles deutlich zu kurz und etwas zu weit für ihn, genauso wie der Bademantel, aber besser als nichts. Er schaffte sich halbwegs anständig anzuziehen und zog die Vorhänge vor dem Fenster auf.

Tokio. Er würde die Skyline überall wiedererkennen. Irgendwie war er nicht überrascht. Wenn er sich nicht im Negaversum befand, warum nicht an seiner Hintertür? Aber die Jahreszeit… Sie war komplett falsch. Es war Frühling, als der schicksalhafte Kampf auf dem Flughafen stattgefunden hatte. Wie konnte es jetzt Herbst sein? Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Möglicherweise ist ihm sein Zeitgefühl während des ewigen Schlafes von Beryll abhandengekommen. Es spielte eigentlich keine Rolle.

Jadeite fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein zerzaustes blondes Haar als er aus dem Fenster schaute, sich wundernd was er wohl als nächstes tun sollte.

* * *

Zwei Anrufe waren alles was nötig war um sich selbst, als Sanjoin Masato, einen Kredit zu beschaffen. Glücklicherweise war diese Identität schon seit ihren frühsten Versuchen Energie von den Menschen zu beschaffen vorhanden.

Zu schwach um seine Kräfte anzuwenden hatte Nephrite ein Zimmer in einem lokalen Hotel genommen, nachdem der junge Polizeibeamte ihn in die Stadt gebracht hatte. Er hatte seine Gedächtnisverlustgeschichte mittlerweile sooft wiederholt, dass er sie schon fast selbst glaubte. Aber wenn er nur Sanjoin Masato war, dann warum ist er verschwunden kurz nachdem er letzten Jahr nach Tokio gezogen war, wie ihm die menschlichen Manager seines Unternehmens versicherten?

„Die Sterne wissen alles", flüsterte er vor sich hin, als er auf der Kante des Bettes in dem dunkeln Raum saß, und wurde mit einer Schwachen Schwingung von Macht belohnt. Aber ohne des Sternenkristall oder der Ausgabevorrichtung, die er in dem Kathedralen-Raum in Tokio erstellt hatte war er nicht in der Lage präzise genug zu fokussieren um irgendetwas Sinnvolles damit anzufangen. Es machte nichts. Es war genug, dass seine Fähigkeiten langsam zurückkehrten. Vielleicht war er wieder stark genug für eine Weissagung wenn er wieder zurück in Tokio war, vor allem da er, ohne die Kraft zu Teleportieren, als erstes Sanjoin's Reisepass erneuern lassen musste, was bedeutete ein japanisches Konsulat zu finden.

Er benötigte beinahe eine Woche um das zu erledigen und ein Flugticket zu buchen. Er saß in der Maschine und starrte während des gesamten Fluges von Los Angeles aus dem Fenster, darüber nachdenkend was er wohl finden würde, am Ende seiner Reise. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht Beryll war, da seine Energiereserven noch immer auf einem kritisch niedrigen Niveau waren.

Es war dunkel, als er in Tokio landete, aber als das Flugzeug im Landeanflug war konnte er einen dunklen Punkt gegen die Silhouette der Stadt erkennen. Es konnte sich nur um seinen Hügel handeln. In einem Land mit so wenig Bauland wie Japan würde niemand eine solche Fläche frei lassen, wenn sie sich völlig in derselben Dimension befinden würde.

Er wäre vielleicht fähig gewesen zu teleportieren, aber er entschied sich dazu seine Kräfte zu sparen und stattdessen ein Auto zu mieten. Ein Taxi stand außer Frage, natürlich, der Fahrer wäre niemals in der Lage gewesen die Straße den Hügel hoch zu finden.

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Der glänzende rote Sportwagen stand immer noch vor dem großen Herrenhaus-halb-Kathedrale.

Es gab auch keine Anzeichen von Staub oder Schäden durch das Wetter. Er hätte erwartet, dass Zoisite sein privates Heiligtum zerstören würde sobald er tot war. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von dieser Unversehrtheit halten sollte. Es war immer noch vollkommen still im Innern. Nach kurzer Überlegung ging er den Gang entlang in seinen Raum, warf den kleinen Koffer mit den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die er aus den Staaten mitgebracht hatte, auf das Bett und ging unter die Dusche. Danach zog er sich seine Uniform an. Irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht ganz richtig an, aber er hatte das Gefühl Sanjoin's Kleidung würde auch nicht besser sein.

In grau gekleidet, und sich genötigt fühlend etwas gerader zu stehen, schritt er den Gang hinunter in seinen Arbeitsraum. Er benötigte kein Licht um seinen Weg ins genaue Zentrum des Raumes zu finden.

„Die Sterne wissen alles", intonierte er, und war erfreut, als er die Kräfte in dem Raum genauso reagieren spürte, wie er sie eingerichtet hatte zu reagieren. Als das Sonnensystem und die es umgebenden Sterne über ihm erschien fügte er hinzu, „Zeig mir was mit Königin Beryll nach meinem… Tod passiert ist." Ein Bild wogte vor ihm auf. Aber sosehr er es auch versuchte, er schaffte es nicht dass es klarer annahm. Es war, als ob die damaligen Ereignisse größtenteils aus dem Gedächtnis des Universums verschwunden sind. Aber es war immer noch genug. Er beobachtete flackernde Bilder von Tuxedo Mask – oder besser Prinz Endymion. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? - wie er eine Rose auf Beryll schleuderte, diese ihre Brust durchdrang und sie im Zentrum ihrer Macht beinahe tötete. Beryll sank zu Boden. In ihrer Verzweiflung vereinte sie sich mit Metallia, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass sie auch zu zweit keine Gegner für den Heiligen Silberkristall waren, und danach…

„Prinzessin Serenity", murmelte er. „Natürlich, es gab keine Sailor Moon im Silbernen Jahrtausend. Wie hat sie es geschafft uns so lange zum Narren zu halten?"

Aber das beantwortete nicht seine andere dringende Frage. „Zeig mir, wie ich wiederbelebt wurde." Ein Bild begann sich beinahe zu formen – er sah zwei Figuren, eine stützte die offensichtlich bewusstlose andere – aber der blaue Kristall, welchen er bei allen seinen Kleiderwechseln bis jetzt umbehalten hatte, leuchtete hell auf und blendete ihn und das Bild verschwand wieder. Seine Augen reibend fluchte er für einige Minuten und benutzte dabei Redewendungen, die er seit dem Silbernen Jahrtausend nicht mehr benutzt hatte. Und dann hielt er inne_. Die anderen_.

„Zeig mir, wo Kunzite ist", befahl er der Ausgabevorrichtung. Das Bild formte sich etwas langsamer als es die beiden vorherigen Male getan hatte, aber letztendlich zeigte es Beryll's Hauptuntergebenen vor dem was von ihrem Thron übrig war stehen. Er trug nur ein paar locker sitzende Hosen, irgendwie zu kurz für ihn, und… ein milchig-weißer Kristall hing an einer dünnen schwarzen Kette um seinen Hals? Und noch seltsamer, er wirkte… verloren. Verwirrt. War er für das Geschehene verantwortlich oder nur ein weiteres Opfer? Der Kristall den er trug ließ letzteres vermuten. Nephrite zögerte nur einen Moment bevor er sich in das Negaversum teleportierte.


	3. Kapitel 2

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

* * *

**_Kapitel 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

„Sieht ganz schön mitgenommen aus, was?"

Nephrite grinste, als Kunzite herumfuhr um ihn anzusehen. Der ehrlich amüsierte Ausdruck fühlte sich seltsam an, in einem Gesicht, dass so daran gewöhnt war, finster zu blicken. „Habt Ihr etwas gefunden?"

„Nephrite. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du dafür verantwortlich bist." Ein schwacher Schein von Energie begann sich um Kunzite herum zu formen… dann verschwand er wieder, so als ob der andere nicht die Kraft hätte ihn aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Verantwortlich für was?"

Der weißhaarige Mann starrte ihn an. „Zoisite und ich sind vor einer Woche aufgewacht, in einem Keller irgendwo in der Mitte von China, ohne Kleidung und zu schwach unsere Kräfte zu verwenden."

„Und ich bin in einer ähnlichen Situation aufgewacht, irgendwo im ländlichen Montana. Immerhin wart ihr beide nicht dem Wetter ausgesetzt. Hat Zoisite auch so einen?" Nephrite hielt den blauen Kristall an seiner Kette hoch.

„Ja. Ja hat er." Kunzite wirkte noch verwirrter aus denn je.

„Er? Lässt er Euch tatsächlich wieder das richtige Pronomen verwenden?"

Kunzite zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf eine Ecke des beschädigten Thrones. „Seine Stimme war wieder normal als er aufwachte. Es war nachdem er diese Kehlverletzung bekam, als er anfing sich … eigenartig zu benehmen. Du weißt das, es scheint etwas von seinem Selbstbewusstsein zurückgebracht zu haben, das dadurch verlorengegangen war."

„Es ist seltsam, aber zum Ende hin, denke ich, habe ich mich nicht daran erinnern das er eigentlich ein er war. Erinnert Ihr Euch daran wie er sich diese Wunde in seiner Kehle zugezogen hat?"

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst, nein."

„Ich auch nicht" Nephrite seufzte. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher was es ist."

Er wanderte die Länge des Raumes entlang, sich für einen Moment bückend um eine Kerbe im Boden zu begutachten. Es sah aus als hätte jemand mit einem Schwert dort eingeschlagen.

„Kunzite? Ich fand… DU!"

Die Stimme war tiefer und klang gleichzeitig richtig und falsch, aber die Stimmung dahinter konnte nicht zu irgendjemand anders gehören.

„VERRÄTER! WAS IST NÖTIG UM DICH ZU TÖTEN?"

„Friede, Zoisite", schlichtete Kunzite. „Ich denke wir sind alle in der gleichen Situation und außerdem ist keiner von uns in der Lage zu kämpfen. Hast du jemanden gesehen?"

„Nur ein paar Youma, die geflüchtet sind als sie mich gesehen haben." Zoisite klang jetzt beleidigt.

„Irgendein Zeichen von Beryll?"

„Beryll ist tot", unterbrach ihn Nephrite, sich aufrichtend „Die Kriegerinnen haben sie getötet."

„Ich akzeptiere das ausnahmsweise mal so. Du warst immer der Beste von uns wenn es um Offenbarungen ging." Kunzite nahm ein Bündel Kleider von Zoisite entgegen und zögerte für einen Moment. „Ich mag den Gedanken nicht dies zu tun, aber noch weniger mag ich den Gedanken dir meinen Rücken zuzuwenden", sagte er schlussendlich und zog seine Hosen aus. Nephrite beobachtete belustigt, wie der ältere Shitennou die Uniform anzog, die Zoisite ihm gegeben hatte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Nephrite letztendlich. „wir haben hier nichts zu tun. Zurück zu Erde?"

„Das wenige das wir haben ist hier", sagte Zoisite, während er seine Hand auf Kunzite's Arm legte.

„Ich denke dies ist kein guter Platz für eine Operationsbasis. Das Dunkle Königreich hatte immer eine Art die Personen in ihm zu verderben, und ich denke nicht, dass unsere Allianz da eine Ausnahme ist. Außerdem, ich glaube nicht, dass die Leitungen noch funktionieren – sie haben es ja nicht mal geschafft fünfzehn Tage ohne Reparatur zu funktionieren, wie sieht es denn da nach fünfzehn Monaten aus? Du wirst eine Menge Schwierigkeiten haben überhaupt etwas herauszubekommen…"

Zoisite blickte finster, allerdings war tatsächlich der Anflug eines Lächelns auf Kunzite's Mundwinkeln. „Es sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich so oberflächlich zu sein, Nephrite, aber in diesem Fall denke ich du könntest Recht haben. Du hast eine Operationsbasis in der Menschenwelt, nicht wahr?"

„Folgt mir… mein Lord." Irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an Kunzite diesen Titel zu geben, genauso wie es sich richtig anfühlte von ihm Befehle zu erhalten. Nephrite war verwundert über den aufrichtigen Respekt, den er für den älteren Mann fühlte. _Was passiert mit uns?_ wunderte er sich als er den Teleport initiierte.

* * *

„Es scheint, als ob wir einige sonderbare Lücken in unserer Erinnerung haben", stellte Nephrite fest, als er einen weiteren Schluck Wein nahm. „Erinnert sich einer von euch an _irgendetwas_ vor dem Angriff auf das Königreich des Mondes?"

„Warum sollte das wichtig sein?" schnappte Zoisite misstrauisch. Sein Glas stand unberührt vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Ich fange an mich zu fragen, ob dies hier –„ Nephrite griff nach seinem Kristall „ – nicht etwas aus unserer Vergangenheit sind. Ich weiß, dass meine Erinnerungen verschwommen werden, wenn ich versuche weit zurück zu gehen. Alles, was passierte bevor der Silverkristall uns beinahe tötete, ist unscharf. Was ist mit euch?"

Zoisite zuckte mit den Schultern.

Kunzite starrte in die Tiefe seines Glases. „Schmerzen", begann er nach einem Moment. „Unvorstellbare Schmerzen. Und jemand der schreit. Ich denke, das war ich." Er schauderte und leerte das Glas. Dann gab er es Nephrite um sich nachschenken zu lassen. „Weiter erinnere ich mich an nichts. Aber wir müssen irgendwoher gekommen sein. Das Negaversum kann nur verzerren und zerstören, aber nicht erschaffen. Wir müssen von außerhalb des Negaversum gekommen sein."

„Dem stimme ich zu." Sagte Nephrite.

Es folgte ein langer Moment der Stille in der sie die Sonne beobachteten, wie sie über der Stadt unter ihnen aufging.

„Ist euch klar", begann Nephrite schlussendlich, „ dass unsere Fähigkeiten komplementär sind? Es ist kein Wunder, dass wir derart gegen die Senshi verloren haben. Wir waren quasi halb-verkrüppelt, als wir gegeneinander gearbeitet haben."

Kunzite runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann dir nicht folgen."

Nephrite drehte sein Glas in der Hand. „Denkt darüber nach. Ihr sagtet selbst, dass meine besondere Stärke in Ritualen und Offenbarungen liegt – zu sehen, was andere nicht sehen. Jadeite konnte die Leute einschätzen. Er wusste immer wie die Menschen auf etwas reagieren würden – vielleicht nicht als Individuen, aber als Gruppe. Zoisite, du konntest immer alles reparieren – sogar die Rohranlagen im Negaversum." Nephrite lächelte. „Alexandrite – „ sein Gesicht verlor plötzlich alle Farbe. Die anderen starrten ihn an.

„Alexandrite", flüsterte der Mann mit den kastanienfarbenen Haaren. „Jadeites jüngerer Bruder. Unsere Heiler. Wie konnten wir ihn nur vergessen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst." Zoisite war wieder kalt und misstrauisch.

„Ich kann ihn irgendwie nicht im Negaversum wahrnehmen. Er muss gestorben sein. Er hatte ein besonderes Verhältnis zu allem Lebenden. Er sprach mit Tieren. Vor allem Vögeln. Ich… es sind nur kurze Eindrücke. Er folgte mir für gewöhnlich wie ein junger Hund… ähnlich wie du es bei Kunzite tust."

Nun war es an Nephrite sein Glass mit einem großen Schluck zu leeren. Da seine Hände zitterten verschüttete er dabei etwas. „Er war der Jüngste."

„Entweder bist du ein sehr guter Schauspieler", überlegte Kunzite, „oder wir kannten uns davor."

„Vor dem Negaversum. Ja. Wisst Ihr, ich habe nie eine Wahrsagung gemacht, um herauszufinden wo Jadeite ist. Möglicherweise ist er immer noch am Leben, irgendwo."

„Und das hilft uns wie?" fragte Zoisite.

Nephrite zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich denke wir haben alle ein paar Teile zu diesem Puzzle. Seine sind vielleicht die die wir brauchen. Lasst uns hereingehen. Ich werde einen Fokus für meine Kräfte brauchen."

Sie verließen den Balkon mit der leeren Flasche und den Gläsern auf dem Tisch und begaben sich in Nephrite's Arbeitsraum.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich hier jemals zuvor war", stellte Kunzite fest, als er sich interessiert umsah.

„Wart Ihr nicht", bestätigte Nephrite. „Ich habe diesen Ort erstellt, kurz nachdem wir aufgehört hatten miteinander zu reden. Jetzt." Er schloss die Augen und rief die Sternenkarte. „Zeig mir, wo unsere Brüder Jadeite und Alexandrite sind!"

Die erste Szene, die erschien war das Bild eines blonden Mannes, der aus dem Fenster starrte, während der Wind an seinen Haaren zerrte.

„Er ist irgendwo in der Stadt", Sagte Nephrite leise.

Das Bild löste sich auf und wurde von einem anderen ersetzt: ein Totenschädel der auf einem Haufen unbekannter Knochen lag. Der Hintergrund legte nahe, dass es sich um einen Ort irgendwo im Negaversum handeln musste.

„Tot. Aber immerhin wissen wir nun, dass er wirklich existiert hat. Als sich keine von euch beiden erinnerte dachte ich schon ich würde verrückt werden." Nephrite stand mit gesenktem Kopf als das Licht sich wieder normalisierte.

„Wir müssen zu Jadeite." Man konnte immer darauf rechnen, dass Kunzite die dringendste Angelegenheit im Blick hatte. „Zusammen, denke ich. Wenn er zur selben Zeit zurückkam wie wir, und seine Energie nicht für Teleportationen und Beschwörungen verschwendet hat, ist er stärker als jeder von uns."

„Denke ich auch. Wir sollten aber zuerst Erdenkleidung besorgen."

„Wieso sollten wir uns mit solchen Kleinigkeiten aufhalten?" Zoisite schien entschieden dies abzulehnen, scheinbar nur, weil der Vorschlag von Nephrite kam.

Der Ex- Shinntenou, gelegentlich bekannt als Sanjoin Masato, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollten wir Energie zum teleportieren verschwenden, wenn wir fahren können?" fragte er.

* * *

„Es würde mich immer noch interessieren, was du machst, wenn wir von der Polizei angehalten werden", schmollte Zoisite.

Nephrite winkte ab. „Ich werde denen meinen Führerschein aushändigen, brav meinen Strafzettel für zu schnelles Fahren annehmen und hoffen, dass sie nicht zu genau auf die Versicherungs- und Meldepapiere des Wagens schauen. Die sind nämlich seit ein paar Monaten abgelaufen." Er lacht leise als er die überraschten Blicke der beiden anderen sah. „Ich habe eine Menge Zeit und Energie investiert um meine Identität als Sanjoin Masato zu kreieren. Er hat eine Geburtsurkunde, Schulzeugnisse und eine Pass genauso wie eine Führerschein. Und eines dieser netten, dicken Schweizer Bankkonten. Sogar sein Unternehmen gibt es wirklich, obwohl es kleiner ist, als einen die Geschäftsberichte glauben lassen. Etwas selektive Hypnose um die Berichte zu unterstützen und es gibt Menschen da draußen, die schwören würden mich zu kennen seit ich ein kleines Kind bin."

„Ich habe dir wohl nie genug Anerkennung für Subtilität gegeben", stellte Kunzite fest. „Vielleicht hat der Rest von uns da etwas versäumt, so sehr unter uns zu bleiben im Negaversum."

„Wir sind beinahe da." Nephrite lenkte auf den Bordstein. „Versucht keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er ist im dritten oder vierten Stock dieses Gebäudes."

Nephrite nahm an, dass sie einigermaßen normal wirkten. Zumindest so normal, wie ein Trio Männer mit langen Haaren wirken konnte. Seine Kleider passte Kunzite ziemlich gut, und der Trainingsanzug, den er Zoisite gegeben hatte sollte sowieso nicht zu eng sitzen. Trotzdem, er zuckte etwas zusammen, als dieser seinen Arm um Zoisite's Hüfte legte obwohl man, solange er nichts sagte, immer noch denken konnte dass sich eine Frau unter der ganzen unförmigen Kleidung versteckte. Es gab einen Grund, warum es so lange funktioniert hatte, dass Zoisite sich für eine Frau ausgegeben hatte.

Der Eingang des Wohnblockes war glücklicherweise verlassen. Der Aufzug war außer Betrieb. So stiegen sie die drei Stockwerke in dem heruntergekommenen Treppenhaus wortlos hinauf.

Nephrite öffnete die Tür zum Flur des vierten Stockwerkes und führte sie zur sechsten Tür auf der rechten Seite. Dort klopfte er, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er es auch erst auf einfachem Weg versuchen könnte. Niemand antwortete, obwohl er jemanden in der Wohnung hören konnte. Stattdessen öffnete sich eine Tür gegenüber.

„Viel Glück", meinte der Mann in der Wohnung. „Er hat schon seit einer Woche nicht reagiert. Die Besitzerin sagt, wenn sie bis morgen nichts von ihm hört lässt sie die Tür aufbrechen."

„Er wird antworten, wenn wir es lange genug versuchen", antwortete Nephrite und klopfte nochmal. Keine Antwort. Er senkte die Hand und rieb sich die Knöchelchen.

„Das bringt doch nichts." Kunzite hatte offensichtlich keine Geduld. Ein schwaches Licht bildete sich in seiner Hand. Der Besitzer der Wohnung gegenüber starrte, schluckte, floh in die Wohnung und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

Nephrite legte beschwichtigend die Hand auf Kunzite's Arm. „Ihr wählt schon wieder den schwierigen Weg, mein Lord. Geht einen Schritt zurück." Und dann trat er gegen die Tür. Diese schwang in einem hundertachtzig Gradwinkel auf und knallte mit einem Geräusch wie ein Pistolenschuss gegen die Wand. Nephrite war überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich stoppte, die Wand schien in keinem guten Zustand zu sein.

Jadeite stand mit dem Rücken an der am weitesten entfernten Wand. In Abwehrstellung, während seine Augen leuchteten. „Ihr kriegt mich niemals Lebend!"

„Deshalb sind wir nicht hier", sagte Kunzite, während er den anderen beiden in den Raum folgte und die malträtierte Tür wieder schloss. „Beryll ist tot und keiner von uns hat etwas gegen dich. Tatsächlich wollten wir deine Hilfe."

„Hilfe?" Jadeite lachte. „Nun, das ist doch mal eine originelle Geschichte, _Lord_ Kunzite. Beinahe so originell wie dein Aufzug. Hattet ihr Ausverkauf? Euch mit den Sterblichen zusammengetan?"

„Unterschätze mich niemals!" Kunzite's Augen begannen zu glühen und Wind riss an seinem Haar. Es war ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel. Nephrite hoffte, dass Jadeite nicht merken würde, dass es momentan genau das war: nur Schau.

„Bedeutet dir der Name ‚Alexandrite' irgendetwas?" fragte Nephrite, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, welche Reaktion er erwartete oder hervorrufen wollte.

Jadeite schnappte nach Luft und wich zurück, als ob Nephrite ihn geschlagen hätte. „Was…. ? Wer…?"

„Dein Bruder, Jadeite" nahm Kunzite den Faden auf. „Den Beryll getötet hat." Nephrite warf ihm einen alarmierten Blick zu. Natürlich war es die logische Schlussfolgerung, nach allem, was sie wussten, aber sie kannten immer noch nicht die ganze Geschichte. _Ich frage mich ob wir das je tun werden._

„Ich kann nicht…" Aber aller Kampfeswille schien von Jadeite abgefallen zu sein. Eine Träne rieselte aus seinem Augenwinkel. „ich erinnere mich wirklich nicht… aber dieser Name… Ich bin mir sicher, er bedeutete mir etwas, irgendwann, etwas Wichtiges…. Woher wisst ihr das?"

„Ich erinnere mich ein bisschen", füllte Nephrite die Stille. „Er war etwas kleiner als du. Dunkelhaarig. Seine Augen hatten einen seltsamen Braunton… ‚rauchig' ist das beste Wort, womit ich sie beschreiben kann. Du bist hier vor einer Woche aufgewacht, nicht wahr. Allein, nackt und schwach, mit einem sonderbaren Kristall um den Hals. Das gleiche ist uns allen auch passiert. Wir haben beschlossen zusammenzuarbeiten um Antworten zu finden. Bist du dabei?"

„Ich … ich denke das bin ich." Sagte Jadeite, mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich euch vertraue."

„Wir trauen uns auch nicht." Zoisite meldete sich das erste Mal zu Wort, wobei er Nephrite einen Blick zuwarf, der töten konnte.

„Es kommt jemand. Wir sollten besser gehen." Nephrite öffnete die Tür und warf einen Blick in beide Richtungen auf den Flur. Die Geräusche schienen gerade von um der Ecke zu kommen, aus der Richtung der Treppen. „Verdammt." Er ging zum Fenster. „Hmmm. Wir sollten in der Lage sein, die Feuerleiter von hier aus zu erreichen. Kommt!"

Das Auto war ein bisschen überfüllt, mit vier Personen, aber sie schafften es zurück in Nephrite's Herrenhaus ohne einen Zwischenfall. Zoisite machte sich sofort davon, in das Zimmer, welches er mit Kunzite teilte, vermutlich um seine Negaversums-Uniform wieder anzuziehen. Nephrite begab sich in den Weinkeller um weitere Erfrischungen zu finden. Als er zurückkam saßen Jadeite und Kunzite am Balkontisch. Wenn er nicht die Rivalitätsgeschichte der Shinntenou unter Beryll kennen würde würden das Bild beinahe freundschaftlich wirken.

„Wir müssen wissen, was in unserer Abwesenheit geschah", begann Kunzite ohne Einleitung. „Unglücklicherweise scheinen die Menschen einen Weg gefunden zu haben alles zu ignorieren, was nicht in ihr Weltbild passt. Die einzigen brauchbaren Quellen sind daher die Sailor Senshi und ihre Bekannten. Was uns zu dem Problem bringt, dass wir sie finden müssen und davon überzeugen müssen uns zu helfen."

„Sicherlich werdet ihr die Identität von wenigstens einer Senshi herausgefunden haben." Nephrite stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch, zusammen mit frischen Gläsern. „Ich habe Sailor Moon's Identitäe herausgefunden, aber ich wurde getötet bevor ich irgendeinen Nutzen daraus ziehen konnte."

„Zoisite und ich wissen, wer Tuxedo Mask ist", sagte Kunzite. „Ich muss zugeben Nephrite, du hats einen guten Geschmack, was Wein angeht."

Der andere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als Sanjoin bezahle ich jemanden, damit er meinen Keller füllt. Ich lasse nur den Überschuss verschwinden. Jadeite? Hast du …"

„Merkur, Mars und Moon", schnitt ihm der Blonde das Wort ab. „Unglücklicherweise werden sie mich ebenfalls wiedererkennen, auch wenn ich mich als Sterblicher verkleide. Und diese Mars… sie ist noch etwas anderes."

„Wir kennen also vier von Ihnen. Das gibt jedem von uns ein Ziel. Sehr gut. Nephrite, du sprichst mit Sailor Moon. Den Umständen deines Todes entsprechend müsste sie dir mehr als und Anderen trauen."

Jadeite warf ihrem Gastgeber einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Kunzite war noch nicht fertig.

„Jadeite, du wirst Zoisite sagen, wo er Sailor Merkur findet und dich dann zu Mars begeben." Der Weißhaarige hob die Hand um jeden Wiederspruch abzuschneiden. „Dies ist keine Willkür. Du hast deine Kräfte nicht so sehr gebraucht wie wir anderen, was bedeutet, dass du am meisten Reserven hast und deshalb bekommst du den zweitschlechtesten Auftrag. Tuxedo Mask nehme ich mir selbst vor. Wir haben eine so schlechte Vorgeschichte mit ihm, dass ich weder dir noch Zoisite zutraue, das ganze vernünftig zu regeln. Und Nephrite ist meiner Ansicht woanders brauchbarer. Noch Fragen?"

Die jüngeren Männer schüttelten die Köpfe. Dann saßen die drei in aller Stille zusammen und leerten mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit die Flasche. Die Senshi waren immerhin Schulmädchen. Sie würden Zeit genug haben, sie am Nachmittag zu aufzusuchen, wenn es wahrscheinlicher war, dass sie alleine waren.

* * *

So, das wars. Hoffe euch hat es gefallen. R&R.

Noch ein schönes Wochenende wünscht euch,

Naur!


	4. Kapitel 3

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

* * *

**_Kapitel 3_**

* * *

„Wirklich Usagi, warum wolltest du hierher kommen?"

„Uhh, Naru … ich…"

„Du hast schon wieder dein ganzes Geld in der Spielhalle ausgegeben, nicht wahr? Und jetzt kannst du dir es nicht mehr leisten ins Kino zu gehen. Usagi, manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich, dass du etwas vernünftiger wärst." _Trotzdem, _überlegte Naru, _der Park ist schön um diese Jahreszeit. Auch wenn etwas in diesem speziellen Park mir unheimlich ist._

„Verschone mich, Naru …"

„Usagi." Obwohl sie schwören könnte die Stimme dieses Mannes noch nie in ihrem Leben gehört zu haben, jagte sie ihr Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Usagi hatte sich umgedreht zu wer-immer-das-auch-war… und gefror wo sie war auf der Bank sitzen, den Mund weit offen. Naru lehnte sich vor, um an ihr vorbeizusehen.

_Was für ein gutaussehender Mann! Schau dir die Haare an.. ich verstehe nicht, wie Usagi so in Mamoru verliebt sein kann, wenn sie diesen Typ kennt. _Naru schaute hoch… und hoch… und hoch. Man war er groß!... in die erstaunlich blauen Augen des Fremden. Sie stellte fest, dass er sie anstarrte. Seine Lippen bewegten sich geräuschlos und schienen etwas zu formen, was ihr Name sein könnte.

„Kennen wir uns?" fragte Naru zögernd.

Was auch immer für ein Ausdruck auf seinen Gesicht lag verschwand wieder und das Licht, dass sie in den blauen Augen gesehen hatte erlosch und hinterließ einen kalten Ausdruck. „Nein, wir sind uns nie begegnet." Aber dann fügte er hinzu, „Du bist Osaka Naru, richtig? Usagi hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt. Ich bin Sanjoin Masato." Und er hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Naru wurde etwas rot als sie sie nahm und fragte sich, wann sie genau aus diesem Traum aufwachen würde. Dann erstarre sie, den Mund geöffnet, sie vermutete sie sah aus wie Usagi.

„Ich erkenne Sie jetzt! Sie sind der Millionär, der letztes Jahr verschwunden ist!"

Sanjoin nickte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich habe im Augenblick nicht die Zeit sie zu erzählen. Aber ich muss mit deiner Freundin sprechen. Allein." Er zog seine Hand von ihr zurück. Für einen Moment fiel sein Blick auf einen Baum in der Nähe und er schauderte. „Ich hoffe, wir werden uns bald wiedertreffen." Und er lächelte sie an. Naru hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde schmelzen.

_Oh, warum ist ihm derselbe Platz, der mir so unheimlich ist, auch unheimlich?_ Fragte Naru sich, als der schöne Man mit ihrer Freundin davonging. _Und warum habe ich das Gefühl, ich würde ihn kennen? Das ist ganz schön komisch._

„Alles klar Nephrite", begann Usagi, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, „fang an zu reden und es sollte besser gut sein!"

Nephrite hob die Augenbrauen. „Du hast Rückgrat bekommen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das noch erlebe."

„Und du solltest tot sein."

„War ich. Denke ich. Keiner von uns ist wirklich sicher, was passiert ist."

„Uns?" Fragte Usagi als er zögerte. „Du meinst da sind mehr von deiner Sorte? Lass mich raten. Du, Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite und Beryll."

„Nicht Beryll. Soweit ich sagen kann ist sie wirklich tot, und besser ist's."

Usagi warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Du weißt nicht, was sie uns angetan hat. Wir fangen auch gerade erst an es herauszufinden. Aber die anderen…. Ja. Da hast du Recht. Wir alle sind etwa um dieselbe Zeit erwacht, vor einer Woche, verteilt über den ganzen Planeten und schwach wie kleine Kätzchen. Keiner von uns weiß, was passiert ist, nachdem Kunzite starb, außer dass du und die anderen und Prinz Endymion Beryll zerstört habt."

„So einfach war das nicht. Beryll hat uns beinahe auch getötet. Und niemand sonst erinnert sich daran, was passiert ist."

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum Naru mich nicht erkannt hat."

„Wenn man bedenkt, wie deprimiert sie nach deinem Tod war ist es auch besser so. Liebst du sie noch?"

Der ex-General des Negaversums seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ganz sicher ist da noch etwas zwischen uns. Nicht mal du kannst so blind sein und das nicht bemerkt haben. Wenn nichts anderes, so schulde ich ihr immer noch ein Schockoladeneis."

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht, warum du mich gesucht hast.!

„Wir müssen wissen, was passiert ist während wir weg waren. Nicht die normalen Geschehnisse, sondern die speziellen Dinge, in die ihr Senshi immer verwickelt zu sein scheint."

Nun war es an Usagi zu seufzen. „Wo soll ich nur anfangen… Ich denke, ich fange mit Ail, An und mit den Cardianen an…"

* * *

„Eine schöne Aussicht hast du da." As Mamoru zu ihm herumwirbelte - eine Rose erschien in seiner Hand - hielt Kunzite beide Hände auf Hüfthöhe ausgestreckt, um so wenig gefährlich wie nur irgend möglich zu wirken. Vielleicht half die geliehene Menschen-Kleidung von Nephrite den Eindruck zu verstärken. „Ich bin nicht der Feind. Nicht dieses Mal. Ich bin gekommen um zu reden."

Der älteste von Beryll's Generälen beobachtete wie sich verschiedene Emotionen auf dem Gesicht des anderen abwechselten. Mamoru entschied sich für kaltes Misstrauen. „Warum sollte ich dir trauen?"

„Musst du nicht. Ich habe nicht die Stärke um dich zu besiegen. Schlag zu, wenn das alles ist, woran du denken kannst, aber denke daran, ich bin nicht alleine." Er hob das Kinn, hoffend dass er den anderen richtig einschätzte.

Mamoru legte die Rose auf das Balkongeländer. „Gut. Wenn du reden willst, rede."

Als er ihre momentane Situation erklärte wunderte Kunzite sich, was es war, dass ihn so an dem Prinzen störte…

* * *

„Einer von uns muss den Boden putzen und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich diejenige bin die das tut, wenn du an der Reihe bist!"

Jadeite lächelte reuevoll. _Umso mehr sich manche Dinge verändern, umso mehr bleiben andere gleich._ Offensichtlich hatte Rei einen anderen armen Kerl zum Herumkommandieren gefunden.

„Willkommen im Hikawa Jinja. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Definitiv wie immer. „Ich bin hier um Ihre Enkelin zu besuchen."

„Rei? Da werden Sie kein Glück haben. Sie hat schon einen Freund."

„Eine Schnecke könnte das schneller als du, Yuuichirou!"

„Tschuldige, Rei."

_Er klingt nach einem richtige Trottel_, stellte Jadeite fest. Zu dem alten Mann sagte er „Ich muss mit ihr über gemeinsame Freunde sprechen. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun, in Ordnung. Gehen sie herum nach Hinten. Sagen Sie , kennen wir uns nicht?"

„Vielleicht sind wir uns ein, zweimal begegnet." _ Ein Glück das der Alte halbblind ist. Ich nie verstehen, was Nephrite so an Menschen fasziniert._

Er kannte den Weg, hatte er doch die Putzpflichten selbst zu erfüllen, bei seinem kurzen Zwischenspiel im Tempel. Um das Gebäude herum und durch die Tür, wo Rei über einem jungen Mann stand, dessen Frisur seine Augen verdeckten. Er brauchte dringend eine Rasur. Jadeite näherte sich ihnen von hinten.

„Fräulein Rei?"

„Nur eine Sek- DU!"

„Wir brauchen dich, Bitte…"

Sie ohrfeigte ihn quer über das Gesicht. Er hielt sich zurück, in dem Wissen was Kunzite mit ihm tun würde, wenn er hier versagte.

„Ich vermute, das habe ich verdient. Würde es etwas nützen, wenn ich mich entschuldigte?"

„Das bezweifele ich."

Jadeite seufzte. _Ich hatte recht. Das hier wird die Hölle._

* * *

Zoisite machte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem, bevor er sie ansprach. „Ami."

„Zoisite!" das Mädchen starrte. „Was ist mit deiner Stimme passiert?"

„So höre ich mich in Wirklichkeit an", gab der schlanke Mann zu, den Instinkt einen Forscher anerkennend. _Das ist etwas was wir teilen. _„Ich wurde irgendwann im Silberjahrtausend verwundet und die Verletzung heilte nie wirklich ab. Das ist der Grund warum ich mich früher iwe eine Frau angehört habe."

„Aber wir dachten, du wärst…" Ami wurde rot.

„Ich… wurde etwas verrückt. Für eine Weile. Ich denke wir haben alle den Bezug zur Realität verloren, zum Ende hin. Schieb es darauf, das wir in einer Mini-Dimension mit Königin Beryll eingesperrt waren und das für tausend Jahre. Ich bin wirklich ein Mann. War ich schon immer." Er grinste und spannte sein Hemd flach über seine Brust. „Du musst zugeben, dass ich nie eine besonders weibliche Figur hatte."

Ami begann zu lachen, dann versteckte sie es hinter ihrer Hand. „Ich… Nichts, an was ich mich über euch erinnere… von früher... hätte mich glauben lassen, dass ich je so eine Unterhaltung mit dir führen würde."

Zoisite kicherte. „Ich weiß. Würdest du glauben, dass ich mich mit Nephrite vertrage? Zumindest meistens."

Ami beruhigte sich. „Was willst du hier? Und woher weißt du wer ich bin?"

„In umgekehrter Reihenfolge: Jadeite hat es mir erzählt und wir brauchen eure Hilfe. Bitte." Er erklärte ihr die neusten Entwicklungen so gut er konnte.

„Hast du diesen Kristall dabei? Vielleicht finde ich etwas wenn ich ihn scanne", schlug Ami vor. Zoisite zog die Kette hervor und hob sie hoch. „Bitteschön." Er beugte sich vor um über Ami's Schulter zu sehen als sie ihren Taschencomputer hervorzog.

„Das Material ist keines, das ich je gesehen hätte", musste die Senshi zugeben. „Es ist beinahe so wie damals, als ich versuchte den Silberkristall zu scannen. Es ist eine Menge Energie mit ihm verknüpft, aber er tut ansonsten nichts, nur so etwas wie eine schwache Verbindung zu dir aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich frage mich…." Sie tippte über die Tasten und rief einige gespeicherte Daten auf.

„Was ist das?" Fragte Zoisite.

„Mein Scan den heiligen Silberkristalls. Ich sagte doch sie währen ähnlich, siehst du?"

„Eine ähnliche Struktur", stellte Zoisite fest, „aber nicht gleich. Stört es dich, wenn ich etwas ausprobiere?"

„Was denn?"

„Es gibt da eine spezielle Analyse die du durchführen kannst… Oh, ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben. Es ist wie ein Scan, um magische Rückstände zu finden… Gib mir das." Schneller und stärker wie er war schaffte er es ihr den Computer aus der Hand zu nehmen. „Meine Signatur… und die jemand anderen, sehr schwach. Wenn sie nach so langer Zeit noch nicht komplett von meiner Signatur überlagert worden ist, dann muss sie die des Erschaffers des Kristalles sein. Wenn die der anderen auch diese Signatur haben werden wir vielleicht in der Lage sein, die dazugehörige Person zu finden. Entschuldige", fügte er hinzu, als er den Computer seiner rechtmäßigen Besitzerin zurückgab. „Es ist nur so, dass ich das nicht so einfach erklären konnte und ich dachte wir haben nicht genug Zeit um einige Stunden daran zu arbeiten."

Ami schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Mutter müsste jederzeit zurückkommen. Aber es ist ein interessantes Problem. Ich werde darüber nachdenken und es dich wissen lassen, sollte ich etwas herausfinden."

* * *

„… und dann sind da diese Dinger, die in letzter Zeit immer auftauchen." Fügte Usagi hinzu.

„Dinger?" hackte Nephrite nach.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung, was sie sind, oder wo sie herkommen. Merkur sagt, dass sie eigentlich eine Art Energiewolken sind, aber für mich sehen sie aus wie ganz normale Leute. Eigentlich benehmen sie sich ziemlich genau, wie ihr früher… außer, dass sie genauso bereit sind, Pflanzen und Tieren die Energie auszusaugen, wie Menschen. Und wenn sie jemand die Energie aussaugen, dann nehmen sie _alles_."

„Du meinst, sie töten ihre Opfer."

„Ja. Weißt du…"

„Sie sind nichts, wovon ich schon einmal gehört hätte. Ganz sicher kommen sie nicht aus dem Negaversum."

„Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht komisch an, aber ich würde mir fast wünschen, dass sie es wären. Bis jetzt haben wir erst drei von ihnen töten können. Die anderen sind uns alle entwischt. Sailor Merkur, Sailor Mars und Tuxedo Mask können fast nichts gegen sie tun und sie sind zu stark für Jupiter, Venus und mich um wirklich damit fertig zu werden. Falls du irgendwas gegen sie findest…"

„Lasse ich es dich natürlich wissen. Einen Gefallen für einen Gefallen. Nimm dich in Acht." Nephrite schloss die Augen und teleportierte sich nach Hause.

* * *

„Ich bin überrascht, dass sie nicht versucht haben uns reinzulegen", sagte Zoisite und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wir können nicht sicher sein, dass sie es nicht doch haben." Jadeite zuckte zusammen als er sprach. Als er zurück in das Herrenhaus kam hatte er einige blaue Flecken im Gesicht und weigerte sich mit irgendjemand darüber zu sprechen.

„Ich bezweifele, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben so eine ausgefeilte Lüge zu erfinden, nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass wir bei ihnen auftauchen würden." Nephrite hatte seinen Stuhl so aufgestellt, dass er über den dunklen Wald in Richtung der Stadt blicken konnte.

„Wenn die für unsere Wiederbelebung verantwortlich sind, wussten sie das wir kommen."

„Du bist zu argwöhnisch, Zoisite." Kunzite streckte den Arm aus, um eine Hand auf den Arm seines Geliebten zu legen. „Ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen, aus dem sie uns wieder unter den Lebenden sehen wollten. Selbst wenn sie, aus irgendeinem unwahrscheinlichen Grund, unsere Macht benötigten, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie so dumm wären zu glauben, dass man uns trauen oder kontrollieren könnte. Nicht mal, wenn sie sich dazu überwinden könnten uns zu zwingen. Nein. Wenn es sie waren, dann hätten sie entweder nur Nephrite zurückgebracht, oder uns alle übersprungen und Königin Serenity wiedererweckt."

„Aber wer bleibt dann übrig?" Jadeite rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. „Beryll hätte uns schon längst kontaktiert wenn sie noch am Leben wäre, also ist es niemand aus dem Negaversum. Und die einzigen anderen Leute, die uns kennen sind die Senshi."

„Jemand aus dem Silberjahrtausend", schlug Nephrite vor. „Oder jemand aus der Zukunft, der von den Senshi von uns gehört hat."

„Das bringt uns nicht näher zu der Entdeckung, wer unser unbekannter Wohltäter ist." Sagte Kunzite. „Möglicherweise hatte Zoisite recht damit, dass er Sailor Merkur seinen Kristall gezeigt hat. Wir könnten ihre Hilfe noch einmal brauchen."

Das Treffen löste sich kurz danach auf. Kunzite und Zoisite gingen zusammen ins Haus. Jadeite sprang über das Balkongeländer und wanderte in den Wald, vielleicht um etwas Dampf abzulassen. Nephrite blieb allein zurück, er beobachtete durch die Zweige, wie die Lichter der Stadt angingen. _Naru… Wo bist du heute Nacht?_

* * *

Er erwachte in einem dunklen Raum, nach Luft schnappend und auf der Suche nach etwas in der Dunkelheit um ihn herum, das nicht da war. Dann bemerkte er das vertraute Gewicht von Zoisite auf seinem linken Arm. _Ein Alptraum. Nur ein Alptraum._

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe, Geliebter. Es war nur ein Alptraum… Oder… Willst du mir vielleicht bei etwas helfen?"

„Jederzeit. Du weißt das, Kunzite."

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und legte seinen freien Arm um den jüngeren Mann. „Dieser Traum", flüsterte er in Zoisite's Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber er war fast genauso, wie die Erinnerung, die aufkam, bei Nephrite's kleiner Fragestunde über das silberne Jahrtausend heute Morgen. Ich muss wissen was passiert ist, Zoisite. _Wir_ müssen wissen was passiert ist. Ich hoffe dass, wenn du mich hypnotisiertst, während ich mich auf die Erinnerung und den Traum konzentriere, ich diese Erfahrung noch einmal durchlebe."

„Ich war nie gut in diesen Dingen…"

Kunzite strich eine vorwitzige Locke aus dem Gesicht seines Liebhabers. „Alles wonach ich frage ist, dass du es versuchst."

„Also gut. Schau mich an…"

Wie so oft hatte Zoisite sich unterschätzt. Kunzite fühlte wie das Schlafzimmer verschwand und ihn woanders zurückließ. Inmitten von….

SCHMERZEN! Und Dunkelheit. Seine Handgelenke waren irgendwo über seinem Kopf angekettet und selbst wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre den Boden zu erreichen, hätte er nicht aufstehen können. Irgendwas war grundfalsch mit seinem rechten Knöchel – vielleicht gebrochen, aber mit Sicherheit verstaucht – und seine Fußsohlen fühlten sich an als hätte man sie verbrannt. Oder die Haut abgezogen. Blut, Schmutz und alter, getrockneter Schweiß ließen seine Haare an seiner Stirn kleben. Aber das schlimmste von allem war, dass er wusste, dass Zoisite in einer ähnlichen Lage irgendwo in der Nähe hing, schwer verletzt, und er nichts tun konnte um ihm zu helfen. Er konnte hier nur herumhängen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, und dem Atem der anderen lauschen.

/Ich denke, er bekommt jetzt genug Luft, mein Lord. Ich kann ein wenig heilende Energie durch die Wand hinter uns schicken. Ich wünschte sie hätten ihn neben mir aufgehängt./

/Alexandrite?/ Er benötigte alle seine Reserven, nur um die Nachricht zu senden. Der Teil von ihm, der sich erinnerte, ein anderer als der Teil von ihm der Teil der Scene war, stellte fest, dass er beinahe so ausgelaugt war wie vor einer Woche, als er in diesem Keller aufwachte. /Wird er leben?/

/Nicht, wenn er nicht bald Wasser bekommt. Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Diese _Bastarde_! Ich weiß nicht, warum sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben uns lebend zu kriegen, wenn alles was sie nun wollen ist, uns durch Dehydrierung und Misshandlungen zu töten!/ Ein gedämpftes Schluchzen war neben Zoisite's rasselnden Atem zu hören.

Kunzite bekam halb mit, wie Jadeite versuchte seinen jüngeren Bruder zu beruhigen. Das Schluchzen wurde immer hysterischer, dann stoppte es abrupt, als ob Alexandrite die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde.

/Mein Geliebter,/ sprach ihn der älteste General an, aber Zoisite war immer noch bewusstlos.

Es hätte Stunde oder auch Tage später sein können, als die Youma kamen. Gefangen in der Dunkelheit hatte Kunzite keine Möglichkeit die Zeit festzustellen. Aber als sich die Tür öffnete kam auch etwas Licht in ihr Gefängnis. Diese unförmigen Kreaturen ketteten Alexandrite als ersten los, was Sinn machte, er war am nächsten an der Tür, und begaben sich auf Kunzite's andere Seite. Der Weißhaarige drehte den Kopf, um zu zuzusehen, aber alles was er an Nephrite vorbei sehen konnte waren nur Youma. Er wusste nicht, wen sie losketteten bis sie den bewusstlosen Körper an ihm vorbeibrachten.

„ZOISITE!" Nach so langer Zeit ohne Wasser, war seine Stimme nur ein heiseres Krächzen. Er wusste, ein normaler Mensch wäre schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Alles was zählte war, dass diese _Tiere_ seine Geliebten über den Boden vor ihm zerrten. Kunzite ignorierte seinen verstauchten Knöchel und drückte sich von der Wand ab, in dem Versuch seinen Körper nach vorne schwingen zu lassen. Er schaffte es seine Beine um den Hals einer der Kreaturen zu legen und drückte mit aller Kraft, die er noch hatte zu. Wenn es nur ein oder zwei gewesen wären, hätte es vielleicht sogar funktioniert, vor allem da Alexandrite bemerkt hatte, was sein Vorgesetzter versuchte und sich gegen die Youma, die ihn festhielten, warf. Nur waren es ein ganzes Dutzend dieser hässlichen Wesen.

Als sie ihre Genossen aus ihrem Griff befreit hatten, schlugen sie beinahe alles verbleibende Leben aus Kunzite heraus uns Alexandrite erging es nur minimal besser.

_Also ist das der mysteriöse Alexandrite,_ überlegte der moderne Teil von Kunzite, als die Youma, die ihn schleppten kurz in der Tür verharrten. Er war kleiner und schlanker als sie alle, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Zoisite, mit dunklem braunen Haar und seltsamen, braunen Augen. _Trainiert, um zu Kämpfen, aber kein Krieger von sich aus, denke ich._

/Macht Euch keine Sorgen, mein Lord/ , kamen Alexandrite's Gedanken. /Sie werden keinen Bewusstlosen foltern. Ich werde mich um ihn kümmern./

Und dann wurde die Tür geschlossen und die drei restlichen Überlebenden waren alleine.

/Ihr habt getan was ihr konntet, mein Lord. Macht dir keine Vorwürfe./

/Ich muss. Ich war der Anführer. Ich war für euch verantwortlich. Auch für dich Nephrite./

/Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe genug Fehler für uns beide gemacht. Mein Fehler, Autsch./

/Was?/

/Ich habe versucht zu lächeln./

Kunzite erinnerte sich daran, dass als er die Seite von Nephrite's Gesicht gesehen hatte, als die Tür offen stand. Sein Gesicht war zur Unkenntlichkeit geschwollen und voller blauer Flecke.

/Kunzite, wenn wir das hier nicht überleben… es war großartig dich zu kennen./

/Wir werden hier herauskommen. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber wir werden hier herauskommen./

/Du gebt nie auf, was? Ich denke, das war der Grund, warum Onyx dich zu unserem Anführer gemacht hat./

/Nicht ganz. Ich weiß, wann man aufgeben muss. Aber der Zeitpunkt ist nicht da, wenn du von einer Schlampe wie Beryll gefoltert wirst./

Es verging einige Zeit bevor die Youma wiederkamen. Sie leerten dreckiges Wasser über ihre Gefangenen – die dankbar waren, dass auch ein bisschen Flüssigkeit in ihre Münder lief und sich nicht darum scherten, wo es herkam – dann ketteten sie Jadeite los und brachten ihn weg.

/Ich denke ich bin der nächste/, stellte Nephrite fest. /Sie scheinen uns in der Reihenfolge unseres Alters zu holen./

Als sie das dritte Mal kamen waren die Youma nicht allein.

„Bringt sie beide", kam die Anweisung von einer größeren Figur in der Mitte. Kunzite wollte beinahe seinen Augen nicht trauen. Die Stimme war falsch, aber er war sich sicher, dass seine Augen ihn nicht betrügen würden.

/Pass auf!/ sandte Nephrite. /Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht./

/Nein, er ist gekommen um uns zu befreien! Da bin ich mir sicher! Zoisite!/

Ein listiges Lächeln formte sich auf Zoisite's Lippen Kunzite. /Was für eine Freude dich wiederzusehen./ Kunzite wich so weit zurück, wie es ihm die Ketten erlaubten. Die Berührung der Gedanken seines Geliebten war unaussprechlich verderbt, wie eine faulende Hand, die in Schleim getunkt war. /Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?/

Zoisite kicherte. Kunzite erschauderte.

„Du warst schon immer weich, _Geliebter_. Aber du wirst es bald besser wissen.

Nephrite und Kunzite wurden den Flur entlang in eine große Halle gezerrt. Jadeite lag auf der Seite auf dem Boden, nackt und bewusstlos, mit Rückständen einer schleimigen Flüssigkeit bedeckt. Jenseits von ihm lag Alexandrite's Körper auf einem Haufen, der aussah wie Abfall. Wenn Kunzite's Nase in nicht betrog, dann hatte der jüngste seines Kommandos bereits angefangen zu verwesen.

Auf Zoisite's Befehl hin wurde zuerst Nephrite, dann Kunzite der Länge nach auf den Boden geworfen, vor eine seltsame Säule, welche die Mitte des Raumes markierte. Schwarzes Licht floss heraus und wandte sich um sie. Kunzite zog und zerrte an den Energiesträngen, die ihn umschlossen, aber sie waren zu stark. Die Dunkelheit nahm zu…

Er blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf und erkannte, dass er in Zoisite's Armen lag, in ihrem Bett in Nephrite's Herrenhaus.

* * *

Irgendwo weit weg, in einer Welt voller Licht, in der kein Schatten zu verweilen wagte, stand eine annähernd menschliche Gestalt und eine riesige Wolke Energie schwebte vor ihr.

#Nun?# Die strenge Frage wurde mittels nichts, was mit einer Art Sprache vergleichbar war übermittelt, aber es war trotzdem eine Art von Kommunikation.

#Wir können ihn nicht finden, mein Lord. Es gibt Interferenzen.#

Wenn die humaniode Gestalt stofflich gewesen wäre hätte sie die Stirn gerunzelt. #Was für Interferenzen?#

#Störende Signaturen, mein Lord. Fünf, um genau zu sein, alle in derselben begrenzten Gegend auf dem Planeten. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, da unten sind mehr als einer.#

#Unmöglich. Der Uralte hat geschworen, dass alle anderen getötet wurden. Es muss ein Trick sein.#

#Vielleicht, mein Lord.# Anderer Meinung zu sein hätte immerhin den Tod bedeutet.

#Kehre zu deinesgleichen zurück und löst das Problem.#

Die menschliche Gestalt grübelte. Es _musste_ ein Trick sein. Entweder das, oder der alte Kristallweber hatte die Magie erst kürzlich in anderen erweckt. Aber diese wären dann unerfahren und ein einfaches Ziel. Nur, warum hatte er dann das Gefühl, an diesem Ort, wo es niemals dunkel wurde, dass sich über ihm ein Schatten bildete?

* * *

So, das war's für diese Woche (^_^)

Hoffe es macht euch Spass!

**Innouva**: Lasst die Korken knallen! Das allererste Review. Ich danke dir! Naja, ich versuche es halt so zu übersetzten, wie ich es gerne lesen würde. Aber bei der Vorlage ist's auch einfach ;-)


	5. Kapitel 4

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_Kapitel 4

* * *

_**

„Onyx." Nephrite dachte über den Namen nach. „Nein, er kommt mir nicht bekannt vor… Wenn man das offensichtliche außer Acht lässt, natürlich."

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht", sagte Kunzite. „Wir sind alle nach Mineralen benannt – Halbedel- und Schmucksteine, um genau zu sein. Ich dachte immer, dass das eine Idee von Beryll war, aber nun beginne ich daran zu zweifeln."

„Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass Alexandrite nie in Beryll's Diensten stand, und trotzdem ist sein Name derselbe wie unsere. Es muss einen Grund geben."

„Da ist noch etwas anderes." Kunzite lehnte sich vor und zeichnete mit seinem Finger ein Symbol auf den Tisch: ein fünfzackiger Stern in einem Kreis. „Erkennst du das?"

„Ich glaube, die Menschen nennen es ein Pentagramm. Es soll ein Symbol sein, um okkulte Kräfte anzurufen."

„Möglicherweise. Aber das erklärt nicht, warum wir alle Gürtelschnalle mit diesem Symbol darauf getragen haben. Und noch etwas anderes. Wir waren alle in Kleidung unterschiedlicher Farben gekleidet, aber soweit ich das erkennen konnte war der Schnitt bei allen gleich. Nicht wirklich eine Uniform, aber nahe dran."

„Und die Farben?" Nephrite stellte die Frage gelangweilt.

„Es war schwer zu erkennen unter dem ganzen Dreck. Ich habe nur einen Teil meiner Ärmel gesehen und er war steif von jemandes anderen Blut, aber ich denke er war grau. Du trugst blau, Zoisite grün. Jadeite war in braun oder gelb gekleidet und Alexandrite in dunkelrot oder kastanienfarben."

Nephrite versteifte, als sich vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild formte.

„Was ist?" fragte Kunzite scharf. „Was siehst du?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick und etwas verwirrend. Wir waren nur Kinder, denke ich, und wurden zu einem Treffen gebracht. Wir waren in die Farben, die Ihr beschrieben habt, gekleidet. Ich denke, das hat die Erinnerung zurückgebracht. Die haben wegen uns diskutiert, ich habe nur ein paar Worte verstanden – irgendetwas über edles Blut. Und…"

„Fahre fort."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es etwas bedeutet, aber Ihr standet neben mir. Kunzite, Eure Augen waren so blau wie meine und Euer Haar war schwarz. Da war ein Kratzer auf der Außenseite meiner Hand. Nichts gefährliches, aber einige Tropfen Blut formten sich daran. _Rotes_ Blut.

Irgendetwas muss passiert sein, bevor Beryll uns gefangen nahm, dass Eure Haare und Augen bleichte und die Farbe meines Blutes veränderte. Ich finde den Gedanken irgendwie nicht beruhigend."

„Das geht mir genauso." Gab Kunzite zu.

* * *

Nephrite verbrachte den Morgen in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wo er wieder Visionen herbeirief. Er war in der Lage sich selbst und seine Kameraden zu verschiedenen Zeiten zu beobachten und stellte fest, dass Kunzite's Haare in einem Zeitraum von weniger als einem Jahr weiß wurden, als er etwas über zehn Jahre alt war. Irgendetwas hatte ebenfalls sein Wachstum beeinflusst. Der dunkelhaarige Kunzite war ein Kind, aber er wuchs zu dem Erwachsenen, den Nephrite kannte, heran noch bevor seine Haare vollständig weiß waren. Sie alle hatten diesen Wachstumssprung durchgemacht, sogar Alexandrite, der damals höchsten sechs Jahre alt gewesen sein konnte. _Es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass wir alle ein bisschen eigentümlich sind. Tatsächlich bin ich überrascht, dass die Jüngeren es geschafft haben irgendwie mit der Realität verhaftet zu bleiben._

Was Nephrite allerdings nicht herausfinden konnte, egal welcher Art, war irgendetwas über den mysteriösen Onyx. Wann immer er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren erstrahle sein Kristall und blendete ihn, genauso wie bei seinen Nachforschungen über seine Wiederbelebung. Zoisite, der gefragt wurde das Ganze zu beobachten, stellte fest, dass der Kristall auch dann leuchtete, wenn er die Nachforschungen blockierte, wenn er nicht im selben Raum wie Nephrite war. Auf dessen Wunsch hin versuchte sich Zoisite selbst an der Vision, aber als auch er von seinem Kristall geblendet wurde gaben sie auf. Nachdem Zoisite gefragt hatte, ob er sich Nephrite's Kristall leihen dürfe, und diesen erhalten hatte, verschwand er. Nephrite entschied sich dazu ein wenig in der Stadt herumzufahren. Vielleicht kam ihm dabei eine gute Idee.

Er wanderte ziellos durch halbvertraute Straßen, bevor er feststellte, dass er instinktiv zu einem bestimmten Ort gelaufen war. _Dieser verdammte Park. Alle wesentlichen Ereignisse in meinem Leben scheinen hier stattzufinden. Na meinetwegen. _Er parkte den Wagen und betrat das Areal durch denselben Eingang, wie in der Nacht seines Todes. Es sah so aus als würde er, zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft, das Privileg haben einen weiteren zu erfahren.

Obwohl es Tag war und nicht Nacht, hatte er ein gruseliges Gefühl eines Deja-vue als er unter den Bäumen entlangwanderte. Hier. Sie haben am Fuße dieses großen Baumes gesessen, als Zoisite und seine Handlanger aufgetaucht sind. Nephrite lehnte sich gegen den Baum, verloren in seinen Erinnerungen.

„Herr Sanjoin?"

Er wirbelte herum, die Hand für eine Beschwörung erhoben, aber er senkte sie sofort wieder als er sah wer es war. „Naru. Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Ich habe Sie herumwandern sehen. Sie wirkten irgendwie verloren."

„Nicht wirklich. Dies ist der letzte Ort, an den ich mich erinnere bevor…" _ich in deinen Armen gestorben bin_ „…ich letztes Jahr verschwunden bin. Ich hatte gehofft, ich würde hier Hinweise finden, die mir helfen würden mich an die Zeit zu erinnern, die ich… verloren habe." Er wusste sie würde die Geschichte von seiner angeblichen Amnesie gehört haben. „Bis jetzt hatte ich kein Glück." Er seufzte. _Nein, wirklich kein Glück. Ich habe mir einst vorgenommen, dass ich dich nie wieder belügen würde. Das habe ich definitiv nicht gehalten._

„Es tut mir Leid, belästige ich Sie? Ich kann gehen, wenn das so ist."

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur… nachgedacht. Mir ist unwohl an diesem Ort. Wir sollten woanders hingehen." Er fühlte ihre Überraschung, als er seinen Arm locker um ihre Schultern legte und sie zurück auf die Straße führte.

„Ich bin irgendwie überrascht, dass Sie sich mit mir abgeben. Ich meine, ich bin nur ein Kind und sie…"

„Manchmal sind Altersunterschiede nicht das wichtigste auf der Welt", antwortete Nephrite. _Und im Moment fühle ich wirklich wie tausend Jahre alt._

_Whoa, Realitätscheck, Naru. Ich und Sanjoin Masato?_ Und doch, hier war er und ging neben ihr her, den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, als ob sie miteinander gehen würden. _Er sieht besorgt aus. Ich frage mich was nicht stimmt._

Etwas bestimmtes erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit als sie an einem kleinen Café vorbeigingen und er blieb stehen. Er hatte einen bestimmten Tisch im Blick, Usagi's Freundin Ami saß dort, zusammen mit einem blonden jungen Mann. Ami winkte sie zu ihnen herüber. Einen Moment später zuckte Sanjoin mit den Schultern und sie gingen hinein.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet dich hier zu sehen." Ami's Tischgefährte richtete als Erster das Wort an sie, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. Er bewirkte dass Naru sich unwohl fühlte, aber sie konnte nicht sagen warum. „Hier, ich denke das gehört dir." Er legte einen Kristallanhänger, von der Größe ihres Daumens, in Sanjoin's Hand. Dieser legte die Kette um seinen Hals und ließ den Anhänger unter seinem Hemd verschwinden.

„Habt ihr etwas gefunden?"

Der Fremde winkte ab. „Dasselbe, wie bei meinem. Außer dem…"

Sanjoin runzelte die Stirn. _Worüber sprechen sie?_ Wunderte sich Naru. Dann schüttelte Sanjoin seinen Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, ich vergesse meine Manieren. Naru, dies ist Zoisite ein alter… Bekannter von mir. Zoisite, Osaka Naru."

Naru mochte den Anblick von Zoisite's listigem Lächeln nicht und war erleichtert, dass er ihr nicht die Hand reichte. Gemessen an der Art, wie sich die beiden anschauten, konnten sie sich auch nicht besonders gut leiden. Und Sanjoin _hatte_ gesagt _Bekannter_, nicht _Freund_.

„Und du hast weiter keine Ahnung, was vor sich gehen könnte?" Ami hatte gesprochen.

„Nichts, was du nicht schon von Zoisite gehört hast. Wir hatten einen ziemlich unproduktiven Morgen."

Zoisite warf ihr einen Blick zu, der klar besagte, Ich weiß, warum er nicht weiter getan hat. Sie stellte fest, dass sie zurückstarrte und wunderte sich warum sie ihn, mal abgesehen von seiner offensichtlichen Geheimniskrämerei, nicht mochte.

„Ich gehe am besten zurück", fügte Zoisite hinzu und stand auf. „Die anderen werden sich wundern, wo ich bleibe."

„Und ich muss in ein paar Minuten in meinem Computer-Kurs sein. Entschuldigt bitte." Ami begann verschiedene Papiere in das schwere Buch, das sie dabeihatte zu packen. „Wir sehen uns später."

„Bye", sagte Naru zu der Welt im Allgemeinen als die beiden in unterschiedliche Richtungen davongingen.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du vor Zoisite zurückgeschreckt bist", äußerte sich Sanjoin. „Er hat auf viele Leute diesen Effekt. Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken."

„Ich frage mich, was die beiden hier gemacht haben. Es sah beineahe so aus, als würden sie miteinander ausgehen, oder so."

„Das bezweifele ich. Ami ist nicht Zoisite's Typ." Sabjoin lachte, zu einem Witz, den nur er verstand. „Außerdem hat er schon jemanden."

„Warum zieht er sich übrigens so an?" Der graue uniformähnliche Anzug war mit ein Grund, erkannte sie, warum sie sich so unwohl gefühlt hatte.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht."

Sie lügen, dachte Naru. _Warum kann ich Sie so gut durchschauen? Wir kennen uns erst seit gestern._

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." _Wir scheinen oft solche Floskeln zu verwenden. _„Wir sollten besser bestellen, oder sie werfen uns raus."

„Nach dir", sagte Sanjoin während er die Bedienung zu ihnen herüberwinkte.

Als sie diese unumgängliche Notwendigkeit erledigt hatten fragte Naru zögernd, „Herr Sanjoin?"

„Bitte, nenn mich doch Masato." Sein Lächeln hatte auch durch kontinuierlichen Gebrauch nichts von seiner herzensbrecherischen Kraft verloren.

„Masato", wiederholte sie gehorsam und errötete. _Das kommt mir so bekannt vor. Ich bin mir sicher, wir müssen uns früher schon einmal begegnet sein._ „Was ist das für ein Kristall, den Zoisite Ihnen da gegeben hat?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, war er das einzige was ich anhatte als ich letzte Woche in den Staaten aufgewacht bin. Ich hatte gehofft er würde damit etwas herausfinden, was unser kleines Rätsel lösen könnte, aber wie du gehört hast hat er nichts gefunden."

_Sie erzählen mir nicht alles. _„Hat das irgendetwas damit zu tun, weswegen Sie mit Usagi reden mussten?"

„Wir haben uns in dieser Nacht im Park getroffen, nur ein paar Minuten, bevor ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Ich hatte gehofft sie würde sich an etwas erinnern."

_Und was hat eine Vierzehnjährige so spät noch draußen zu suchen? Trotzdem, ich denke nicht, dass Sie gerade lügen, oder zumindest nicht ganz. Vielleicht biegen sie die Wahrheit ein bisschen zurecht. _Dann, seltsamerweise, _ich frage mich, wie er in einem Smoking aussieht?_

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns schon einmal getroffen haben?" fragte sie laut.

Er zuckte mit den Schulter, aber sie konnte es an der Art sehen, wie er vermied sie anzusehen, dass da etwas war, was er ihr verschwieg. Er lenkte das Gespräch auf das Wetter und aktuelle Ereignisse und sie schaffte es nicht mehr ihn noch einmal zu fragen, bevor er ging.

* * *

_Ich kann es nicht glauben, _dachte Zoisite, als er die Straße entlangging, auf der Suche nach einem abgeschiedenen Platz, wo er unbemerkt teleportieren konnte. _Er hat sich tatsächlich in dieses Menschenmädchen verliebt. Ich frage mich, ob ihn das zu einem größeren oder einem kleineren Ärgernis macht. Es ist lustig. Ich scheine mich in letzter Zeit nicht einmal mehr wirklich über ihn aufzuregen. Ohne den Wettstreit um Beryll's Gunst, der uns unter Druck setzt, scheinen wir uns nur aus Gewohnheit zu streiten._ Abgelenkt stieß er mit jemand zusammen. Er murmelte eine dieser Floskeln, die unter den Menschen als höflich galten und wollte weitergehen. Der Fremde bewegte scheinbar absichtlich in dieselbe Richtung und blockierte ihm so den Weg. Zoisite ging einen Schritt zurück, er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Augen seines Gegenübers, die durch seine Kleidung beinahe verdeckt wurden, glühten. Menschliche Augen sollten nicht glühen.

Beryll's ehemaliger General griff nach seiner Magie und bereitete einen Angriff vor. Er entspannte beinahe – _beinahe_ – als er fühlte, wie ein Luftzug seine Haare bewegte und er wusste, seine Augen glühten nun heller als die des Fremden.

Und dann _sprudelte_ die Macht regelrecht aus… der Kreatur, ganz sicher war das kein menschliches Wesen, und Zoisite war erneut beunruhigt.

Er blockte den ersten Schlag, aber es lag eine derartige Kraft dahinter, dass er wusste, er würde höchstens noch ein- oder zweimal dagegenhalten können. Der Dritte würde Schaschlik aus ihm machen. Worauf sollte er zielen? Den Kopf? Die Brust? Alles was er wusste war, dass sein Gegner auf der Hut war.

_Wenn alles andere fehlschlägt, greif hart an, greif zuerst an und sorg dafür, dass du nicht in die Defensive gedrängt wirst. _Kunzite's Rat. Nephrite war gestorben, weil er sich nicht daran gehalten hatte. Und deshalb, nicht weil er dachte, dass es viel nützen würde, er hatte nur einfach keine bessere Idee, griff Zoisite an. Er schoss Energieschlag um Energieschlag auf das Wesen, mit aller Kraft, die er hatte. Es nützte wenig, wenn man davon absah, dass es die Kreatur davon abhielt, Energie für einen Gegenschlag zu sammeln. _Immerhin etwas._

Wie sind die Sailor Senshi mit diesen Dingern fertig geworden? Sailor Moon hatte Nephrite erzählt, dass sie ein paar davon besiegt hätten, wenn es denn dieselben Wesen waren, und alle Beschreibungen, die Zoisite gehört hatte legten dies nahe. Und, erinnerte Zoisite sich, nur Sailor Jupiter, Venus und Moon waren in der Lage gewesen etwas gegen die Kreaturen auszurichten. Jupiter's und Venus' Attacken waren vergleichbar mit denen, die er die ganze Zeit anwendete – kräftige Schläge elektromagnetischer Energie, die das Ding verlangsamten und ablenkten, aber es nicht stoppten. Was hatte Sailor Moon, das er nicht hatte?

_Der heilige Silberkristall. Großartig. Natürlich wird sie ihn mir sofort leihen, wenn ich sie danach frage. _Der blonde Mann schoss eine weitere Energiewelle auf die Kreatur ab, aber er begann langsam zu ermüden. _Warte man. Dieser dumme grüne Kristall, den ich trage. Ami's Computer hat gezeigt, dass seine Struktur mit der des Silberkristalls vergleichbar ist… einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert. Ich halte das hier nicht ewig durch und es wird Zeit, dass er auch einmal zu etwas sinnvollem da ist, nicht nur um Prophezeiungen zu stören._

Er schloss seine rechte Hand um den Kristall, während er mit der linken weiter auf das Monster schoss. Grünes Licht strömte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor und der Kristall erwärmte sich in seiner Hand. Instinktiv schloss er auch seine andere Hand darum und eine fühlte eine unbekannte Kraft seinen Körper entlanggleiten. Ranken grünen Lichts schossen aus dem Kristall heraus und wickelten sich um das Wesen das er bekämpfte. Es schrie, der erste Laut, der in der ganzen Zeit von ihm kam. Dann glühte es heller und heller, verfärbte sich grün und verschwand in einem hellen Licht, vergleichbar mit dem, dass am Morgen die Visionen gestört hatte. Zoisite blieb in einer engen, verlassenen Seitenstraße stehend zurück, einen wieder inaktiven Kristall mit beiden Händen vor sich halten und einem schwammigen Gefühl in den Knien.

Dankbar ließ er sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe fallen und lockerte seinen Griff, sodass er einen Blick auf den Kristall werfen konnte. Er fühlte sich immer noch warm an und ein schwaches Leuchten ging von ihm aus, dass aber auch nur von der Sonne kommen konnte. _Ich verstehe das nicht. Was bist du?_ Ein Schimmer schien die Außenseite entlangzulaufen, vielleicht der Versuch einer Antwort. Oder nur eine Lichtreflektion.

* * *

#Das#, stellte der Uralte fest, #war nicht Onyx. Den habe ich tatsächlich noch nie gesehen. Er muss neu sein.#

#Gefährlich?#

#Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er zeigt alle Anzeichen davon, Teil eines Kampfgeflechts zu sein. Und das sind immer schlechte Nachrichten.#

#Ich verstehe das nicht. Bitte klären Sie mich auf.#

#Das habe ich nun davon, einen unerfahrenen Jungspund zu meiner rechten Hand ernenne.# Der Uralte wunderte sich, ob die Menschen mit ihrem Nachwuchs dieselben Probleme hatten. #Die Kristallweber haben es immer bevorzugt ihre komplizierteren Einheiten in sogenannten Geflechten zu organisieren. So ein Geflecht bestand solange seine Mitglieder lebten. Die Kampfgeflechte wurden extra gebildet, um uns zu bekämpfen. Ein Kampfgeflecht besteht aus fünf Mitgliedern, jedes davon wird für seine individuellen, speziellen Fähigkeiten ausgesucht. Und die Fähigkeiten jedes Geflechtsmitglieds müssen kombiniert werden können.#

#Und dieser neue Weber gehört zu so einer Gruppe# überlegte das Wesen, das von jedem, außer dem Uralten ‚mein Lord' genannt wurde. #Sind die anderen genauso stark wie er?#

# Es ist gut möglich, dass sie sogar stärker sind.#

#WAS?#

#Der, den wir sahen war nicht das Zentrum des Geflechts. Das Zentrum ist immer das stärkste Mitglied der Gruppe, das es seine eigenen Kräfte in Balance halten muss, genauso wie die der anderen.#

#Aber der da hat einen unserer Krieger getötet! Ohne Hilfe! Sogar diese Menschen, die so ein Ärgernis aus sich machen, müssen uns drei gegen einen angreifen, um irgendetwas auszurichten. Und Sie sagen mir allen Ernstes, dass irgendwo da draußen noch vier andere Kristallweber herumlaufen, mindestens so stark, oder stärker als dieser hier?#

#Sie müssen keine unmittelbare Gefahr sein. Die Magie dessen, den wir sahen, war voll erwacht, aber er benutzte eine primitive Attacke, als ob er nicht trainiert worden wäre, oder sein Training größtenteils vergessen hat. Und ich fühle, dass sein Geflecht unausgewogen ist. Das deutet darauf hin, dass einer oder mehrere seiner Kameraden tot sind… auf jeden Fall ist Onyx die eigentliche Gefahr. Findet ihn!#

#Wie Sie wünschen.# Die jüngere Kreatur wunderte sich, ob ältere Menschen auch so unvernünftig wie die seiner Spezies waren.

* * *

Und irgendwo in der Stadt stand eine schattige Gestalt auf einem Dach und überdachte die Situation. _Sie haben den ersten Treffer gelandet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie der Aufmerksamkeit der Empyrean noch eine Weile entgehen würden. Nun, was getan wurde, wurde getan. Ich muss die Situation nehmen wie sie ist. _Er hustete und war nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass die schmutzige Oberfläche des Daches mit dunklem Blut bedeckt war.


	6. Kapitel 5

Ich habe den leisen Verdacht, dass ich vor lauter Stress vergessen habe letzte Woche ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen. Bin leider momentan total im Stress... Naja.

Deshalb gibts jetzt ausnahmsweise mal zwei Kapitel auf einmal (gewöhnt euch nicht daran).

Viel Spass!

* * *

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E.. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kapitel 5  
_**

„Mama, hast du meinen orangenen Pyjama gesehen?"

„Ich habe ihn schon letztes Jahr weggeworfen. Der Blaue liegt ganz oben im Schrank."

_Warum musste ich an den Orangenen denken? _Fragte sich Naru, als sie sich bettfertig machte. Die beste Antwort, die ihr einfiel war, dass er etwas mit Sanjoin Masato zu tun haben musste und das machte nun überhaupt keinen Sinn.

_Es kann ja nicht schaden_, entschied sie schlussendlich. „Mama, hast du jemals jemanden namens Sanjoin Masato kennengelernt?"

„Was ist denn das für eine dumme Frage? Du hast uns doch selbst vorgestellt, letztes Jahr, auf dem Ball von Prinzessin Diamant."

Naru's Zahnbürste fiel mit einem lauten Klappern zu Boden. „_Ich_ habe euch vorgestellt?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ihr habt euch bei einem Tennisturnier kennengelernt hast du gesagt. Du warst so in ihn verliebt, ich hätte gedacht, dass du dich an alles über ihn erinnern kannst. Schatz, geht es dir gut?"

„Ja klar, Mama. Es war nur… Oh, vergiss es." Naru flüchtete sich in ihr Zimmer. _Das ist wirklich verrückt. Warum kann sie sich an ihn erinnern und ich nicht?_

„Hast du ihn wiedergetroffen? Ist es das? Ich habe gehört, er ist wieder in der Stadt." Frau Osaka stand in Naru's Tür und beobachtete ihre Tochter besorgt.

„Es… es macht dir nichts aus?"

„Wie man's nimmt. Du hast dich immer ein wenig komisch wegen ihm verhalten. Bis für Stunden verschwunden und spät nachts noch rausgegangen. Das kommt mir nicht wieder vor. Und er ist viel zu alt für dich. Aber ich fürchte, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten können. Es hat auch früher schon nicht funktioniert. Sei nur vorsichtig. Bitte, Naru."

„Werde ich", flüsterte das Mädchen. Sie starrte weiter ins nichts, nachdem ihre Mutter gegangen war. Prinzessin Diamant's Ball… Sie erinnerte sich nur noch verschwommen, als eine nicht besonders interessante Veranstaltung an der sie wegen ihrer Mutter teilnahm, daran. Als sie sich konzentrierte erinnerte sie sich an eine Szene mit Tänzern mit Masken. Hatte sie in dieser Nacht getanzt? Ja! Mit… mit Sanjoin! Sie hatte ihn ihrer Mutter vorgestellt und sie sind zusammen auf den Balkon gegangen und… und…. Nichts. _ Also habe ich ihn gekannt. Warum hat er sich mir dann vorgestellt, als wir uns gestern getroffen haben? Als ob wir uns noch nie begegnet sind. Er muss gewusst haben, dass ichm ich nicht erinnern kann. Warum?_

_Spät nachts noch rausgehen, hat Mama gesagt. In meinem Schlafanzug? Ist das mit dem orangenen Pyjama passiert? Am Tag nach dem Ball war ich mit Usagi am Pool. Wir haben über das Verliebtsein gesprochen. Usagi ist ausgeflippt, als ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich Sanjoin mag. Später ist sie noch einmal vorbeigekommen um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt. Und dann… Was ist danach passiert? Irgendwas. Irgendjemand hat angerufen und ich bin noch einmal weggegangen. Ich weiß nur nicht mehr, warum…._

_Der Park! Wir waren im Park, und er hat mir erzählt, dass er nach etwas das der Silberkristall genannt wird sucht! Ich habe das was ich dafür hielt aus Mama's Safe im Schmuckgeschäft gestohlen. Er wollte mich irgendwohin mitnehmen, aber irgendetwas hat uns aufgehalten… und ich kann mich nicht erinnern wer, oder warum, nur dieses vage Bild von dieser hässlichen Kreatur. Wääh. Nicht noch mehr Monster. Diese Stadt ist wirklich seltsam geworden, über das letzte Jahr hinweg. Aber ich war in dieser Nacht komplett angezogen. Was ist mit dem orangenen Pyjama passiert?_

Und sie war immer noch am überlegen, als sie schließlich einschlief…

„Nephrite, wir holen einen Arzt, alles wird gut. Bitte, geh nicht! Verlass mich nicht! NEEEEIIIIN, NEPHRITE!"

Aber sie wusste, dass es schon zu spät war. Er begann schon sich in ihren Armen aufzulösen, sein Körper, eben noch schwer und fest, begann leichter zu werden, bis er als Funken und Staub zerfiel—

Naru saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. _Mein Gott, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen! Er hat sein Leben geopfert, um mich zu retten! _Sie konnte immer noch ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihren Händen spüren, da wo sein Blut war. _Er ist in meinen Armen gestorben… Also warum ist er dann immer noch am Leben? Und dieser Zoisite! Wie kann er überhaupt mit ihm klarkommen? Ist es wirklich er?_

_

* * *

_

Kunzite berührte seine Finger so, dass sie eine Pyramide bildeten und schaute ins Leere. „Hat einer von euch beiden Jadeite heute Morgen schon gesehen?"

Nephrite und Zoisite schüttelten die Köpfe. Sie saßen erneut auf dem Balkon am Tisch. Er schien ein regulärer Treffpunkt zu werden.

„Er ist gestern Nacht spät zurückgekommen", sagte Nephrite nach kurzer Überlegung. „Vielleich schläft er noch."

„Er sollte hier sein. Zoisite. Geh, weck ihn auf."

Zoisite ging nach drinnen und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einem mitgenommen aussehenden Jadeite wieder.

_Was für ein Anblick_, dachte Nephrite, _der einzige von uns, der eine nennenswerte Gesichtsbehaarung hat und er vergisst sich zu rasieren. _Dann, als sich der Blonde neben ihn setzte, _er stinkt nach Sake! Ich wusste, dass er trinkt, aber wie viel genau hat er gestern in sich hineingeschüttet? Hat er versucht sich zu betrinken? Irgendjemand sollte ihm sagen, dass das nicht funktionieren wird. Ich bin nie auch nur ein kleines bisschen benommen geworden, vom Alkohol, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das bei den anderen anders ist. Jadeite war doch sonst niemand, der zu so primitiven Methoden gegriffen hat. Was stimmt nur nicht mit ihm?_

Kunzite nickte Zoisite zu, der daraufhin ein zweites Mal an diesem Morgen von seiner Begegnung erzählte… Jadeite schnaubte. „Na, ist das nicht großartig… also haben wir noch einen Haufen Feinde, über die wir nichts wissen, zusätzlich auf unserer Liste. Als ob die Sailor Senshi und dass was vom Negaversum übrig ist nicht genug wäre. Dafür hättet ihr mich nicht wecken müssen. Ich geh wieder ins Bett." Und er ließ seinen Worten Taten folgen, wobei er den Stuhl mitnahm, da er sich einfach im sitzen wegteleportierte.

Kunzite machte ein finsteres Gesicht. „Wir müssen ihn da herausholen. Wir haben keine Zeit für seine kindischen Stimmungen."

„Versucht es aus seiner Sicht zu sehen", Nephrite war selbst überrascht, dass er zu sprechen begann. „Wir wissen alle, dass sich unsere Persönlichkeit geändert hat, nachdem Beryll uns Metallia vorgeworfen hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich wusste, was sie tat. Ihr und ich, wir haben es fast geschafft bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben. Ich denke, für Zoisite war es am schlimmsten, aber er hatte immer noch Euch. Jadeite hatte nie jemanden, und nun, wo wir uns wieder normalisieren, steht er unter mehr Stress als der Rest von uns. Zusätzlich kommt noch dazu, dass Alexandrite sein Bruder war. Schon habt Ihr ein Rezept für ein Desaster. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er komplett davon überzeigt ist, dass Beryll weg ist. Letztendlich ist er nur dabei, weil er weiß, dass wir beider stärker als er sind."

„ ‚Uns wieder normalisieren', denkst du das passiert mit uns?" Zoisite streckte die Hand aus, um nach Kunzite's zu greifen, während er sprach.

Nephrite zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, wir streiten uns so gut wie nicht mehr und du tust auch nicht mehr…. Na, du weißt schon. Wenn Kunzite richtig liegt, dann haben wir ursptünglich zusammengearbeitet. Ich würde vermuten, dass sogar ein Band zwischen uns bestand. Ich denke es kommt zurück.

„Zu dir vielleicht schneller als zu dem Rest von uns." Kunzite kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob er nachdenken würde. Oder misstrauisch war.

„Ich habe mich zum Schluss hin beinahe selbst von Beryll befreit. Ich werde einen Vorsprung gegenüber euch haben."

/Kannst du mich hören?/

Nephrite riss die Augen auf. /Ja, aber wie?/

/Wieder ein Teil meines Traumes. Zoisite und ich haben gelegentlich auf diese Weise kommuniziert, aber es war zu… intim… um es auch mit dir oder Jadeite zu tun./

/Ich verstehe warum. Wie… fühle ich mich für Euch an?/

/Glas. Oder Kristall. Eine Linse? Etwas Klares, in jeden Fall. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Warum?/

/Ich bin nur neugierig. Ihr erinnert mich an ein Schwert, oder würdet es zumindest, wenn man ein Schwert aus Eis machen könnte./

„Eisklinge." Murmelte Kunzite laut.

„Was?"

„Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass mich einst jemand so genannt hat."

„Onyx?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne die Stimme nicht, alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass es ein Mann war."

„Wir drehen uns im Kreis", warf Zoisite ein.

Nun war es an Kunzite mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Es gibt nichts, was wir sonst tun könnten. Um Antworten zu bekommen müssen wir wahrscheinlich Onyx finden. Da sich keiner von uns daran erinnert, wie er aussieht, werden wir warten müssen, bis unsere Erinnerungen zurückkehren. Und da wir das scheinbar nicht beschleunigen können müssen wir abwarten."

„Warum wurden wir gerade jetzt zurückgebracht?" fragte Nephrite plötzlich.

Kunzite's Augen weiteten sich, bevor er sie zusammenkniff. „Du hast Recht. Warum wurden wir beinahe für ein ganzes Jahr tot belassen, um jetzt wiedergeholt zu werden? Das heißt, wenn der Prozess nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt…. Nein, das macht keinen Sinn. Warum Teile des Unternehmens in China und Amerika durchführen, wenn die Vorbereitungen so viel Zeit erfordern würden? Es sieht ganz danach aus, als wäre es eilig gewesen. Und diese Monster. Die Sailor Senshi haben mich in einem offenen Kampf besiegt, aber können gegen sie nichts ausrichten. Und doch hat Zoisite mit seinem Kristall einen allein besiegt…. Da scheint es einen Zusammenhang zu geben. Ich weiß nicht, wir brauchen mehr Informationen." Er lächelte böse. „Vielleicht kann eines dieser Monster uns mehr erzählen. Daran hätte ich früher denken sollen! Wir gehen auf die Jagd!"

„Die Sterne wissen alles", begann Nephrite. „Zeig mit, wo diese Kreaturen sind."

Ein helles Licht blendete dieses Mal alle drei von ihnen.

„Das waren nicht unsere Kristalle", teilte Nephrite seine Beobachtung mit, „ dass kam von der Beschwörung selbst."

„Es ist eine Schande, dass du nicht die Zukunft vorhersehen kannst", meinte Kunzite, „sonst könntest du uns einfach sagen, wo diese Dinger als nächstes auftauchen und wir könnten ihm eine Falle stellen." Er seufzte. „ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn wir die Stadt kreuz und quer durchstreifen, und hoffen, dass wir so einer Kreatur begegnen. Denkt daran, wir brauchen sie lebend." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und teleportierte.

* * *

Nephrite zuckte mit den Schultern und ging, um sich etwas von Sanjoin's Sachen anzuziehen. Wenn er schon einen Spaziergang machen musste, konnte er das auch, ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

_Ich wusste es! Ich wusste er würde hier sein. _Naru beobachtete Nephrite – wenn es Nephrite war – wie er den Park durch ein Seitentor betrat. _Jetzt oder nie._

„Masato?" fragte sie schüchtern.

„Hallo Naru." Er lächelte sie an, aber es war Sanjoin's Lächeln, nicht sein eigenes. Sein Lächeln war zögerlicher, so als glaubte er selbst nicht wirklich daran.

„Du schuldest mir immer noch ein Schokoladeneis." Wenn er es nicht wirklich war, würde ihm dieser Satz nichts bedeuten…

„Du erinnerst dich", flüsterte er rau.

„Du bist es!"

„Gibt es einen Grund daran zu zweifeln?"

„Nur, dass du eigentlich tot sein müsstest. Ich… ich…" Und sie begann zu weinen. Beschämt wollte sie sich von ihm abwenden, aber seine Arme legten sich um sie und er drückte sie an sich. „Warum hast du mir das angetan?" schluchzte sie in sein Hemd. „_Warum?_ Es hat mich beinahe umgebracht, zu versuchen ohne dich weiterzumachen. _Warum bist du nie zurückgekommen?_"

„Soweit ich weiß _war_ ich tot. Ich kann mich wirklich an nichts mehr nach dieser Nacht im Park erinnern. Das einzige Detail, dass ich im Polizeibericht ausgelassen habe war die Tatsache, dass ich gestorben bin."

Sie schaffte es sich zu einem Punkt zu beruhigen, an dem ihre Schluchzer nur noch kleine Schniefer waren. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, es war nicht deine schuld. Aber du hast mich wieder belogen."

„Ich vermute, das habe ich. Ich habe dich deswegen gewarnt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Das hast du." _Moment mal. _„Aber du hast nicht gelogen, als du gesagt hast, dass Usagi in dieser Nacht da war. Komisch, dass ich mich gar nicht an sie erinnere. Die einzigen anderen Leute da waren Zoisite und die Sailor Sen—" _Usagi's Frisur! Natürlich! Ich war ein kompletter Idiot, dass ich das nicht schon früher gemerkt habe. _„Usagi ist Sailor Moon, oder?"

Nephrite nickte.

„Das heißt, dass Ami und Rei und Minako und Makoto die anderen Senshi sein müssen. Ich hab mich schon gedacht, dass sich Usagi in letzter Zeit ein bisschen komisch benommen hat. Und die Sache mit Mamoru, wie sie sich ständig entweder hassen oder lieben…. Er würde einen süßen Tuxedo Mask abgeben, aber ich denke du gefällst mir besser."

Dieses Mal war Nephrite's Lächeln sein Eigenes. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass mir die Rolle stehen würde. Sieh mal, es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte. Wenn du sie hören willst sollten wir uns besser irgendwo hinsetzen."

* * *

„… und deshalb ist unser nächster Schritt, eines dieser Wesen zu finden und es zum Reden zu bringen." Schloss Nephrite.

„Was für eine Geschichte", sagte Naru, als sie sich umsah. Die saßen gedrängt auf einer schmalen Plattform auf einem der höheren Gebäude der Stadt. Es war so eng, dass Naru auf Nephrite's Schoß saß. Sie fragte sich, ob er den Platz absichtlich deshalb ausgesucht hatte. Wenn ja hatte sie nichts dagegen. Sie mochte das Gefühl seiner Arme um sich.

„Denkst du, ich lüge wieder?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß, dass du es nicht tust." Die Sonne ging gerade über dem Hafen unter. Sie hatte ihn noch nie von soweit oben gesehen. „Denkst du es macht den anderen etwas aus, dass du mir das alles erzählst?"

Sie fühlte wie er mit den Achseln zuckte. „Ich denke nicht. Wenn man bedenkt, dass du mich kennst und das Lieblingziel jedes Youma zu sein scheinst, der sich in einem hundert Kilometerradius aufhält, musst du einen Großteil davon schon selbst herausgefunden haben."

„Klasse, nenn mich nur einen Monstermagnet." _Ich frage mich was ich Umino sage. Er ist ja ganz süß und alles, aber er kann einfach nicht mithalten. Nephrite wird immer so viel mehr als er sein. _„Nephrite?"

„Hmmmm?"

„Sei vorsichtig, hörst du? Ich glaube, ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich noch einmal zu verlieren."

Sie war sich sicher, dass er lächelte. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun, um das zu vermeiden. Ich war nie besonders begeistert von Schmerzen."

Diese Bemerkung schien eine Decke über die Unterhaltung zu werfen und sie saßen schweigend da, als die ersten Sterne am Himmel erschienen. Dann sah Naru auf die Uhr. „Oh mein Gott, schau, wie spät es ist. Mama wird mich umbringen! Ich muss sofort nach Hause. Weißt du", fügte sie erinnernd hinzu, „sie hat mich vor die gewarnt. Offensichtlich hältst du mich immer zu lange außer Haus."

Er lachte. „Ich vermute, dass die tausend Jahre im Negaversum mein Zeitgefühl etwas durcheinander gebracht haben. Lass uns gehen." Er nahm ihre Hand in einen festen Griff und stand auf – er stand auf nichts, soweit Naru sagen konnte. Dann wirbelte roter und weißer Rauch um sie und als er sich wieder verflüchtigte standen sie vor der Tür zu Naru's Wohnung. Er lockerte seinen Griff und drehte sie zu sich.

„Gute Nacht, Naru." _Wird er mich küssen? Traue ich mich, ihn zu fragen? Nein, es wäre zu peinlich, wenn er nein sagen würde. _„Gute Nacht." Er nickte ihr zu, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder. _Werden wir jemals zusammen sein können?_ Naru seufzte als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Und wo genau bist du gewesen?" Ihre Mutter wartete hinter der Tür, aber damit hatte sie gerechnet. „Weißt du wie spät es ist?"

„Ungefähr sieben?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dich um halb sechs zum Abendessen erwartet habe, Naru. Ich verlange ja nicht viel, aber das ist eine der Regeln."

„Es tut mir leid." _Nicht gut genug. Sie kriegt diesen ‚was mache ich nur mit dir'-Gesichtsausdruck schon wieder. _„Naru, ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, ohne Vater, aber Sanjoin Masato wird diese Lücke nicht füllen. Ich will nicht dass du ihn noch einmal siehst."

„Nein." Die Ruhe in dem einen Wort schien ihre Mutter zu überraschen.

„Es tut mir leid", begann Naru, „aber das kann ich nicht tun. Er weiß nicht, was mit ihm in dem Jahr passiert ist, als er verschwunden war." _Naja, irgendwie stimmt das ja._ „Er könnte jederzeit wieder verschwinden, ohne sich von mir zu verabschieden. Ich werde die Zeit, die ich habe nicht verstreichen lassen, nur weil du Angst hast, er könnte mich ausnutzen, nur weil ich so viel jünger als er bin." _Ungefähr eintausend Jahre. „_Wir haben nie etwas getan, dass wir nicht auch in deiner Gegenwart tun könnten." _Nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Vor ihr zu teleportieren würde sie wahrscheinlich ausflippen lassen, aber das ist nicht das Gleiche._ „Du machst dir wegen nichts Sorgen."

„Ich mache mir wegen nichts Sorgen? Hörst du eigentlich, wie du mit mir redest? Ich erlaube nicht, dass er dieses wilde Verhalten von dir auch noch unterstützt, Naru."

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Naru wieder, „ aber es gibt Dinge auf der Welt, die sind mir wichtiger, als was du über mein Verhalten denkst. Und auch wenn du versuchst mich unter Hausarrest zu stellen bis ich Zwanzig* bin, ich suche mir meine Freunde selbst aus und entscheide selbst, was ich mit meiner Zeit mache." _Der Punkt, an dem du mich in dieser Sache beschützen könntest ist schon lange vorbei, Mutter. Sei mir bitte nicht böse. _„Ich weiß was ich tue. Es wird mir nichts passieren. Bitte."

Ihre Mutter seufzte. „Wir werden morgen noch einmal darüber reden. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du ohne Abendessen ins Bett gehen, wenn du schon nicht zur ausgemachten Zeit daheim warst. Geh in dein Zimmer."

„Ja, Mutter." Naru latschte den Flur entlang in ihr Zimmer. _Nephrite, ich hoffe es geht dir gut.

* * *

_

#Sie waren heute in der ganzen Stadt unterwegs.# stellte der Techniker fest.

#Hast du irgendwelche Gewohnheiten feststellen können?# ‚Mein Lord' tobte. Der Uralte wartete ungeduldig auf Ergebnisse und ließ alles an ihm aus.

#Nur eine. Es scheint als wäre einer von ihnen versessen auf einen speziellen Menschen. Er verbringt eine Menge Zeit mit ihr.#

#Hervorragend. Wenn wir sie angreifen wird ihn das herauslocken und selbst wenn ihn nicht besiegen können, bekommen wir wenigstens einen Eindruck seiner Kraft.#

* * *

* In Japan ist man mit 20 volljährig. Im Original heißt es hier 21, wie es in Amerika, wo die Autorin herkommt der Fall wäre. Ich denke, da die Geschichte in Japan spielt und ich auch die Namen angepasst habe ist diese Änderung vertretbar.

Falls sich schon mal jemand gefragt hat, wegen dem Altersunterschied zwischen Naru und Nephrite: ein Mädchen darf nach dem japanischen Gesetz mit 13 Jahren heiraten, sofern sie die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern hat, ohne Erlaubnis der Eltern mit 16 Jahren. Naru ist hier etwa 15-16 Jahre alt, weshalb eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden in Japan sogar legal wäre.


	7. Kapitel 6

Okeeey... dachte eigentlich das Kapitel stände schon online. Soviel zu meiner derzeitigen geistigen Verfassung. Naja, diese Woche noch fünf Modulprüfungen, und dann sollte ich wieder Zeit haben *uff*

* * *

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

* * *

**_Kapitel 6_**

* * *

_Es klopft jemand an die Tür_, dachte Frau Osaka verschlafen. _Wer kann das sein? Es ist… drei Uhr in der früh! Ich wünschte die würden aufhören und ich könnte wieder ins Bett gehen. _Aber so viel Glück hatte sie nicht. Als sie immer wacher wurde beschloss sie an die Tür zu gehen, in der Hoffnung den unbekannten Störenfried zur Ruhe zu bringen. _Vielleicht ist es schon wieder Sanjoin. Der Mann hat vor nichts Respekt. _Naru stand schon im Flur.

„Was ist los, Mama?" fragte ihre Tochter.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Frau Osaka ihr, „aber ich werde es herausfinden."

Sie hatten keinen Türspion. Sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal einen benötigte. Tokio galt als eine der sichersten Städte der Welt, was Diebstähle und Einbrüche anging. Aber im Moment wünschte sie, dass sie einen hätte einbauen lassen. Der einzige Weg, festzustellen, wer vor der Tür stand war, die Sicherheitskette anzulegen und die Tür zu öffnen. Was sie nur durch eine dünne Kette gesichert ließ.

Die Person vor der Tür war niemand, den sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte sie in ihre kältesten Ich-kann-genau-sehen-dass-Sie-nicht-das-Geld-haben-etwas-in-meinem-Laden-zu-kaufen-also-verlassen-Sie-mein-Geschäft – Stimme.

„Bitte. Ich musssss ihr Telefon benutsssen. Essss issst dringend."

_Was für ein unangenehmer Akzent. _„Einen Moment, ich reiche es ihnen hinaus." Sie würde verdammt sein, wenn sie den hereinließe.

Der Fremde kicherte. Kicherte! „Ich bedaure, dassssss issst nicht möglich." Sagte er und drückte die Tür kraftvoll auf, dabei die Kette vom Rahmen losreißend. Seine Augen glühten und auch wenn sie nicht genau sehen konnte was unter dem Schatten seines Hutes noch verborgen war, so sah es doch nicht allzu menschlich aus.

Frau Osaka wich zurück, bis sie ihre Tochter erreichte. Sie warf einen überraschten Blick auf Naru. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass das Mädchen weglaufen oder schreien würde, aber Naru stand fest auf der Stelle.

„Du musst hier raus", drängte die Frau.

„Nicht ohne dich." Das Mädchen war so ruhig! „Außerdem, wo sollen wir hin? Wir wohnen im dritten Stock und zur Feuertreppe müssen wir an dem ding vorbei."

Die Kreatur griff nach vorne, stieß Frau Osaka zur Seite und griff sich ihre Tochter. „Wo isssst er?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Lass mich gehen!" Naru schaute düster auf die Hand die sie am Kragen hielt, während ihre Mutter verzweifelt nach einem stumpfen Schlagwerkzeug suchte. Das Telefon war zu klein, das war zu schwer….

„Wo isssssst er?" hisste das Ding. Seine Augen glühten schon wieder.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß es nicht! Er ist nicht hier!"

Es schleuderte Naru zur Seite und wendete sich ihrer Mutter zu. „Wenn ich diessssen Mensssch hier töte wirssst du mir vielleicht ersssählen, wo er issst."

Naru versuchte aufzustehen, aber sie wurde ganz bleich und fiel wieder an die Wand zurück. „Mutter, lauf!" Das Wesen griff Frau Osaka an den Haaren. Seine Hand schien aus Feuer zu sein. Sie konnte den Rauch riechen.

„_Nephrite!" _schrie Naru. _„Hilf mir. Ich brauche dich! Nephrite!"_

„Lass sie gehen. Ich bin es, den du willst."

_Sanjoin._ Identifizierte Naru's Mutter den Neuankömmling, als die Kreatur sie losließ und herumwirbelte um ihm gegenüberzutreten. _Oder etwa nicht? _Er trug grau, in einem seltsamen Stil, der irgendwie an eine Militäruniform erinnerte und seine Stimme war härter als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Aber die Augen waren dieselben. Und das Haar. Es musste er sein.

Er war genauso ruhig, wie Naru es war, bevor die Kreatur sich an ihr vergriffen hatte, mit Ausnahme seiner Augen. Seine Augen wirkten als wäre er – genervt? War dieses Ding für ihn nur ein kleines Ärgernis? Er legte seine linke Hand auf seine Brust, als ob er etwas damit bedeckte. Seine andere hand streckte er vor sich aus.

„Ich rufe die Macht der Sterne." Seine Stimme war immer noch absolut gelassen, als dünne Stränge weißen Lichts sich in seiner Hand zu sammeln begannen. Sie explodierten mit einem Zischen und drückte die Kreatur einige Schritte zurück. Es schien sie nicht besonders zu beeindrucken.

„Also hatte Zoisite recht." Sprach er mit sich selbst, der Kreatur oder – Frau Osakas Blick fiel auf ihre Tochter. Obwohl sie weiß wie ein Blatt Papier war schien Naru zu verstehen was da vorging und jede Kleinigkeit in sich aufzunehmen. „Ihr seid resistent gegen unsere Kräfte."

Eine Welle von Licht und Feuer schoss von der Kreatur auf sie und Naru zu. Sanjoin stellte sich vor sie und blockte sie mit seinem Arm. Er schien keinen Schaden zu nehmen.

„Sehr beeindruckend", sagte er mit arktischer Kälte in der Stimme. „Aber nicht annähernd gut genug!" Blaues Licht begann zwischen den Fingern der Hand, die er auf seiner Brust hielt, hervorzuströmen. Die Kreatur wich zurück, stieß aber bald an die Wand. Sie fürchtete sich nun. „Ich frage mich…"

Sanjoin musste zu sich selbst gesprochen haben, da er den Satz nicht beendete. Eine blaue Aura wurde um ihn herum sichtbar, sie vibrierte vor Energie und ließ sein Haar senkrecht abstehen. Stränge aus Licht schossen auf die Kreatur zu uns schlossen sie ein. „Es sollte möglich sein…" Blaue Flammen zogen sich zu einer Kugel um das Monster zusammen, dann schrumpfte die Kugel langsam bis zur Größe eines Baseballs. Grimmig lächelnd hielt Sanjoin seine rechte Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben vor sich hin. Der Ball schwebte zu ihm herüber und stoppte in seiner Hand. Er nahm ihn in seiner andere Hand, schlussendlich das, was er die ganze Zeit über gehalten hatte loslassend. Seine Aura verschwand und er ging hinüber zu der Wand, gegen die Naru immer noch lehnte.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Frau Osaka war überrascht über die echte Sorge, die in seiner Stimme lag.

„Ich denke schon", antwortete das Mädchen. „Nur ein paar blaue Flecke. Autsch." Sanjoin streckte seine freie Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Was wirst du damit machen?" Sie nickte in Richtung des Balles.

„Ich werde es mit nach Hause nehmen. Kunzite will unbedingt mit einem sprechen. Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn wir irgendetwas herausfinden."

„Was meinen Sie damit, Sie werden es ihr sagen? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie da noch weiter mit hereingezogen wird, Sanjoin, oder wie auch immer Ihr Name lautet." Nun, nachdem die unmittelbare Krise vorbei war, setzte die Realität für Frau Osaka wieder ein.

„Sie _ist_ schon längst involviert." Er hatte seinen Arm um die Schulter des Mädchens gelegt. „Ich will sie nur beschützen. Sie könnten wegen ihr wiederkommen, oder wegen Ihnen."

Naru _presste_ sich regelrecht an ihn, Herrgott nochmal! „Ich wird' euch zwei nicht um mich streiten lassen, wie zwei Hunde um einen alten Knochen", warf das Mädchen ein. „Nephrite, wenn du das Ding befragen willst, komme ich mit. Ansonsten gehe ich wieder ins Bett."

„Jetzt wäre am besten", erwiderte Sanjoin – Nephrite?

„Dann lass uns gehen." Das Mädchen ging einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sie neben ihm, an ihn gelehnt, stand.

Nephrite sah Frau Osaka direkt an. „Für den Moment wird es das Beste sein, wenn Sie zurück ins Bett gehen", sagte er, „erwähnen sie die Geschehnisse gegenüber niemandem und öffnen Sie unter keinen Umständen die Tür. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Schäden bezahlt werden, es war ja auch mein Fehler." Eine Wand aus rotem Nebel formte sich um ihn und Naru. Als sie verschwand waren beide weg.

Frau Osaka griff nach dem Telefon, dann ließ sie es wieder sinken. Es gab zwar die Möglichkeit, wenn auch sehr klein, dass sie in der Lage wäre eine Geschichte für die Polizei zu erfinden, aber sie erinnerte sich noch immer an Nephrite's Augen, als er die Kreatur angesehen hatte. Der Mann war ein rücksichtsloser Killer. Und er hatte ihre Tochter. Und sie würde ihm am besten nicht in die Quere kommen.

* * *

Sie re-materialisierten in der Dunkelheit, aber da Nephrite darüber nicht besonders beunruhigt wirkte entscheid sie, dass es ihr auch nichts ausmachte. Er hatte immer noch den Arm um sie, als er den Ball aus seinem Griff entließ. Der Ball schwebte vor ihm auf Augenhöhe, was ihn einige Zentimeter über ihren Kopf platzierte.

„Ist es das?" Das Geräusch von Schritten in ihre Richtung folgte der unbekannten Stimme. Ein weißhaariger Mann tauchte in dem Kreis von schwachem Licht, das der Ball aussandte, auf.

„Das ist es." Bestätigte Nephrite. „Ich denke nicht, dass es glücklich sein wird, wenn wir es heraus lassen. Seid also vorbereitet. Wo ist Zoisite?"

„Er holt Jadeite."

Also musste der Fremde, nach dem Ausschlussverfahren, Kunzite sein. Naru hatte das schon vermutet. Zoisite erschien inmitten etwas, das aussah wie ein Wirbel aus blassrosa Blütenblättern. „Er ist nicht da. Ich denke, er ist wieder in die Stadt gegangen."

„Wir haben keine Zeit, um auf ihn zu warten." Als Zoisite neben ihm landete legte Kunzite seinen Arm um die Hüfte des zierlichen Mannes. Naru erkannte, was Nephrite gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass Ami nicht Zoisite's Typ sei und errötete. „Lass es frei."

Nephrite schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Die blaue Sphäre platze wie eine Seifenblase, und ließ dabei eine sehr verärgerte Kreatur frei. Es hatte die Kleider verloren, die es trug, um menschlich zu wirken und es strahlte wie ein Regenbogen, in allen Farben. Aber trotz seiner Schönheit konnte Naru nicht vergessen, wie bösartig es war.

„Wer seid ihr und warum sucht ihr uns?" Kunzite's Stimme hallte in den Ecken des Raumes, was darauf hinwies, dass er wohl größer war als Naru vermutet hatte.

„Wir ssssind die Empyrean, Zzerssstörer der Welten." Seine Stimme erinnerte an das Zischen und Knacken eines offenen Feuers. „Ihr könnt unssss nicht besssiegen, Narr. Diesss issst unsssere Welt."

Ein Strahl grünen Lichts schoss aus Zoisite's Hand und traf die Kreatur. Sie zischte. „Du wirst Lord Kunzite respektvoll anreden", stellte der Blonde in einem Ton fest, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

„Du hast speziell einen von uns gesucht. Warum?" fragte Kunzite, Zoisite ignorierend.

Das Ding hisste noch einmal, aber dieses Mal klang es wie Gelächter, nicht wie ein Schmerzensschrei. „Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung", stellte es fest. „Ihr werdet ausss mir nichtsss herausssbekommen. Ich hoffe, der Uralte isssst von diesssem Sssspiel amüsssiert! Zur Ehre desss unendlichen Lichtsss!" Und es explodierte.

Naru fühlte wie Nephrite Magie um sie herum aufbaute, um sie vor dem Schlimmsten zu bewahren, aber der Wind zerrte trotzdem an ihrer Kleidung und ihren Haaren.

„Die Empyrean." Sagte Nephrite in die Stille.

„Das war beinahe so unproduktiv, wie unser Gespräch heute Morgen.", stellte Zoisite angewiedert fest.

„Wir haben etwas von Wert gelernt", hielt Nephrite dagegen.

„Oh, und das wäre?"

„Sie haben Angst vor uns. Würdest du Selbstmord begehen um der Folter von jemandem zu entgehen, der dich nicht verletzen kann?"

Naru erschauderte bei dem Wort Folter und lehnte sich gegen Nephrite um seine beruhigende Nähe zu spüren. Seine Arme zogen sie fester an sich heran, bis sie praktisch auf seinen Füßen stand. Nun konnte sie es nicht länger zurückhalten und gähnte laut. Kunzite und Zoisite sahen sie nun direkt an. Sie hatten sich davor Mühe gegeben sie zu ignorieren.

„Ich sollte dich zurück nach Hause bringe, so dass du ins Bett kannst", sagte Nephrite.

„Bitte nicht. Ich denke ich kann es jetzt nicht ertragen nach Hause zu gehen. Nicht, nachdem was alles passiert ist."

„Also gut. Es ist sowieso beinahe Morgen." Er führte sie eilig durch die Dunkelheit auf einen mäßig beleuchteten Flur, dann eine Treppe herunter. An deren Ende öffnete er eine Tür und sie war erleichtert ein normales, wenn auch spartanisch eingerichtetes, Schlafzimmer zu sehen. Sie legte sich auf das harte, schmale Bett und war eingeschlafen, noch bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.

* * *

#Der, den wir geschickt haben ist tot.# Berichtete ‚mein Lord'.

#Das sehe ich selbst, du Dummkopf!# Der Uralte rückte näher an den Scanner heran und blockierte damit ‚mein Lords' Sicht komplett.

#Mir gefällt das nicht. Der Weber, der die Rufe des Mädchens erhört hat, gehört zu den Stärksten, die ich je gesehen habe, und doch ist er nicht das Zentrum. Wenn wir das Zentrum finden können wir davon ausgehen, dass seine Macht katastrophal sein wird. Und es sind immer noch drei übrig, die getestet werden müssen! Hattest du Erfolg dabei, herauszufinden, wohin er unseren Bruder zu seinem Untergang brachte?#

#Nein, Uralter#, antwortete der Scannertechniker, den er gefragt hatte respektvoll, #es scheint, als ob es sich dabei nicht wirklich um einen Teil dieser Welt handelt. Wie auch immer, wir haben bei einem von den Webern eine Gewohnheit ausfindig machen können. Einer von ihnen scheint den Großteil seiner Nächte in einem bestimmten Gebiet der Stadt zu verbringen.#

#Hervorragend. Morgen werden wir bereit für ihn sein.#

* * *

_Nephrite, Nephrite…. Warum hast du das getan? Du solltest es besser wissen, als deine Fähigeiten so offenzulegen. Erinnerst du dich an nichts mehr, was ich dir beigebracht habe?_

Eine plötzliche Schwäche zwang den dunklen Mann auf seine Knie und er starrte mit Abscheu auf seine linke Hand. _Einen Tag noch, vielleicht auch zwei, dann ist mein Anteil an dieser Geschichte endgültig vorüber. _Er wischte sich Blut aus den Mundwinkeln. _Ich sollte sie, wenn ich sie endlich treffe, fragen, ob es schmerzt zu tot zu sein._

* * *

So, dass wars für diese Woche_. _

_Ich hoffe irgendjemand ließt, das hier überhaupt, man hört ja nichts von euch ;-)  
_


	8. Kapitel 7

So, Klausurphase überstanden... da jetzt das neue Semester losgeht sollte ich auch wieder mehr Zeit haben als in den Ferien (irgendwie paradox oder?)

* * *

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_Kapitel 7_**

* * *

Naru erwachte in einem ihr unbekannten Raum durch das Atemgeräusch eines anderen Menschen. Sie benötigte einige Zeit um bei dem gedämpften Licht herauszufinden, wo sie war. Um zu realisieren, dass sie nicht alleine in dem Bett lag benötigte sie noch einem Moment länger.

Nephrite lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr, beinahe voll bekleidet, nur seine Jacke und seine Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen. Seinen Kopf hatte er auf seinen Arm gelegt und sein Harr war zerzaust und ungekämmt. Sein Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig, so dass sie sicher war, dass er wirklich schlief. Sie wünschte sich, es würde so bleiben. Die Situation war doch ein bisschen peinlich. Hatte sie doch mit dem Mann ihrer Träume zusammen im Bett gelegen, ohne es zu wissen! Sie stellte sich das Gesicht ihrer Mutter vor, sollte sie jemals davon hören und musste ein nervöses Kichern unterdrücken. _Ich frage mich, warum er mich in sein Bett gelegt hat. Und warum hat er sich danebengelegt? _Sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, sich wieder neben ihn zu legen. Was sollte sie im Bett mit einem Mann, der, wenn alles gesagt und getan war, eigentlich immer noch ein nahezu Fremder für sie war, egal, was sie alles durchgemacht hatten? Sie hatte sich letzte Nacht wirklich gefürchtet, als ihr bewusst geworden war, was er meinte, als er sagte, er wolle das Ding ‚befragen'. _Folter. Ohh, mein armer Nephrite… _Und trotzdem, zu ihr war er freundlich und zuvorkommend. Beschützend. Und Naru war sich absolut sicher, dass sie ihn liebte.

Naru seufzte. Sogar dieses leise Geräusch war ausreichend, um Nephrite aufzuwecken, welcher sich nun umdrehte, um sie anzusehen. „Tut mir leid, wegen der Schlafgelegenheit", entschuldigte er sich. „Hier ist eine Menge Platz, aber ehrlich gesagt, was ich nicht selbst nutze steht leer. Soweit ich weiß schläft Jadeite immer noch auf dem Boden. Und ich habe den Schlaf genauso sehr gebraucht wie du."

„Erzähl' es einfach nicht meiner Mutter", unterbrach ihn Naru und wurde mit einem Lächeln belohnt. „Sie ist wirklich besorgt um mich" fuhr sie fort. Als die Realität langsam einsickerte fügte sie hinzu, „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du etwas zum Anziehen für mich hast?"

„Ich denke es lässt wird sich etwas finden lassen", erwiderte Nephrite und stüzte sich auf den Ellbogen auf. „Verdammt." Fluchte er leise und rieb sich die Schulter.

„Tut es immer noch weh?" fragte Naru.

„Ehrlich gesagt denke ich, dass es alles eine Kopfsache ist. Ich _weiß_, dass diese Stacheln meine –Todesursache war und mein Bewusstsein schafft es manchmal sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nie wirklich geheilt ist…"

Vorsichtig griff sie nach seiner Hand. Seine Haut war warm. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich immer anfühlte, als hätte er leichtes Fieber. Außer als er starb. Damals war seine Haut kalt gewesen, wie ein bleiernes Gewicht in ihren Armen.

Mit seiner freien Hand strich er ihr über das Gesicht. Es schien nur eine richtige Antwort darauf zu geben. Sie lehnte sich nach unten und presste ihre Lippen gegen seine. Sie wollte sie eigentlich nur kurz streifen, es eine leichte Berührung sein zu lassen, aber seine Hand fuhr in ihren Nacken und hielt sie länger fest als sie es vorgehabt hatte. Naru fühlte wie sie errötete, aber er war zu stark für sie und machte es ihr nicht möglich sich loszumachen, bevor er sie losließ.

„Wir machen das besser nicht noch mal", sagte Nephrite, als er sich endlich entschloss sie freizugeben.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Naru und wurde noch röter. _Ich bin mir sicher es hat ihm gefallen. Ich weiß, mir hat es gefallen. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?_

„Weil zu viel zu jung für mich bist, um das zu tun, was ich im Moment gerne tun würde." Er drehte sich um und schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand um aufzustehen. „Ich werde gehen und nachsehen, ob ich etwas zum Anziehen für dich finde. Aber ich muss dich warnen, wahrscheinlich wird es viel zu groß sein." Er trottete aus dem Raum, wobei er seine Stiefel und seine Jacke dort liegen ließ, wo er sie die Nacht zuvor hingeworfen hatte.

Naru konnte ihm nur noch nachsehen und sich darüber wundern, wie es weitergehen würde.

* * *

Sie waren zu fünft, als sie diesen Morgen am Balkontisch saßen. Naru lernte nun auch Jadeite kennen, welcher zu spät erschien und unrasiert, in zerknitterter Kleidung und mit einer halbvollen Flasche Sake in der Hand.

„Was macht _sie _hier?" Wie vorauszusehen war, kam der Einwand von Zoisite.

„Sie ist ein Teil der ganzen Sache", sagte Nephrite fest, „und in jedem Fall könnte sie einen guten Lockvogel abgeben. Youma und dergleichen scheinen Gefallen an ihr zu finden, warum auch immer." Verborgen unter dem Tisch drückte er leicht ihre Hand, so, als wollte er ihr sagen, dass er es nicht so meinte.

Alle Sahen zu Kunzite. Der weißhaarige General sah einen Moment grübelnd auf Naru.

„Nun gut", sagte er schließlich, „sie hat bewiesen, dass sie Nephrite's Geheimnisse wahren kann. Sie kann bleiben."

„Sie wird ja eine große Hilfe sein." Jadeite nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und lümmelte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl.

„Mehr Hilfe als du Jadeite", schnappte Kunzite. „Wir sind hauptsächlich hier um dich auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Ich erwarte, dass du den Mund hältst und zuhörst."

„Wer ist gestorben und hat dich zum Gott gemacht?" fragte Jadeite höhnisch.

Kunzite's Augen begannen zu glühen. Wind wehte durch seine Haare. „Versuche nicht mich herauszufordern", warnte ihn der älteste der Generäle. „Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir keine Energie dadurch verschwenden, indem wir gegeneinander kämpfen, aber ich bin immer noch der Mächtigste von uns. Vielleicht möchtest du daran erinnert werden, was das bedeutet?" Naru, die zwischen ihm und Nephrite saß spürte eine Spannung in der Luft, wie während eines Gewitters kurz bevor es blitzt.

Jadeite starrte zurück, aber er griff nicht nach seiner Macht. „Ein anderes Mal", gab er nach. Naru gab sich keine Mühe, Nephrite's Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zu folgen. _Was tue ich hier? _Wunderte sie sich. Gekleidet in Zoisite's geliehene Kleidung, die, wie Nephrite vorhergesagt hatte, viel zu groß war, musste sie genauso fehl am Platz aussehen, wie sie sich fühlte. _Ich liebe Nephrite. Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Aber manchmal ist er mir wirklich unheimlich und die anderen sind noch zehnmal schlimmer. Sie machen mir Angst, vor allem Zoisite. Und Jadeite. Und er wird nie in der Lage sein, sich komplett vom ihnen oder seiner Vergangenheit im Negaversum zu trennen. Kann ich damit leben? *Wirklich* damit leben, für den Rest meines Lebens? Oder sollte ich nicht lieber zu Umino zurück, und mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich ihn in letzter Zeit ziemlich ignoriert habe? _Sie warf einen Blick auf Nephrite. _Das sind die Dinge, die sie einem nicht erzählen, über diese ganze Liebe-auf-den-ersten-Blick-Sache._

* * *

Als Bunny klopfte schwang die Tür unter ihrer Hand einfach auf. „Naru?" rief sie unsicher. „Frau Osaka?"

Der Eingangsbereich lag in Scherben, stellte sie fest, als sie die Wohnung betrat. Und die Farbe an der Wand im Flur war zersprungen, als ob sie einer großen Hitze ausgesetzt war. Alles papier, dass herumlag war in einem Stadium zwischen verkohlt und Asche.

„Usagi?"

_Sie sieht aus als hätte sie überhaupt nicht geschlafen,_ dachte Usagi, als Naru's Mutter aus der Richtung des Schlafzimmers kam. „Was ist hier passiert? Geht es Naru gut?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist mit ihm gegangen. Seitdem habe ich sie nicht gesehen."

„Ihm, wer?"

„Ich wünschte das wüsste ich," erwiderte Frau Osaka. „Naru nannte ihn Nephrite. Er könnte Sanjouin Masato's Zwillingsbruder sein. Er…"

_Nicht schon wieder_, dachte Usagi. „Hat er sie entführt? Was ist passiert?"

„Also eigentlich, ich….ich glaube er hat uns das Leben gerettet."

_Hört sich nicht nach dem Nephrite an, den ich kenne… aber andererseits, bei unserem Gespräch im Park war er auch nicht wie sonst. Zoisite, der mit Ami scherzt, Jadeite, der ohne zu klagen einsteckt, was Rei austeilt… keiner von ihnen verhält sich auf eine Art und Weise, die ich normal nennen würde. Vielleicht verändern sie sich ja doch zum Besseren. _„Wissen Sie was? Ich denke Sie stehen unter Schock. Setzten Sie sich hin und ich mach uns etwas Tee. Dann können Sie mir alles erzählen." Frau Osaka ließ sich in das Wohnzimmer führen und auf einen Stuhl setzen. Sie wirkte einigermaßen gefasst, als sie Usagi erklärte, wo der Tee zu finden sei. _Sie wäre nicht so ruhig, wenn sie wüsste, was ich normalerweise für ein Chaos veranstalte wenn ich versuche etwas zu kochen_, brachte die Sailor Senshi sich selbstkritisch zu Bewusstsein, als sie das Tablett hereintrug und vor der älteren Frau absetzte. Frau Osaka schien sich etwas besser zu fühlen, als sie etwas des heißen Gebräus getrunken hatte. Usagi wollte das Gespräch gerade wieder zurück auf Naru, Nephrite und die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht lenken als sie die Stimme ihrer Freundin auf dem Flur hörte.

„Mama? Bist du da?"

Frau Osakas Hände zitterten, verschütteten etwas Tee. „Naru? Bist du das?"

„Natürlich bin ich das." Usagi konnte nur starren, als ihre Freundin in den Raum kam. Naru trug graue Uniformhosen, die nur einem der Vier aus dem Negaversum gehören konnten, an den Enden hochgekrempelt und ein cremefarbenes Oberteil, das an den falschen Stellen definitiv zu eng saß. Ihren Schafanzug trug sie über dem Arm. „Schau mal, es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, was heute Nacht passiert ist. Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen, aber ich musste wissen, was los ist und ich denke es wär eine gute Idee wenn ich mit Usagi reden würde. Alleine. Jetzt."

_Sie hat sich verändert_, dachte Usagi. Naru's Gesicht war beinahe ausdruckslos. Sie wirkte überhaupt nicht beunruhigt darüber, dass sie sich über ihre Mutter hinweggesetzt hatte und die Nacht… wo verbracht hatte? Im Negaversum? _Wird Nephrite sie in eine von ihnen verwandeln?_

„Mach nur", sagte Frau Osaka. „Obwohl du nicht so wirkst, als würde es dich kümmern, was ich erlaube und was nicht."

Usagi folgte Naru in ihr Zimmer. Naru warf ihren Schlafanzug auf das Bett und schloss die Tür.

„Setz dich, Usagi. Ich will nicht, dass es dich umhaut."

Usagi setzte sich folgsam an ihren üblichen Platz am Fenster. „Wirst du mir erzählen, warum du Zoisite's Hosen anhast?"

Gegen das Fenster gelehnt ignorierte Naru diese Frage. „Ich denke, als erstes sollte ich dich warnen. Nephrite hat mir erzählt, dass du Sailor Moon bist." Sie lächelte plötzlich. Es sah aus, als wäre die Naru, die Usagi kannte zurück, wenigstens für eine Weile. „Ich komm mir so dämlich vor, dass ich da nicht selber draufgekommen bin. Ich meine, deine Haare sehen aus wie Fleischbällchen."

„Hey, hör auf die über meine Haare lustig zu machen." Usagi's Protest war höchstens halbherzig.

„Und ich hab ne Nachricht für dich. Nephrite hat hier eins von den Monstern letzte Nacht gefangen genommen. Die Dinger nennen sich selber Empyrean und sie wollen die Erde übernehmen."

Usagi verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht schon wieder! Was ist eigentlich so toll an dem Planeten? Irgendwie will jeder Außerirdische von hier bis zum Dreißigsten Jahrhundert die Erde!"

„Aber eigentlich wollte ich nicht deswegen mit dir reden." Naru rutschte runter, bis sie auf dem Boden gegenüber von Usagi saß. Sie wirkte verloren in ihren geliehenen, zu großen Klamotten. „Ich brauch jetzt ne Freundin."

„Was ist los, Naru?" Usagi war besorgt.

„Es ist Nephrite. Usagi, ich weiß ich liebe ihn. Aber er macht mir auch Angst. Ziemlich. Er… er und die anderen wollten das Ding letzte Nacht foltern. Ich… manchmal ist er der wunderbare Typ, den ich kenne und dann plötzlich verwandelt er sich in jemand anderen. Jemand aus dem Negaversum. Und ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll!"

„Naru, ich…" Usagi seufzte. „Ich weiß noch wie es war, als Mamoru vom Negaversum übernommen wurde—hat dir Nephrite davon erzählt? Während er für Beryll gearbeitet hat war er auch so. In der einen Minute war er beinahe sein altes Ich, aber dann hat er irgendwas Grausames oder Schreckliches getan. Ich musste mich immer daran erinnern, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Metallia verändert Menschen und Nephrite hat für mehr als tausend Jahre im Negaversum gelebt. Ich denke, der Typ, den du kennst, der der sich um dich sorgt, ist wahrscheinlich der wahre Nephrite, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er sich je wieder von dem Einfluss des Negaversums befreien kann. Und du musst entscheiden, ob du damit leben kannst oder nicht, dass er manchmal gemein ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, Usagi. Manchmal denke ich, ich bin es, die sich verändert und er bleibt wie immer. Ich meine, guck' mich an." Naru klopfte auf ihr graugekleidetes Knie. „Ich habe meiner Mutter letzte Nacht widersprochen und bin mit einem Mann verschwunden, den ich ihr nicht mal vorgestellt habe. Und ich trau' mich nicht, irgendetwas zu erklären, weil alles mit Geheimnissen anderer Leute verbunden ist. Ich komme in furchtbare Schwierigkeiten deswegen, aber ich würde es immer wieder tun. Ich… ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen, dass ich mich in einen schlechten Menschen verwandel'."

„Es ist so, als würde man manchmal in zwei Welten leben." Sagte Usagi. „Ich bin mittlerweile ein Meister darin, aus meinem Zimmerfenster zu klettern, ohne meine Familie zu wecken…. Nun sieh dir an was du getan hast, Naru! Du musst dich wirklich in jemand schreckliches verwandeln, wenn du mich dazu bringst ernsthafte Unterhaltungen zu führen!"

„Sorry, Usagi", Naru lächelte, aber es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Wo hat er dich letzte Nacht hingebracht? Ins Negaversum?"

Das rothaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube da leben sie nicht mehr. Nein, es war ein großes, unheimliches Gebäude auf einem bewaldeten Hügel über der Stadt. Die Aussicht wäre großartig, wenn da nicht die ganzen Bäume wären. Er gab mir den…" sie holte einen Kristall von der Größe ihres kleinen Fingers aus der Tasche „… um wieder dorthin zu finden. Ich denke, man findet es sonst nicht leicht."

„Sie leben alle am selben Ort? Alle vier?" Usagi konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte gesehen, wie gut Nephrite und Zoisite _nicht _miteinander klarkamen.

„Naja, ich glaube Jadeite ist nicht oft da. Kunzite und nephrite scheinen sich Sorgen deswegen zu machen."

„Naru, tust du mir einen Gefallen? Sei vorsichtig mit diesen Typen, okey?"

„Natürlich werde ich das." Aber das rothaarige Mädchen wirkte immer noch nicht fröhlich.

* * *

#Es ist alles bereit.# Meldete der Truppenführer.

#Exzellent. Ihr kennt eure Befehle?#

#Wir suchen nach einem Wesen namens Jadeite. Er ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein Kristallweber und es muss deshalb mit extremer Vorsicht vorgegangen werden. Wir sollten die Stärke seiner Kräfte herausfinden, wenn er welche hat. Es ist möglich, dass keiner von uns zurückkehrt. Ihr werdet uns beobachten.#

#Exzellent. Geht jetzt.#

#Für die Herrlichkeit des unendlichen Lichts!# Der Truppenführer verschwand mit seinen Truppen.

#Ich hoffe sie haben Erfolg darin, ihn zu vernichten.# Reflektierte ‚mein Lord'. #Der Uralte braucht eine Erfolgsmeldung, um seine Zuversicht wiederherzustellen.#

* * *

Er hustete nun beinahe ununterbrochen. Blut bedeckte seine Hände, wann immer er sie sich vor das Gesicht führte. Wenn er nicht den alles verhüllenden Mantel gehabt hätte wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, als normal durchzugehen, unter den Menschen. So verbraucht war sein Körper schon. _Aber es ist ja beinahe vorbei…. _Sein Blick wurde klarer, als er einen bekannten blonden Haarschopf sah, allerdings, wie er ihn von einem zehn Stockwerke hohen Gebäude erkennen konnte hätte jeden anderen verwundert. _Dummkopf, was machst du hier? Ist dir nicht klar, in was für eine Gefahr du dich befindest?_

Er spürte das Brennen in seinen Gliedern, das anzeigte, dass die Empyrean nah waren, ein Hinterbleibsel des Giftes, dass auch jetzt noch dabei war ihn umzubringen. _Also werde ich doch nich gezwungen mich einzumischen. Es war ein langer Weg hierher._

Dunkelheit umhüllte seine Gestalt, sie breitete sich von innen nach außen aus. Als sie verschwand war das Dach leer, wenn man von einigen verwirrten Tauben absah.

* * *

Hehe... so langsam kommt fahrt in die Sache. Naru, Naru, Naru... bist du nicht davor gewarnt worden mit langhaarigen gutausehenden Typen mitzugehen? :-D


	9. Das andere Kapitel 7

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_Das andere Kapitel 7_**

* * *

„He da, Jay! Was soll's sein?"

„Bring mir nur eine Flasche und ein Glas und sieh zu, dass es mir nicht ausgeht." Jadeite sank auf einen Stuhl. _Erbärmliche Menschen. _Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Barkeeper ihn nach der zweiten Flasche aufs Trockene setzen würden und ihn zwingen würde, eine andere Bar zu finden und die ganze Vorstellung zu wiederholen. Er vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass er es nicht schaffte betrunken zu werden. Nur deprimiert und rührselig und verkatert. _Erbärmliche, erbärmliche Menschen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre zurück im Negaversum. Nicht dass Youma eine bessere Gesellschaft wären… aber wenn ich versuche zu gehen wird Kunzite mich töten. Verdammter Kerl! Immerhin hatte ich Rihe, als ich für Beryll gearbeitet habe! Und jetzt… _Jetzt war er mit regelmäßigen Aufblitzen von Erinnerungen geschlagen, die er nicht wollte und eine Last von Schuld mit sich brachten. _Alexandrite… Nein! Ich will mich nicht erinnern!_

Er leerte den Sake herunter. Wie immer half es nicht viel. Er konnte immer noch das Gesicht seines Bruder s vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Es begann immer so. Zuerst das Gesicht, dann die Stimme. Wechselnde Szenen mit ihnen beiden zusammen. Die Youma die ihn in den Raum brachten und die furchtbare Qual, als er den Körper sah. Er war daneben auf die Knie gefallen, streckte die Hand aus um ihn zu berühren…. Und dann war die Szene zu Ende, als ob sie jemand in zwei Hälften geschnitten hatte. Und irgendwie war das noch schlimmer als der ganze Rest. Er kämpfte darum nicht zu weinen, als er ein weiteres Glas leerte. _Tränen. Ich werde noch so weich wie der Rest von uns – Nephrite mit seinem Menschenmädchen, Kunzite, der sich weigert mich richtig zu disziplinieren oder Zoisite gegen Nephrite Rückendeckung zu geben, und Zoisite selber, der nicht mehr macht, als Nephrite gelegentlich zu beschimpfen! Wir verwandeln uns in einen Haufen verweichlichter, sentimentaler … Menschen!_

Mechanisch schenkte er sich ein und trank, bis der Barkeeper sich weigerte ihm eine neue Flasche zu bringen.

* * *

„Sag mal, Naru, war das nicht Jadeite?"

„Sah' aus wie er. Ich frage mich, wo er hingeht?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er was gutes vorhat", sagte Usagi, wobei sie einen sturen gesichtsausdruck bekam, den Naru nur zu gut kannte. „Lass uns ihn verfolgen und sehen, was er vorhat."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist", erwiderte Naru. „Ich meine, das geht uns doch nichts an."

„Naru, ich bin eine Sailor Senshi, vergessen? Wenn es um Negamüll wie Jadeite geht, geht es mich etwas an."

Schritt für Schritt ließ sich Naru mitschleifen. Sie und Usagi folgten Jadeite zu seiner nächsten Zwischenstation und waren sich dabei nicht bewusst, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren.

* * *

#Er kommt.#

#Exzellent. Blockiert den Gasseneingang.#

Der dunkle Mann, der die Jäger jagte, murmelte einen Fluch. _Ich hatte gehofft sie würden sich trennen. Jetzt werde ich es mit allen auf einmal aufnehmen müssen. _Wundersamerweise hatte sein Husten aufgehört, seit er die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte.

Ein zerzauster Jadeite betrat die Gasse, verfolgt in einiger Entfernung von… zwei jungen Mädchen? Das war der letzte Tropfen auf heißem Stein. Er _musste_ jetzt handeln. Er überprüfte, ob seine rechte Hand auch von dem Handschuh, den er immer trug ausreichend bedeckt war und schritt dann auf die Straße, direkt vor Jadeite.

„Es ist eine schöne Nacht, nicht wahr?"

„Wer ist das?" flüsterte Naru Usagi zu.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Flüsterte die Freundin zurück.

Die Gestalt, die Jadeite's Weg blockierte war groß und dünn. Oder so sah es für Naru zumindest aus. Es war unmöglich viel von ihm zu erkennen, außer seinem alles verhüllendem Mantel und der Hut, der sein Gesicht verdeckte. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er krank aussah. Die Hautfarbe schien nicht richtig zu sein, allerdings war das bei dem wenigen Licht schwer zu sagen.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg." Jadeite versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu drängeln, aber der Fremde griff nach seinem Ellenbogen. Der Unbekannte musste stark sein, denn er hatte Erfolg dabei Jadeite zu stoppen.

„Ich würde dort nicht entlang gehen", sagte der Fremde. „Die Empyrean warten auf dich."

„Die Emp – Wer bist du?" fragte Beryll's Ex-General scharf.

Der Andere sah über seine Schulter. „Wir haben keine Zeit. Sie holen Verstärkung. Wir müssen hier raus!"

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"

„Haben dich deine Instinkte völlig verlassen? Du solltest in der Lage sein festzustellen, ob ich die Wahrheit sage. Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch die Kraft gegen dich zu kämpfen, Jadeite. Bitte."

„Woher weißt du meinen Namen?" Jadeite versuchte erneut sich loszureißen. Der Fremde allerdings war nach wie vor stärker und zwang ihn den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.

Das war der Moment, den der Kommandant der Empyrean wählte um anzugreifen. Acht glührende Figuren materialisierten um die beiden Männer.

„Ich kann nicht teleportieren!" stellte Jadeite fest.

Der Fremde seufzte. „Ich habe versucht dich zu warnen. Keiner von uns wird hier wegkönnen, solange wir sie nicht besiegt haben."

* * *

„Naru, siehst du jemanden in der Nähe?" fragte Usagi ihre Freundin. Es klang dringend.

Naru wandte den Blick von den beiden Männern ab und sah sich um. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Gut genug", erwiderte Usagi. „Macht des Mondes, mach auf!"

Naru starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie war nicht in der Lage sich wieder auf die beiden Männer zu konzentrieren, bis sie den Fremden erneut sprechen hörte.

„Ich vermute, diese Nacht ist genauso gut um zu sterben, wie jede andere", sagte er und warf den Mantel und den Hut zur Seite.

Darunter war er in eine eng anliegende schwarze Tunika und Hosen gekleidet, die ein bisschen an die Uniform des Negaversums erinnerten. Seine Rippen zeichneten sich durch die Kleidung ab und seine Haut hatte eine ungesunde graue Farbe. Seine schwarzen Haare, glanzlos und mit grauen Stränen, gingen ihm beinahe bis zur Hüfte. Nur seine Augen wirkten lebendig - fiebrig hell, um genau zu sein. „Es wird sowieso passieren, und besser früher als später."

_Er stirbt, _erkannte Naru. _So wie er aussieht kann er nicht mehr, als ein paar Tage zum Leben übrig haben, selbst wenn er das hier überlebt. Ich frage mich, warum er diesen Handschuh trägt._

„Zurück, Abschaum! Ich bin Sailor Moon. Ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit und im Namen des Mondes werde ich euch bestrafen!" Leider hatte Usagi den falschen Moment für ihre Rede gewählt. Ein Hieb stieß Naru von ihrer Freundin weg und sie musste panisch mit ansehen, wie ein Empyrean sich Usagi schnappte. Das blonde Mädchen wehrte sich, aber ihre Bewegungen waren unkoordiniert und es war offensichtlich, dass sie keine Chance hatte.

„_Nephrite!" _Schrie Naru das zweite Mal in weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden. „_Hilf mir, Nephrite! Ich brauche dich!"_

Er erschien neben ihr in einem Wirbel aus purpurnem Rauch. „Was ist – Onyx!" Nephrite starrte auf den Fremden als wäre er eine Erscheinung.

„Scharfsinnig wie immer, Nephrite. Es ist eine Schande, dass wir nicht die Zeit haben und noch einmal richtig kennenzulernen." Onyx lächelte. Seltsamerweise glühten seine Zähne schwarz. Aber Nephrite drehte sich schon nach dem Empyrean um, der Usagi festhielt, in einer Hand seinen Kristall. Blaues Licht trennte die Kreatur von dem Mädchen und sie verschwand mit einem Pop! Usagi brach zusammen. Naru fing sie auf, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. Ihre Freundin war bewusstlos.

Jadeite hatte mittlerweile seinen eigenen Kristall herausgeholt, um ihn gegen einen anderen Empyrean zu benutzen, aber er schein Schwierigkeiten mit der Technik zu haben. Licht formte sich in seiner Hand, aber es schien unwillig sich auszubreiten und Strahlen zu bilden, wie sie Nephrite benutzte.

Schwarzes Feuer schlängelte sich aus Onyx' Hand und tötete jeden Empyrean, den es berührte. Aber es schien das, egal wieviele sie töteten, es immer mehr Empyrean gab, die sie angriffen. _Wenn sie nicht wie Seifenblasen platzen würden läge hier ein Haufen Toter, so hoch, wie ich groß bin, _dachte Naru und schauderte.

„Ist das eine Privatparty, oder ist jeder eingeladen?" erklang Zoisite's Sitmme über ihnen.

Nephrite warf' einen Blick nach oben. „Wo wart ihr zwei?"

„PASST AUF!" Bevor Onyx gerufen hatte hatten weder Naru noch Nephrite den Empyrean, der sich über ihm positioniert hatte um zu springen, bemerkt. Nephrite wirbelte herum, aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig um der Bedrohung zu begegnen. Wenn sich Onyx nicht zwischen sie geworfen hätte, um die Hauptlast des Angriffes abzufangen wäre e möglich gewesen, dass Nephrite in jener Nacht gestorben wäre. Der dunkle Mann brach vor Nephrite's Füßen zusammen, als ein weißer Lichtstrahl von über ihnen den Empyrean auslöschte. Kunzite hatte die Arena betreten. Er und Zoisite zerstörten systematisch die verbleibenden Empyrean während Nephrite neben Onyx niederkniete. Naru legte Usagi sanft auf den Boden und begab sich zu ihm herüber. Ein ziemlich verlegener Jadeite gesellte sich zu Kunzite und Zoisite auf Onyx' anderer Seite.

„Lasst uns keine kostbare Zeit mit tröstenden Worten verschwenden", sagte Onyx, bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte. „Auch ohne die Empyrean hätte ich nicht viel länger zu leben. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte so viel wiedergutmachen." Er hustete, ein hohles, rasselndes Geräusch, das Blut auf seinen Lippen hinterließ.

„Du hast uns ins Leben zurückgebracht", sagte nephrite. „Das war genug."

„Können wir irgendetwas für Sie tun?" fragte Naru zögernd.

Onyx Lachen wurde zu einem erneuten Husten. „Ich sterbe, Mädchen. Seit ich meine Hand im Empyrean-Krieg verloren habe, damals im Silberjahrtausend, vergifte ich mich selbst, jedes Mal, wenn ich meine Kräfte benutze. Die verdammte Prothese tötet mich, aber ohne sie wäre ich nicht mehr, als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn ich nicht der Letzte gewesen wäre."

„Der Letzte?" fragte Zoisite

„Der Kristallweber. Das Mädchen da drüben…" er wedelte mit seiner behandschuhten Hand in die allgemeine Richtung von Usagi…. „besitzt unser Meisterstück."

„Deine Leute haben den Heiligen Silberkristall _gemacht_?" Naru war sich nicht sicher, wer von ihnen diese Frage gestellt hatte. Es war, was sie alle dachten.

„Nun, irgendjemand muss es ja getan haben, denkt ihr nicht? Wir wussten die Empyrean würden zurückkommen. Er war als letzte Verteidigungslinie der Sterblichen gedacht, obwohl ich vermute, er wurde auch für Zwecke, für die er nicht gedacht war genutzt. Nur vier von uns überlebten den Krieg. Die anderen Drei gaben ihre Lebensenergie um den Silberkristall für die Herrscher des Mondes zu erschaffen, aber ich, frisch verwundet, war nutzlos für so eine komplizierte Webarbeit. Ich brauchte Jahre, um meine Kräfte wieder so auszubalancieren, dass ich irgendetwas Brauchbares damit fabrizieren konnte. Jahre, bevor ich euch erschaffen habe."

„Was sagst du da?" Kunzite klang misstrauisch.

„Jahre nach dem Krieg, bat mich der Erdenkönig um Hilfe. Er glaubte nicht, dass der Kristall genug war um seine Leute zu beschützen, vor allem nicht, da er tausende Kilometer entfernt auf dem Mond war. Er wollte eine direktere Verteidigungslinie. Ein weiterer Kristall stand außer Frage. Den ersten Herzustellen hatte drei von uns benötigt und ich war allein, verkrüppelt und begann die ersten Auswirkungen des Giftes zu spüren, dessen Endeffekt ihr jetzt seht. Meine andere Möglichkeit bestand darin, eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen zu erwecken, in dem Versuch, Kristallweber aus ihnen zu machen. Ich hatte Erfolg, aber nur knapp. Zwei von euch sind bei dem Versuch beinahe gestorben. Danach habe ich mich geweigert es noch einmal zu versuchen. Der König war nicht zufrieden. Einige Jahre später verbannte er mich von seinem Planeten. Ich lebte einige jahre auf dem Mars. Ihr bliebt zurück, in der Hauptstadt der Erde. Ich habe euer Training nie zu meiner Zufriedenheit beenden können, aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das überhaupt gekonnt hätte. Vor dem Krieg war ich ein einfacher Jäger, kein Lehrer und schon gar kein Geflechtsmacher. Ich habe nicht die Fähigkeiten.

„Während ich auf dem Mars war habe ich eine Frau kennengelernt. Wir… kamen sehr gut miteinander zurecht und ich machte einen schrecklichen Fehler, auch wenn ich mir dessen damals nicht bewusst war.

„Ich nannte unsere Tochter Beryll, nach der Tradition meiner Leute und erweckte die Macht in ihr, so wie es unser Volk mit seinen Kindern getan hat seit wir uns erinnern können. Leider erwies Beryll sich als sehr sensibel gegenüber Kristallkraft. Das erste Mal, als sie sie benutze tötete es sie beinahe und deformierte ihren Körper. Alleine war sie nicht ein Zehntel so stark, wie ihr es seid. Dann, eines Tages, öffnete sie aus Versehen ein Portal zu etwas, dass sie später Negaversum nannte. Es… veränderte sie. Was eine leichte Abneigung gegenüber euch und den gewöhnlichen Menschen, zu denen sie nie gehörte, gewesen war, verwandelte sich in das schreckliche Verlangen zu zerstören und zu versklaven." Onyx Augenverloren für einen Moment den Fokus. „ich habe es nicht bemerkt, bevor es zu spät war. Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, wie böse sie geworden war, bevor nicht Alexandrite's Kristall in meinen Händen zu Staub zerfiel…" Er hustete erneut. Dieses Mal dauerte es mehrere Minuten, bis die Krämpfe nachließen. „Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig, und da ist noch eine Sache, die ich tun muss. Helft mir auf."

Kunzite und Zoisite unterstützten den sterbenden Kristallweber, als er sich aufsetzte. Der dunkle Mann zog zitternd den Handschuh an seiner rechten Hand aus. Die Gliedmaße darunter war ein bewegliches Wunder aus dunkel glänzendem Metall. Auf der Oberseite, genau darunter wo die Knöchelchen gewesen wären, war in einer primitiv geschliffenen, pfeilförmigen Mulde ein schwarzer Stein eingelassen.

„Das ist mein Seelenkristall", sagte Onyx. „Ich möchte, dass ihr mir versprecht, dass ihr ihn zerstören werdet, wenn ich tot bin. Das Gift, dass meinen Körper zerstört hat auch meine Seele korrumpiert. Ich möchte nicht als eine mitleiderregende entstellte Kreatur zurückgebracht werden… Versprecht es mir. Ihr alle."

Die vier Generäle des Negaversums leisteten ihr Versprechen. Naru stellte fest, dass sie es ebenfalls mit den Anderen leistete, so gebannt war sie von der Geschichte des Mannes.

„Mädchen", sprach Onyx sie an, als sie fertig waren, „du liebst Nephrite, nicht wahr?" Seine fieberglänzenden Augen brannten sich in Naru's, die nickte. „Liebst du ihn genug, um deine Familie aufzugeben, deine Freunde und jede Hoffnung die du vielleicht auf ein normales Leben hast?"

„Ich verstehe nicht. Warum fragen sie mich das?"

„Es sollten fünf von ihnen sein, nicht vier. Bevor ich sterbe muss ich Alexandrite ersetzten und du bist die logische Wahl. Ohne ein fünftes Mitglied wird Kunzite's Geflecht unbalanciert bleiben und es ist möglich, dass sie alle sterben. Aber ich werde dich nicht zwingen."

„Tu es nicht", Nephrite's Stimme klang rauh in ihren Ohren. „Es könnte dich umbringen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Naru."

Naru drehte sich um, um ihm tief in seine blauen Augen zu sehen. Und sie traf eine enscheidung.

„Tu es", sagte sie. „ich bin es leid, Monsterfutter zu sein und andere Menschen in Gefahr zu bringen, weil sie mich retten wollen."

„Nimm meine Hände", wies sie Onyx an, indem er sie ihr hinhielt.

Die gräuliche Haut, die Naru in ihrer Rechten hielt war fiebrig heiß und stand in starkem Kontrast zu dem kühlen Metall in ihrer Linken. Als Onyx' Augen zu glühen begannen fühlte sie, wie Nephrite sie von hinten in den Arm nahm. _Egal was passiert, nun sind wir zusammen, _dachte Naru und lächelte.

Flüssiges Blei schien ihre Arme entlangzugleiten. Unfähig genug Luft zu holen um zu schreien, wimmerte Naru. Die Hitze und der Schmerz schienen weiter und weiter anzuhalten, in Wellen, die sich in einer Stelle ihres Gehirns zu treffen schienen. Sie wurde in vier Richtungen gleichzeitig gezogen. Der Verstand von jedem von Beryll's Generälen umgab den ihren. Sie fühlte, wie etwas von der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab in sie selbst floss und wusste, sie würde nie mehr dieselbe sein.

/Naru, geht es dir gut? Naru!/

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss ohnmächtig geworden sein." Aber sie kniete immer noch auf dem Boden in der engen Gasse, mit Nephrite, der sie im Arm hielt, und hielt Onyx Hände. Die Augen des düsteren Mannes waren nun geschlossen und sie dachte er sei tot, bis er sprach.

„Almandite, es tut mir leid. Es war nicht genug Zeit… viel Glück euch allen." Seine Hände ließen Naru los und die, die nicht aus Metall war zuckte unkontrolliert. Ein kleiner Stein, von der Form einer Träne fiel herunter, als sein Atem stoppte. Naru war über den Punkt hinaus an dem sie schockiert wäre, als sie danach griff und ihn aufhob. Dies war eine Nacht der Umbrüche.

„Almandite?" wunderte sie sich laut.

„Er meinte dich", sagte Kunzite, als wäre das offensichtlich.

Unter ihren Augen verschwand Onyx' Körper in Funken und Asche. Sein Skelett hielt sich etwas länger als sein restlicher Körper - - seltsamerweise war es schwarz - - aber dann fiel auch es in sich zusammen und verschwand. Nur seine Metallhand blieb zurück. Kunzite hob sie auf.

* * *

Sie knieten immer noch auf dem Boden, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörten.

„Usagi!" rief eine bekannte Stimme, als mehrere Personen das bewusstlose Mädchen sahen.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst?" fragte Makoto die Gruppe, die noch immer auf dem Asphalt kniete.

„Nichts wichtiges", erwiderte Naru.

* * *

#Willst du mir erzählen, dass du die Verstärkung in einen aussichtslosen Kampf geschickt hast?# Der Uralte stand beinahe neben sich.

#Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass das gesamte Geflecht auftauchen würde!# protestierte ‚mein Lord' verzweifelt, wissend, dass es um sein Leben ging. #Auf jeden Fall hat der Kampf seinen Zweck erfüllt. Wir kennen nun die Stärke der anderen Geflechtsmitglieder.#

#Du blöder Idiot! Erkennst du nicht was diese Wesen getan haben? Die Hälfte unserer effektiven Kampfkraft ist weg und wir haben es nicht einmal geschafft einen von ihnen zu verletzen!# _Und,_ überlegte der Uralte, _ich habe noch nie ein so starkes Geflecht gesehen… Ich wünsche, von den anderen hätte jemand überlebt, um diesen Kampf fortzuführen. Ich war nie hoch genug in der Hirarchie um zu wissen, wo die Einschränkungen der Fähigkeiten unserer Gegner sind. Wir haben nur noch eine Chance übrig. Ich muss das Ewige Licht um Rat bitten._

Der Uralte verschwand aus Zeit und Raum und ließ seinen Untergebenen in dem unangenehmen Wissen zurück, dass er noch nicht bestraft wurde.

* * *

Sooo... und weiter gehts!

SilviaK: Vielen Dank fürs Review *Keksrüberreich* . Ja, so gings mir auch, als ich vor Jahren über die geschichte gestolpert bin. Ich fürchte, sie gefällt mir sogar besser als das Original... damals dachte ich schon daran, sie zu übersetzen, aber irgendwie ist die Idee in den Wirren der Zeit wieder verloren gegangen, bis ich letztens wieder über die Story gestolpert bin :-)


	10. Kapitel 8

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_Kapitel 8_**

* * *

„Ich weiß nicht, Naru. Ich kann vielleicht eine Art Netz darum machen, aber ich habe noch nie so eine Art Stein gesehen und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn nicht beschädige."

Naru hielt den kleinen Kristall beschützend in ihrer Hand. „Schau, kannst du nicht irgendwie ein paar Drähte darum arbeiten, so dass ich ihn an eine Kette hängen kann? Es ist wichtig."

Der Goldschmied seufzte. „Naja, okay. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich einfache Metalle nehme, weil ich nichts anderes in deiner Preisklasse habe."

„Wieauchimmer…" das Mädchen zwang sich, ihm den Kristall zu geben. Ihn jemand anderen zu geben war beinahe schmerzhaft und so war es seit sie ihn letzte Nacht aufgehoben hatte. _Mein Seelenkristall_. Und wer wusste, was das bedeutete? Für jeden anderen war ein nur ein durchscheinender gelber Stein, der in der Mitte rot wurde.

„Es wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern." Der junge Mann beugte sich über seine Wekzeuge.

„Jiro, bist du da hinten?" Naru's Mutter kam durch den Vorhang, der die Goldschmiede von dem Rest ihres Ladens trennte. „Du weißt, dass du meiner Tochter keine Gefallen tun musst."

„Sie bezahlt mich für meine Zeit, Frau Osaka. Und das kostet… ahh, hier steht es. Das macht dann zweitausendfünfhundert Yen, für Zeit und Material.

Naru bezahlte die Rechnung. Es war beinahe alles, was sie hatte. „Danke." Sie nahm den Kristall zurück, der nun in einer Art Korb war, mit einem Ring daran, so dass sie an eine Kette hängen konnte.

„Naru", sprach ihre Mutter dringlich auf sie ein, „was ist mit deinen Augen passiert?"

„Nichts, soweit ich weiß."

Frau Osaka runzelte die Stirn. „Du trägst aber keine Kontaktlinsen, oder so?"

„Nein, warum?"

Naru's Mutter nahm eine polierte Silberplatte, an der Jiro gerade arbeitete und hielt sie ihrer Tochter hin. Ihr Spiegelbild wurde durch die bebogene Oberfläche etwas verzerrt, aber Naru konnte erkennen, dass ihre Augen um einige Töne heller wahren, als ihr normales blau-grün. Sie waren nun wirklich strahlend grün und den Ausdruck in ihnen war sie auch nicht gewohnt zu sehen.

Das Mädchen legte die Schale nieder. Die Kälte in ihren Augen hatte ihr Angst gemacht und sie wollte sie nicht wieder sehen. War das der Grund warum sie heute Morgen die ganze Zeit vermieden hatte in den Spiegel zu sehen, als sie sich fertig machte?

„Naru, ich möchte dass du zum Arzt gehst", sagte Frau Osaka. „Vielleicht auch zu einem Psychiater. Wir haben in letzter Zeit eine Menge durchgemacht, da…."

„Ich brauche keinen Doktor. Oder einen Seelenklemptner." Sagte Naru. „Mir geht's gut." _Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht weiß, wer oder was ich bin._

„Das denke ich nicht", erwiderte ihre Mutter streng.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, es ist alles in Ordnung, mir geht's gut!" _Dieser erbärmliche Mensch hat kein Recht mit mir du diskutieren. Ich werde ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie nicht vergisst! _Gelbes Licht strömte aus der Hand, die Naru's Seelenkristall hielt und sie sammelte sich zum Angriff… _Mein Gott, was tue ich hier? Ich will meine eigene Mutter angreifen! Ich könnte sie umbringen! _Der Ärger verschwand so plötzlich, wie er gekommen war und ließ Naru fröstelnd und ängstlich zurück. _Nephrite, hast du dich all die Jahre so gefühlt? _„Vergib mir, Mutter!" Naru drehte sich um und floh aus dem Laden. Ihre Mutter und Jiro konnten ihr nur nachstarren.

_Ein Teil von mir ist nun wie *sie* und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn kontrollieren kann. Ich bin eine Gefahr für jeden um mich herum. _Sie erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck in Nephrite's Gesicht, nachdem er sie das erste Mal vor einem von Zoisite's Monstern gerettet hatte. Er hatte auf seine Hand gestarrt, mit einem Blick, als ob sie ihn betrogen hätte. _Onyx, warum habe ich dir nicht richtig zugehört? _Sie drückte den Kristall an sich und weinte.

* * *

_Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll, _dachte Kunzite, während er herunter auf die körperlose Hand in seinem Schoß starrte. Es war ein seltsames gefühl für ihn, und keines, das er besonders genoss. _Du hast nie irgendetwas erklärt, verdammt. Wenn ich wüsste wie ich dich zurückbringen könnte würde ich es tun, nur um die eine reinzuhauen! Du Bastard. _Ärger war wenigstens ein bekanntes Gefühl. Eines, das ihn davon abhielt tiefer in seine beginnende Depression zu verfallen. _Du hast erwartet, dass ich sie gegen die Empyrean anführe, nicht wahr. Nun, ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich. Selbst wenn ich Zoisite und Nephrite dazu bringen kann zusammenzuarbeiten, Jadeite wird niemals mit Almandite's Anwesenheit einverstanden sein. Er verabscheut Menschen zu sehr._

_Ich weiß noch nicht mal, was ich letzte Nacht getan habe, das so viele dieser Kreaturen auslöschte. Ich habe aus Instinkt und Not gehandelt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich es noch einmal tun kann. Ich muss mich erinnern, verdammt! Warum konntest du uns nicht unsere Erinnerungen auch mitgeben, als du uns erweckt hast?_

Der weißhaarige Mann seufzte. _Nun, ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben. Wir alle haben es gegeben. Ich vermute da kann ich es auch halten. _Es war nur etwas Magie nötig, um die rohe Steinspitze aus ihrer Metallfassung zu lösen. Seine Hand schloss sich darum. Er ignorierte den Schmerz, der von den Schnitten durch seine Ecken ausgelöst wurde, bis der Stein unter dem erbarmungslosen Druck entzwei brach.

_Verrotte in der Hölle, du Hurensohn. _Als er seine Hand öffnete war Blut an den Kanten des Kristalles. Es schien den vagen Glanz zu löschen, der davor noch von ihm ausgegangen war.

* * *

Usagi war gerade mit ihrem Mittagessen fertig und wünschte sich sie hätte mehr dabei. _Warum sind Schulessen nur immer so wenig? Hey, vielleicht sollte ich Makoto suchen. Sie hat immer extra dabei. Nur eine Sek… wer ist das? Umino? Warum schleicht er sich so an Naru an? Oh, das wird sicher gut… _ Das blonde Mädchen schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinüber und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum, der ihr einen guten Blick auf die Geschehnisse erlaubte.

„Hey, Naru!"

Naru sah auf zu Umino, dann zurück auf ihr Essen.

„Naru, ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich ignorierst. Habe ich etwas getan?"

„Mehr, dass du nichts getan hast, Schwachkopf." Naru's Stimme hatte eine unbekannte Schärfe an sich. „So wie etwas, dass an ein eigenes Leben erinnert zu bekommen."

Umino sah aus wie ein geschlagener Welpe. „Aber… Ich dachte…"

„Du hast falsch gedacht."

„Welchen Teil von ‚Es ist vorbei' verstehst du nicht, Umino? Lass mich allein!"

_Ohmeingott, ihre Augen glühen ja. Das ist es. Es ist etwas passiert in der Gasse vorletzte Nacht. Nephrite hat meiner besten Freundin irgendwas angetan. Und ich werde herausfinden was. _Usagi schlich zurück, wo sie hergekommen war.

* * *

Anstatt mit Usagi von der Schule nach Hause zu laufen, wie sie es normalerweise tat, schlich sich Naru in die Mädchentoilette um ungesehen teleportieren zu können. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag über irrationale Wutanfälle gehabt – wenn auch nicht so extrem, wie der am Morgen, als sie beinahe ihre Mutter angegriffen hätte – und sie war besorgt. _Nichts wird je wie früher sein. Verdammter Onyx. _Als sie vor Nephrite's Herrenhaus materialisierte stellte sie fest, dass die Bitterkeit, die sie fühlte auch nicht typisch für sie war und schauderte.

„Almandite."

Naru fuhr herum. „Verdammt, Kunzite, lass das!"

Der weißhaarige Mann lächelte, aber es war ein zynisches Lächeln. „Keine Sorge. Du kannst mich nicht verletzen, selbst wenn es willst, also bezweifele ich ernsthaft, dass es durch einen Unfall passiert."

„Es war mein Herz, um das ich besorgt war."

„Auf jeden Fall ist es gut, dass du hergekommen bist. Wenn du uns von irgendeinem Nutzen sein willst, dann musst du lernen deine Macht einzusetzen."

„Von dir? Liebe küsse ich eine Kröte."

Kunzite grinste höhnisch. „Das ließe sich einrichten. Oder du kannst immer noch versuchen mich umzubringen."

„Das ist dein Ernst."

„Natürlich." Er faltete seine Arme über seiner Brust. „Na komm, triff mich mit deinem besten Schuss."

Naru's Augen begannen zu leuchten und ihr Haar und Rock wogten in dem plötzlich aufkommenden Wind. Gelbes Licht strömte aus ihrer hohlen Hand und schoss in Richtung von Kunzite…

… der nur nicht mehr dastand. Ein harter Stoß in ihren Rücken ließ Naru der Länge nach hinfallen.

„Armselig." Kunzite's Stimme war bestimmt und schneidend. „Wenn du die Empyrean dermaßen vorwarnst bist du tot. Steh auf."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn an. Als sie auf die Knie ging, erschuf sei eine Lichtscheibe und warf sie nach ihm. Kunzite fing sie und warf sie zurück, so dass sie sich eilig ducken musste.

„Etwas besser", sagte er. „Aber zu schwach. Du musst noch eine Menge über Kontrolle und Konzentration lernen."

Naru seufzte und stand auf. Es würde ein langer Nachmittag werden.

Kunzite war gnadenlos und beißend sarkastisch. Er wich aus, konterte oder blockte alles was sie auf ihn schleuderte. Naru beschloss, dass sie ihn wirklich hassen konnte.

_Okay, _dachte sie, als sie zum vierten Mal mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Dreck landete. _Du bist ein heimtückischer, hinterhältiger Hurensohn. nun, ich kann auch hinterhältig sein. _Als sie Kunzite aufforderte aufzustehen blieb sie liegen. Er stupste sie mit der Stiefelspitze an. Als sie sich nicht bewegte fluchte er und beigte sich herunter, um ihren Puls zu fühlen.

Naru schlug zu, mit einem dünnen, scharfen Pfeil, der in Kunzite's Gesicht zielte. Er fluchte abermals und schlug ihn aus dem Weg, aber zu ihrer Zufriedenheit stellte sie fest, dass er einen blutenden Kratzer auf seiner Handfläche hinterlassen hatte.

„Geschieht dir recht", sagte sie.

„Ich habe sich unterschätzt", gab Kunzite zu. „Hoffentlich bin ich da nicht der einzige."

Naru berührte seine verwundete Hand, von ihren Fingern lösten sich gelbe Funken. Sie sahen zu, wie sich der dünne Schnitt schloss und dann verschwandt.

Kunzite berührte die verletzte Hand, schloss sie zu einer Faust und öffnete sie wieder. „Sehr gut", sagte er. „Du bist sogar besser als es Alexandrite zu Anfang war. Es zieht nicht einmal."

„Ich verstehe nichteinmal was ich gerade getan habe", gab Naru zu.

„Unsere Kräfte wirken sich bei jedem von uns unterschiedlich aus. Du hast ein spezielles Talent als Heilerin, wie Alexandrite. Leider ist Heilmagie eine der am schwersten zu beherrschenden Gaben der Kristallkraft, und keiner von uns kann dir viel darüber beibringen. Jadeite beherrschte etwas aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er sich schon wieder daran erinnert. Du musst sehr vorsichtig sein. Wenn du die Gabe falsch anwendest kannst du die Situation des Verletzten verschlimmern, anstatt sie zu verbessern." Er streckte seine frisch geheilte Hand aus um ihr aufzuhelfen. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Naru an und lies sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen.

„Weißt du", begann sie, „du verhältst dich jetzt beinahe menschlich. Nachdem Training, durch dass du mich heute gejagt hast habe ich mich schon gewundert…"

Kunzite seufzte. „Wir Vier sind auf viele Arten genauso menschlich, wie du es bist. Auch eintausendeinhundert Jahre als Kristallweber haben das noch nicht vollständig geändert. Auch wenn Beryll es versucht hat."

_Genauso menschlich, wie ich es bin. Ich denke, genau das macht mir Sorgen._

* * *

_#Wieso bist du hier?#_

#Erhabener, ich suche Euren Rat#, erwiderte der Uralte. #Diese Welt hat einige mächtige neue Gegner hervorgebracht. Wir kommen nicht gegen sie an. Wir benötigen Hilfe, die nur Ihr uns geben könnt.#

Die Stimme in dem Meer aus schillerndem Licht erwiderte, _#Wir wissen von den Kristallwebern. Einst hast du viele von ihnen besiegt. Was ist an diesen so anders?#_

#Die, die wir besiegten waren gut in der Magie ausgebildet, aber sie waren weich. Dieses neue Geflecht ist rücksichtslos und unbarmherzig. Er besteht aus ausgebildeten Kämpfern, die nicht die dummen Fehler machen, die wir gelernt haben, von den Stofflichen zu erwarten. Und sie sind sehr, sehr stark.#

Das Ewige Licht sinnierte. Der Uralte konnte nur auf seine Antwort warten. Das Gedächtnis und der Halbgott einer gesamten Rasse sollte nicht gehetzt werden.

_#Du hast nie wirklich Art und Weise, wie die Stofflichen kämpfen, verstanden#, _sagte es endlich. _#Dieser Mangel kann behoben werden. Du möchtest Macht. Wir können sie dir geben. Bist du bereit, den notwendigen Preis zu zahlen?#_

#Nicht ohne zu wissen, um was es sich dabei handelt#, erwiderte der Uralte ernst. Er würde nicht die notwendige Vorsicht über Bord werfen, nur weil er es mit einem Gott zu tun hatte.

_#Du wirst dich verändern#,_ war alles was es sagte. _#Unabhängig deinem Erfolg oder Misserfolg wirst du nie mehr in der Lage sein, zu deinesgleichen zurückkehren zu können. Du wirst ein Ausgestoßener werden, verdammt dazu in der Welt der Menschen zu leben, für den Rest deiner Existenz.#_

Der Uralte grübelte, aber er wusste, der Gott würde ihm keine Zeit lassen. War der süße Geschmack der Rache diesen Preis wert?

#Ich nehme an.# Der gesamte Grund seiner Existenz lag darin, gegen die Kristallweber zu kämpfen. Er war sehr jung gewesen, im ersten Krieg. Er war alt geworden, während er seine Rache plante. Verglichen damit war ewiges Exil nichts.

_#Nun gut.#_

Der leuchtende, schillernde Nebel verdichtete sich um ihn herum, er wurde beinahe fest, als er das Licht ausschloss.

#Was passiert hier? Was tut Ihr mit mir?# Lage um Lage der dicken Kälte legte sich um die Kreatur, die sich selbst ‚Uralt' nannte. Sie formte sich um ihn und er wurde ein Teil davon, bis er von einer dicken, kalten Hülle umgeben war, sein Licht seltsam verdunkelt und verändert.

_#Nimm-#_

Das Licht erreichte ihn erneut durch die Dunkelheit, aber das Licht war nicht länger die natürliche Umgebung der Kreatur. Das Licht verbrühte ihn. Es brannte. Es legte sich eng um den Kern der gefolterten Kreatur und weigerte sich loszulassen. Die Lagen der kalten Hülle zogen sich erneut zusammen und er war gefangen. Darinnen. Mit dem Licht.

Kälte. Quälende Kälte umgab sein neues Sein, das bis dahin nur die Hitze des Ewigen Lichts gekannt hatte. Er öffnete die Augen (und wunderte sich im gleichen Moment wieso er wusste was Augen waren.) Dunkelheit. Wie seltsam.

Dann wurde er sich bewusst, was genau stattgefunden hatte. Er starrte auf seine Hände mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Unverständnis. #Ist das wirklich der einzige Weg sie zu verstehen? Einer von ihnen zu werden? Bitte, Herr, tut mir das nicht an!#

Niemand antwortete. Er war eingesperrt in diesem… diesem _Körper_, unfähig, einen seiner Art zu erreichen. Die Kreatur, die es so eilig hatte die Erde zu erobern brach zitternd zusammen.

* * *

So, dann hoffe ich euch gefällt das Osterkapitel ^_^

Frohe Ostern und schöne Feiertage euch allen!


	11. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer wie im Prolog...

Hat diesesmal leider länger gedauert, ich versuche mir das abzugewöhnen, kann aber keine Versprechungen machen...

Und nun, viel Spass.

* * *

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_Kapitel 9_**

* * *

„Naja, wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass sie nicht für die Empyrean arbeiten", sagte Makoto von ihrem Platz auf den Stufen aus.

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie etwas Gutes im Sinn haben", hielt Rei dagegen.

„Da stimme ich zu", sagte Minako. „Einmal Negaschleim, immer Negaschleim, sag ich."

„Und ich bin sicher, sie haben Naru etwas angetan", fügte Usagi hinzu. „Sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst, seit Nephrite zurück ist."

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie fragen? Was meinst du, Ami?"

Makoto's Frage brachte sie blauhaarige Senshi das erste Mal dazu, von ihrem Computer aufzusehen, seit das Treffen begonnen hatte. „Ich denke wir sind zu voreilig", sagte sie fest. "Wir haben bis jetzt keine Beweise, dass sie wie früher sind. Tatsächlich waren sie sogar eine Hilfe. Zoisite hat mindestens genausoviel Arbeit in die Analysen über die Empyrean gesteckt, wie ich. Und sie haben Usagi das Leben gerettet. Wenn die uns etwas Böses wollten hätten sie doch nur wegzugehen brauchen und uns den Empyrean zu überlassen."

„Und was ist mit Naru?" Jammerte Usagi.

„Usagi, denk nach. Wenn du für ein Jahr gedacht hättest, dass Mamoru tot ist und dann plötzlich festgestellt hättest, dass er wiedererweckt wurde, würdest du dich auch seltsam benehmen, denke ich. Mit Naru wird sich alles regeln. Sie muss sich nur daran gewöhnen, dass Nephrite wieder da ist."

Makoto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe du hast recht - - vor allem, da ich denke, dass Jadeite ganz schön heiß ist."

Minako, Rei und Usagi stöhnten. „Krieg dich wieder ein, Makoto! Er sieht überhaupt nicht aus, wie dein Exfreund!"

„Möglicherweise nicht, aber er ist genauso süß."

Rei rollte mit den Augen. „Ich halt das nicht mehr aus! Makoto, wenn wir die Empyrean jedes Mal besiegen würden, wenn du dich in einen Kerl verknallst, dann wären wir schon längst mir ihnen fertig."

„Und außerdem, Jadeite ist aus dem Negaversum", stellte Usagi fest. „Er ist zu gefährlich, um mit ihm auszugehen."

„Sagt das Mädchen, dass sich beinahe zweimal in ihn verliebt hat", warf Luna von ihrem Platz auf dem Dach ein. Usagi hatte den Anstand rot zu werden, während die anderen lachten.

* * *

_Ich wünschte ich könnte diesen nutzlosen Körper dem Ewigen Licht zurückschicken, _dachte der Uralte. _Jetzt benötigt er schon wieder Treibstoff. Wo kriege ich nur etwas zu essen her?_

Er drückte sich an den Rand der Seitengasse und überblickte die Straße mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Irgendetwas an ihm schein die Menschen zu erschrecken, wann immer er in ihre Nähe kam, obwohl es keinen Unterschied zwischen ihrem Erscheinungsbild und seinem gab, und so hatte er gelernt sich im Schatten zu verstecken und zu beobachten.

Der Uralte, wie alle Empyrean, hatte nie den Zusammenhang zwischen Menschen und Kleidung verstanden.

„Alter, was isn mit dem?"

„Das glaub ich net. Sitz der einfach da mit seinem nackten Arsch für jeden zu sehen."

„Bestimmt n Penner. Hey, lasst uns ein bisschen Spaß haben!"

Der Uralte stand langsam auf und wandte sich den drei Jugendlichen zu. Ein Mensch hätte sie als Bandenmitglieder erkannt. Dies war nicht wirklich der ungefährlichste Teil der Stadt, für eine einsame, unbewaffnete Person. Die Jungen grinsten breit, sie sahen nur einen schlanken, nackten Mann mit einem blassen Gesicht und hellblondem Haar.

Das Licht, dass ihm der Gott zugestanden hatte leuchtete hell in den Grenzen seines Körpers. _Noch nicht, _sagte er ihm, _lass sie näher kommen. Ich möchte wissen wer sie sind._

„Ey, Mann, haste dich verlaufen oder so?" Die drei grölten.

„Ich bin, wo ich sein soll", sagte der Uralte ruhig. Es war das erste Mal, dass er in dieser Form gesprochen hatte und die Worte härten sich seltsam an, ohne ihren Empyrean-typischen Akzent. Einer der Drei griff nach ihm. Der Uralte kam ihm entgegen und fing seine Hand ab. Erst als seine Augen zu leuchten begannen begriffen die Jungen, dass sie einen _schweren_ Fehler gemacht hatten. Einer von ihnen zog ein Messer. Der Uralte drehte sich um, er brachte den Körper des Jungen den er festhielt zwischen sich und das Messer. _Es wird Zeit, etwas zu ändern, _dachte er. _Du hast mehr als genug Energie dafür. _Durch seinen Griff am Arm des Jungen griff er nach dessen Lebenskraft, veränderte sie und schickte sie an ihren Besitzer zurück.

Erst als der Körper ihres Freundes anzuschwellen begann und sich monströs veränderte beschlossen die anderen beiden Jugendlichen, dass sie genug hatten. Beide drehten sich um und rannten die Gassen entlang. Aber sie waren nicht schnell genug. Das neukreierte Monster des Uralten erwischte den Messerstecher auf halber Strecke und warf ihn zu Boden.

Die Kreatur lehnte sich nach vorne über den Jungen, sabbernd, aber der Uralte griff nach den Fetzen seiner Kleidung und zog sie zurück, mit einer Stärke, die man so einem schlanken Mann niemals zugetraut hätte. „Nein! Geh zurück! Ich habe auch für diesen Verwendung."

Das Monster hatte noch genug Verstand übrig um die Befehle des Uralten zu verstehen und ihnen zu gehorchen. Der Junge, der zu Fall gebracht wurde sah auf und starrte in das unrasierte Gesicht eines blonden Mannes, welcher ein sehr kaltes Lächeln lächelte.

„Nun, lass uns mal sehen, was wir aus dir machen können, sollen wir?" fragte er beinahe süß.

In diesem Teil der Stadt kümmerte sich niemand darum, zur Hilfe zu eilen, wenn sie jemanden schreien hörten. Sie eilten nur weiter, kümmerten sich um ihre Sachen und hofften, dass sie nicht die Nächsten wären.

* * *

#Hast du ihn gefunden?# fragte ‚mein Lord' den Techniker.

#Ich bin nicht sicher. Es sieht nach der Signatur des Uralten aus, aber sie ist…. Verändert.#

#Das Ewige Licht muss etwas mit dem Uralten getan haben. Seine Wege sind unergründlich. Hast du die Koordinaten?"

#Natürlich.#

#Sehr gut. Ich werde am besten eine Einheit mit mir nehmen. Wir können nicht sicher sein, was uns erwartet.#

* * *

„Genug für einen Nachmittag", sagte Kunzite zu dem Mädchen, der ihren Zuschauer bemerkt hatte. „Ich erwarte dich Morgen um dieselbe Zeit." Und dann teleportierte er und ließ die beiden allein.

„Kunzite verlangt dir ganz schön viel ab, was?"

„Nephrite!" sie rannte die Stufen hoch und warf sich in seine Arme. „Wo warst du? Ich habe dich nicht mehr gesehen seit… seit…"

_Seit der Nacht, in der Onyx starb, _beendete Nephrite den Satz in Gedanken, als sie nebeneinander auf der Treppe saßen. „Ich musste mich um einiges kümmern."

„Zum Beispiel?" Das Mädchen rutschte herüber, so dass sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Er legte den Arm um sie. Seltsam, wie das immer selbstverständlicher wurde.

„So wie legale Identitäten für Kunzite und die anderen." Er warf die Umschläge nachlässig hinter sich. „Man bewegt sich immer leichter in einer menschlichen Gesellschaft, wenn man sich an die Regeln hält. Ich denke, der schlimmste Teil daran war, passende Namen zu finden. Versuche mal irgendeinen Männernamen zu finden, der wenigstens annähernd nach ‚Zoisite' klingt. Ich habe irgendwann einfach aufgegeben und ihn Edwards Zois genannt."

„ ‚Masato' hört sich überhaupt nicht nach Nephrite an", stellte sie fest.

„Und du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich mich angesprochen gefühlt habe, wenn mich jemand so genannt hat. Sanjouin Masato war, was das angeht, ein Fehler."

„Nicht soweit es mich betrifft."

Nephrite lächelte und lehnte sich herüber, um ihr durch die Haare zu streichen. Sie fühlten sich dicker und weicher an, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. „Ich bin froh, das zu hören."

Ihr Körper spannte sich neben ihm an. „Bist du wirklich elfhundert Jahre alt?"

Er wusste, das war nicht die Frage, die sie eigentlich stellen wollte. Dafür war sie zu nervös. „Im Großen und Ganzen, ja. Wir… gehörten zum Hof des Erdenkönigs für ungefähr einhundert Jahre." _Irgendwie. Da gibt es einige Erinnerungen, die ich eigentlich lieber nicht zurückhätte._

„Ich hatte angenommen, dass Beryll euch irgendwie am Leben erhalten hat, nachdem ihr auf ihre Seite gewechselt seid. Aber das kann nicht sein, oder? Nicht, nachdem ihr schon hundert Jahre alt ward, als das passiert ist."

Nephrite ahnte, was sie wissen wollte. Und er fürchtete, die Antwort, die er ihr geben würde würde ihr nicht gefallen. „Beryll hatte nichts damit zu tun. Es war unsere eigene Magie, die uns am Leben erhielt. So wie es deine nun für dich tun wird. Ob du es willst oder nicht.

Und da ist noch etwas", fügte er hinzu, obwohl er es nicht wollte, aber unfähig sich zu stoppen. „Ich…. Du hast bestimmt festgestellt, dass wir etwas komisch sind. Körperlich, meine ich…"

„Grünes Blut", flüsterte Naru.

Er fragte sich, wie viel sie wohl schon selbst herausgefunden hatte. „Das, ja. Kunzite's Haar- und Augenfarbe, Zoisite mit seinem Körper, der nie älter aussehen wird als sechzehn…. Kristallmacht beeinflusst verschiedene Leute auf unterschiedliche Weisen, aber eines was sie immer Macht ist das Biosystem durcheinanderzubringen. Ich weiß nicht, welchen Einfluss es auf dich haben wird, aber ich sehe schon die Anfänge." Sie sahen sich an. Ihre Augen hatten sich von dem blau-grün, an das er sich erinnerte zu einem katzengleichen gelb-grün verändert. Eines Tages, so vermutete er, würden sie ganz gelb sein. „Sie beschleunigt auch das Wachstum im ersten Jahr oder so, bis dein Körper sich angepasst hat."

Er küsste sie sanft, auf die Stirn, dann auf die Lippen. _Vorsichtig, diese Gefühle sind neu für sie. _„Hab keine Angst", sagte er, „egal was passiert, egal was aus dir wird, ich werde immer für dich da sein. Immer." _Vor einem Jahr wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr solche Dinge zu sagen. Vor einem Jahr bin ich gestorben._

„Ich liebe dich, Naru. Und ich werde bei dir bleiben, bis die Zeit endet, wenn uns das Leben eine Chance dazu gibt." Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich fragte, ob er sie nicht, wie in so vielen anderen Dingen, belog.

* * *

#Hier? Was könnte er hier wollen? Das ist… das ist eine Absteige, sogar nach menschlichen Standards!#

#Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber der Uralte ist definitiv hier.#

Die Düsterkeit in dem verlassenen Gebäude überraschte sie alle. Kein Empyrean würde freiwillig in Dunkelheit leben. Was war passiert? Große Schatten bewegten sich in der Dunkelheit, aber die Jäger fühlten, dass sie nicht der Gesuchte waren und ignorierten sie. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt ihrem Ziel.

#Meine Brüder, seid es wirklich ihr?# Die Frage war so schwach, dass ‚mein Lord' sie beinahe nicht verstand, aber er erkannte den Sprecher als den Uralten.

#Wir sind es. Wo bist du. Was ist passiert?#

#Das Ewige Licht war der Meinung, uns fehlte es an Erfahrung mit den Körperlichen. Es beschloss, dass ich diesen Mangel beseitigen soll. Ich stehe drüben bei dem entfernten Fenster. Seid nicht überrascht darüber, was ihr seht.#

Das schmutzige Glas ließ nur wenig Licht herein, bis auf die Stellen, an denen einige Scheiben kaputt waren, aber es war genug für ‚mein Lord' den blonden, schlanken Menschen zu sehen, der dort stand. #Licht und Dunkelheit. Bist du das wirklich?#

#Größtenteils#, antwortete der (unpassenderweise) junge Mann. #Dieser Dunkelheitsliebende Körper bin ich, und es sieht so aus als muss ich damit Leben und Sterben. Das Ewige Licht warnte mich, dass ich für den Rest meiner Existenz ein Ausgestoßener sein würde. Ich wünschte es hätte gesagt, weshalb. Wenn es das getan hätte wäre mir der Preis für seine Hilfe zu hoch gewesen.#

#Von was war es nur besessen, dass es dachte dich in einen Körper zu zwingen würde uns gegen die Kristallweber helfen?#

#Es wird. Ich verstehe nun einige Dinge, die ich davor nicht wusste – im speziellen bestimme Formen von Macht.# Große Schatten kamen aus der Dunkelheit und formierten sich um den bedauernswerten Körper des Uralten. #Seht ihr, da ist eine Sache, die wir übersehen haben. Wir waren immer nur einige tausend, so dass wir die Macht der Masse immer unterschätzt haben, denke ich. Es gibt hier nur fünf Kristallweber in einer Stadt von Millionen von Menschen. Nun stellt euch vor, was passiert, wenn all diese Menschen, oder auch nur ein Viertel davon, unsere Kristallweber jagt. Es wird einige Zeit und Energie kosten, aber ich denke, das wird es wert sein.#

#Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, wenn du ein Viertel der Menschen in dieser Stadt veränderst, wie du es bei diesen getan hast, werden die Menschen in keiner guten Stimmung sein.#

#aber das ist die Schönheit darin. Diese waren nur meine ersten Opfer, bevor ich die Wirkung einiger... subtilerer… Methoden verstanden habe.# Der Uralte machte eine befehlende Geste. Zwei Gestalten lösten sich aus den hinteren Reihen der Gruppe. #Soweit man das sagen kann sind diese beiden vollständig Menschlich. Und doch werden sie alles tun, was ich ihnen Befehle.#

Zu der Gestalt auf seiner linken, einer Frau sagte er, „Töte ihn." Und gestikulierte zu dem Mann zu seiner rechten. Der Mann stand nur da als sie ihn würgte.

„Genug." #Ich hätte es sie zu Ende bringen lassen können, aber ich bevorzuge es meinen Bestand nicht zu verschwenden.#

#Verständlich. Wie schnell denkst du wirst du deinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen können?#

#Mit eurer Hilfe, in der Zeit die die Menschen drei oder vier Tage nennen. Die die du hier siehst benötigten Körperkontakt. Das geht viel zu langsam. Wir werden eine Art Transmitter benötigen, so dass ich meine Macht über eine größere Fläche ausbreiten kann. Wie auch immer, in der Zwischenzeit sehe ich keinen Grund, warum die die ich persönlich umwandele nicht schon mit der Suche beginnen können.#

Ein paar kurze Worte und der Uralte schickte seine beiden menschlichen Diener zur Tür hinaus, auf die Straße und in mitten die nichtsahnende Bevölkerung Tokios.

* * *

„Das ist seltsam", sagte Makoto, „die zwei Leute da drüber…. Die sehen irgendwie wie Zombies aus."

„Du hast recht, das ist komisch", antwortete Usagi. „Denkst du wir sollten das beobachten?"

„Yep, vielleicht ist das eine Senshisache."

Sie folgten den beiden torkelnden Fremden durch die Stadt. Es war nicht schwer. Die beiden bewegten sich ziemlich langsam und sahen weder nach links noch rechts, obwohl sie noch genug Verstand hatten, zu warten, bis die Ampeln grün waren, bevor sie über die Straße gingen. Sie trotteten durch einen Einkaufsstraße, dann an einer Reihe scheinbar verlassener Warenhäuser vorbei, in eine Wohngegend.

„Wo denkst du gehen sie hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber sie sind hoffentlich bald da, mir tun meine Füße wirklich weh", beschwerte sich Usagi. „Hey, was ist das?"

„Es ist ein Hügel, Fleischbällchenkopf. Nach was sieht's denn aus?"

„Ja, aber ein bewaldeter Hügel, so wie der, mitten in der der Stadt? Davon hätte man doch gehört."

Sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie bemerkten, dass die beiden beinahe-Zombies den Hügel umkreisten.

„Suchen die einen Weg nach oben?"

„Ich denke schon." Makoto runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist wie ein Phantomberg. Aus der Entfernung wirkt er total fest, aber jedes Mal, wenn wir versuchen, näher zu kommen, ist's als bewegt er sich von uns weg."

„Hey, ich weiß, wo ich schon mal von diesem Ort gehört habe! Ich glaube, Naru hat ihn mir letztens beschrieben. Ist das ein Gebäude, da auf halber Höhe?"

Makoto beschattete ihre Augen mit der Hand um besser sehen zu können. „Ja, sieht so aus. Irgendein großes, düsteres Ding. Denkst du, unsere Zombies wollen da hin?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es der Ort ist, an dem Nephrite und die anderen leben. Naru sagte, dass es ziemlich schwer ist, dorthin zu finden."

„Ich frag' mich, ob das gut oder schlecht ist."

Keine der beiden war sich da wirklich sicher.


	12. Kapitel 10

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_Kapitel 10_**

* * *

„Hey, Naru!" Usagi keuchte, als sie den Arm ihrer Freundin im vorbeirennen schnappte. „Sieht dir ja gar nicht ähnlich, dass du zu spät dran bist. Beeil dich, oder du musst Nachsitzen, so wie ich immer."

„Ich hab verschlafen", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen, als sie neben ihrer Freundin herlief. „Ich bin in letzter Zeit ständig müde."

_Sie sieht ziemlich fertig aus_, stellte Usagi fest. _Das müssen ja gigantische Augenringe sein, bei der Sonnenbrille. Lustig, ich hätte gedacht, sie hätte mehr Schwierigkeiten mit mir mitzuhalten. Sie hat ja nicht das ganze Training, das ich als Senshi durchmache._

Die beiden kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, auf dem Schulgelände zu stehen, als die Schulglocke klingelte.

Usagi blinzelte. „Hey, was ist mit denen da?" Beinahe drei Dutzend Leute, mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern und wie Zombies aussehend, waren ihnen auf den Schulhof gefolgt. _Oh, ich hoffe die sind nicht so wie neulich…._

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das herausfinden wollen. Lass uns reingehen." Naru hatte nun die Führung übernommen und zog Usagi hinter sich her.

Die Zombies folgten ihnen und kamen näher und näher. Die beiden Mädchen erreichten die Eingangstreppe, aber die Zombies waren schon so nahe, dass sie die nach außen öffnende Türe nicht aufmachen konnten. Naru stellte sich hinter Usagi, als sie noch näher kamen.

„Uh, Usagi? Ich denke, jetzt wäre eine gute Zeit um, naja…"

„Ich glaube du hast Recht, Naru. Es macht keinen Spaß unter einem Haufen ausgeflippter Verrückter begraben zu werden! _Macht des Mondlichts, mach auf!"_

Als Bunny mit ihrer Verwandlung fertig war waren die beiden schon eng an die Tür gepresst.

„Man, was habt ihr Typen für ein Problem? Ihr könnt auf Sailor Moon nicht so einfach rumtrampeln!"

„Bunny, ich denke du solltest die Ansprache diesmal ausfallen lassen und sie einfach loswerden…"

Ein Zombie stand auf Bunny's Fuß.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht," sagte Bunny vernünftig. „_Macht des Mondes, verwandle sie zurüüück!"_

Wahrscheinlich war es gerade richtig, dass Bunny nach vorne auf all die Zombies schaute und nicht hinter sich zu Naru während alles passierte. Ihr hätte möglicherweise nicht gefallen, was sie gesehen hätte, wäre ihre Freundin in ihrem Blickfeld gewesen.

_Sie sind hinter mir her. _Irgendwie war sich Naru da sicher. _Die Empyrean haben irgendwas mit ihnen gemacht und jetzt sind sie hinter mir her!_

„_Macht des Mondes, verwandle sie zurüüück!" rief Bunny._

_Das Licht, das vom Silberkristall ausging brannte und schmerzte in Naru's Augen, selbst durch die dunklen Brillengläser hindurch, die sie trug, um die Farbveränderung zu kaschieren. Was passiert hier? Warum greift der Kristall mich an? Denkt er… ich bin böse? Nein. Bin ich nicht. Bin ich nicht! Das ist alles falsch! _Aber sie erinnerte sich daran, was passierte, als Onyx sie dem Geflecht der anderen hinzugefügt hatte. _Metallia hat mich berührt. Durch Kunzite und die anderen. Der kristall kann mich nur als böse ansehen. Was habe ich nur getan?_

Glücklicherweise hatte der Silberkristall endlich einen Effekt auf die Zombies. Als sie sah, dass sie wieder ganz zu Bewusstsein kamen brach Bunny die Beschwörung ab. Naru duckte sich hinter ihre Freundin und versuchte mit ihrem Instinkt ihre Heilkräfte zu kanalisieren um gegen die Effekte des Silberkristalls, die wie ein schwerer Sonnenbrand aussahen, anzugehen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass keiner der drei Dutzend Fremden, die um sie herum standen und Dinge murmelten wie „Was ist unser Problem?" die gelben Funken nicht registrieren würden, die von ihren geröteten Fingern ausgingen. Bunny tauschte ihre Sailor-Uniform derweil gegen ihre normale Schuluniform aus.

„Komm Naru, wir müssen rein! Es klingelt gleich!"

„Bunny, ich _– Oh!"_ Naru musste sich am Türrahmen abstützen. „ Ich glaub' ich kann nicht…" Naru war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der neue Schmerz nichts mit dem Silberkristall zu tun hatte. Er kam von innen, breitete sich von ihrem Bauch in ihre Gliedmaßen aus.

Bunny stützte sie. „Du verbrennst ja! Glaubst du, du schaffst es bis ins Krankenzimmer zur Schwester?"

_Krankenschwester! _Naru brach beinahe in Panik aus. _Ich kann __nicht__ zur Krankenschwester gehen, genausowenig, wie ich zum Arzt konnte, als meine Mutter mich dahin schicken wollte! Aber ich schaff's auch nicht alleine und wenn ich Bunny frag, ob sie mir stattdessen ins Klassenzimmer hilft wird sie nur misstrauisch. Und dann muss ich ihr erzählen, dass ich eine ihrer Feinde bin. Ex-Feinde. Wieauchimmer. Sie wird mir nachher nie wieder vertrauen. _Die Anspannung verschlimmerte die Schmerzen nur noch und Naru fiel auf ihre Knie.

„Ich hole Hilfe," sagte Bunny. Naru hatte zu starke Schmerzen, um mehr zu tun, als ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper zu schlingen und zu zittern. Sie wartete benommen, bis Bunny mit der Krankenschwester zurückkam.

Die Frau mittleren Alters fühlte Naru's Stirn, danach ihren Puls. „Deine Freundin hat recht, du hats Fieber und dein Puls ist beinahe doppelt so hoch, wie er sein sollte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du es heute Morgen aus dem Bett geschafft hast, aber du gehst ins Krankenhaus sobald der Notarzt hier ist. Bis das soweit ist kommst du erst mal herein und legst dich hin. Denkst du, du kannst laufen?"

_Stell die vor, es wäre eine von Kunzite's Übungen,_ sagte Naru sich selbst. Der weißhaarige Kristallweber hatte den vergangenen Nachmittag damit verbracht ihre Ausdauer zu trainieren, auf… einfallsreiche… Art. Nur daran denkend, was sie Kunzite antun würde, wenn sie ihn wiedersah, zwang sich Naru auf die Füße. Dann stand sie, ihre Sicht verschwommen, am Türrahmen hängend, bis die Schwester ihren Arm nahm um ihr hereinzuhelfen. Sie machte einen Schritt vorwärts, dann einen weiteren. Ihre Herzfrequenz nahm langsam ab und auch ihre Sicht wurde wieder klarer während sie lief. Als sie nicht länger ihren Puls in ihren Ohren hören konnte, befreite sie sich sanft aus dem Griff der Krankenschwester.

„Mir geht's wieder gut. Ehrlich. Ich sollte zum Unterricht gehen." _Es muss die Kristallkraft gewesen sein. Habe ich sie in letzter Zeit zu oft benutzt? Oder habe ich bei der Heilung etwas falsch gemacht? Spielt auch keine Rolle mehr._

„Das beurteile ich," sagte die Schwester nachsichtig. „Dein Fieber scheint etwas zurückgegangen zu sein, aber ich möchte das überprüfen und sicher gehen, alles klar?"

„Mir geht es gut," wiederholte Naru und unterlegte ihre Worte dieses Mal mit etwas Kristallmacht. „Ich muss einen Sonnenstich gehabt haben, dass ist alles. Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir. Sie haben sich geirrt."

„Ich habe mich geirrt", murmelte die Schwester und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig, genau wie Bunny's.

„Nun, worauf wartet ihr beide? Ab in den Unterricht."

„Bunny!" Naru schüttelte den Arm ihrer Freundin, verängstigt, dass sie zu viel Macht verwendet haben könnte und ihre Freundin in einen Zombie verwandelt haben könnte, wie die vor der Tür. „Bunny, wach auf!" _Ich hätte es ihr einfach sagen sollen. Ich verdiene ihr Vertrauen nach dieser Aktion gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht hatte der Silberkristall ja doch Recht und ich werde böse. Leute einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen ist auf jeden Fall nicht gut._

Bunny kicherte. „Man, war ich weggetreten. Wir beeilen uns besser, oder Frau Haruna wird ziemlich wütend sein."

Die zwei rannten zusammen über den Flur, Naru viel zurück, da ein paar verbliebene Schmerzen es ihr nicht möglich machten, mit Bunny Schritt zu halten. _Ich muss vorsichtiger sein, wenn ich meine Kräfte benutze. Was ich gerade getan habe war einfach nicht richtig und da ich nicht davon ausgehen kann, dass die anderen mich was das angeht zurückhalten muss ich immer daran denken, mich zu beherrschen. _Naru seufzte. _Warum glaube ich nur, dass ich damit wenig Glück haben werde?_

___-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Nephrite schnappte nach Luft und stützte sich auf den Tisch.

„Also fühlst du es auch", beobachtete Kunzite. Das Gesicht des ältesten Shitennou war von einer dünnen Schweißschicht bedeckt.

„Was _ist_ das?" fragte Nephrite abgehackt. Der Schmerz war nicht so intensiv wie es ihm zuerst vorkam, aber die Plötzlichkeit, mit der er gekommen war nahm ihm den Atem.

„Almandite. Du warst doch derjenige, der feststellte, dass wir als Team besser funktionieren. Nun, jetzt weißt du wieder genau, was das für uns bedeutet."

„Ihr wusstet das!"

„Dass Almandite in unser Geflecht aufgenommen wurde scheint die Verbindung zwischen uns erneuert zu haben. Wir fühlen ihre Schmerzen – Ich, weil ich das Zentrum bin und du weil du sie liebst."

Nephrite hob' den Kopf um Kunzite in die Augen zu sehen. Der Ältere starrte zurück, vollkommen ruhig. „Ihr seid ein ganz schön kaltblütiger Bastard, wisst Ihr das?" Sagte Nephrite. „Ich erinnere mich jetzt, warum Onyx Euch Eisklinge nannte. Kalt, glatt und sehr sehr scharf. Beryll musste Euch nicht einmal stark beeinflussen, um Euch dazu zu bringen für sie zuarbeiten, oder nicht? Ihr habt Macht schon immer geliebt. Sie musste nur Euren Gerechtigkeitssinn wegnehmen."

„Nicht ganz. Mein Sinn für Humor kam noch davor dran. Beryll hatte keinen Sinn dafür. Dann, wie du sagst, meinen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Und zum Schluss meine Freundschaft für dich und Jadeite. Sie hat auch versucht mich und Zoisite auseinanderzubringen, aber nie wirklich Erfolg gehabt. Was er und ich haben stellte sich als stärker heraus, als Beryll's und Metallia's Wille zusammen."

„Wir waren nie Freunde." Aber Nephrite musste den Blick senken. Er hatte Angst davor, was er in Kunzite's ruhigem Blick sehen würde.

„Manchmal kannst du schrecklich blind sein. Wir waren immer Freunde, bis zu dem Moment, an dem Metallia uns veränderte. Wir fünf waren wie Brüder. Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Ich versuche es nicht zu tun." Alles was von diesen frühen Jahren zu ihm zurückgekommen war waren bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen und das Gefühl von einem dauerhaften Schmerz.

„Dagegen zu kämpfen nützt nichts. Ich habe es versucht, für eine Weile. Es bringt die Erinnerungen am Ende nur noch klarer zurück, so als ob aller Wiederstand den Belag der dazwischenliegenden Jahre abstreift." Die grauen Augen blickten in die Ferne ins Nichts. Nephrite wunderte sich, was Kunzite wohl vor seinem inneren Auge sah. „Abgesehen von Zoisite warst du, Jadeite und Alexandrite das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Ich denke keiner erwartete, dass fünf Kinder, die sich selbst an einen Fremden verkauft haben jemals in der Lage sein würden, so etwas wie eine Familie zu haben. Aber irgendwie wurden wir genau das."

Nephrite konnte nicht verhindern, dass er das Echo des jüngeren Kunzite in dem kantigen, eisigen Gesicht des Erwachsenen sah, trotz dem Jahrtausend und mehr, das Beryll's ersten General von dem ernsthaften dunkelhaarigen Jungen trennte, der so hart daran gearbeitet hatte, seine Unterschichtsherkunft abzustreifen und in die Welt der Erwachsenen des Erdenhofes zu passen. „Wir haben uns verkauft, nicht wahr? Jeder von uns auf seine Art. Ich, für einen Platz, an den ich gehöre, die anderen für ihre Familien…"

„Und ich für den Segen von drei Mahlzeiten am Tag und ein Dach über dem Kopf, wo es nicht hereinregnete," sagte Kunzite. „Ich dachte damals nicht, dass es etwas Wichtigeres im Leben geben konnte."

„Und die Menschen sagen, dass Unwissenheit Seligkeit ist." Der Schmerz in seinem Körper hatte nachgelassen und mittlerweile fühlte er ihn beinahe nicht mehr. Er hatte ihn schon fast vergessen. Kunzite schnaubte. „Seligkeit ist etwas, was die Menschen sich einbilden. Unwissenheit und Verstehen sin beide gleich verlockende Zustände. Aber es gibt keinen einfachen Weg, schon gar nicht für solche wie uns."

Die Erinnerungen, die Nephrite unterdrückt hatte kamen nun klarer. Sie hatten am Hof des Erdenkönigs gelebt. Für etwas mehr als ein Jahrhundert, er und die anderen. Die Menschen, die einen Großteil des Hofes ausmachten konnten sich nie einig werden, was sie denn nun von ihnen halten sollten: fünf Männer, von undefinierbarem, aber offensichtlich jungem, Alter, die seltsame Kräfte hatten und für einen Krieg trainiert wurden, der nie kam. Aber als ihnen das dann klar wurde hatte Kunzite schon zwanzig Jahre lang Zeit gehabt, Beziehungen aufzubauen und so viele Menschen schuldeten ihm einen Gefallen, dass sie sie nicht einfach rausschmeißen konnten. Nicht ganz. Stattdessen wurden sie gemieden und ignoriert und ihre kleine Gruppe wurde mehr und mehr zum Außenseiter. Schlussendlich war das der Grund, warum es Beryll so einfach hatte. Sie hatten keine Vorwarnung und keine Unterstützung von den einzelnen Fraktionen des Hofes. Obwohl ihre Bemühungen vielen Mitgliedern des Hofes zur Flucht verholfen hatten, war sich Nephrite sicher, dass sie am Ende ganz froh waren, als sie merkten, dass sie die kleine Gruppe Kristallweber los waren.

„Wir waren immer allein", sagte er laut.

Kunzite legte seine Hand auf Nephrite's. „Wir hatten immer uns. Das ist was zählt. Lass den Menschen ihre Spielchen."

_Und ich bin in der Lage genau das zu tun, wenigstens meistens. Unter ihnen zu leben, aber nie mit ihnen… Ja, das kann ich. Die Frage ist nur, kann Naru?_

___-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

„Wir sind reingegangen – mit der Krankenschwester, denke ich, aber warum? Keine von uns war verletzt – und dann ist alles nur noch verschwommen", wiederholte Bunny. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist."

„Das ist echt komisch", kommentierte Minako.

„Finde ich auch." Makoto stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen um zu sehen, wie weit es noch bis zum Anfang der Schlange war. „Man, ich hoffe, der Film ist das auch wert."

Minako lächelte. „Da bin ich sicher."

„Sagt der Star", bemerkte Rei. „Hey, was ist das?"

Bunny schaute in die Richtung, in die Rei zeigte. „Ich seh' nichts."

„Da war ein wirklich seltsamer Schatten an der Wand am Anfang der Gasse. Vielleicht ist es nur Zufall, aber ich hab' ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl."

„Ich auch." Minako starrte an den Punkt, aber der Schatten weigerte sich nochmal aufzutauchen. „Ich denke, wir sollten mal nachsehen."

„Aber dann verpassen wir den Film!" Jammerte Bunny.

„Wieso geht ihr vier nicht einfach und ich bleibe hier und halte eure Plätze frei?" Ami machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe von ihrer Kopie von _Spanische Vokabeln für Fortgeschrittene_ aufzusehen.

„Klingt gut." Makoto ging ein paar Schritte von der Schlange weg. „Kommt ihr, Leute?"

Die vier Sailor Senshi gingen geradewegs um die Ecke mit Bunny, wie üblich, am Ende. In der Gasse stoppten sie und starrten. Sechs riesige Monster hockten vor der Hintertür des Kinos. Sie schienen einen schlanken jungen Mann in ihrer Mitte zu bewachen. _Ist er nun ihr Gefangener, oder ihr Boss und wie sollen wir das wissen?_

Makoto blinzelte. „Liegt das an mir, oder hat der für diese Jahreszeit ziemlich wenig an?"

„So ne Art Shorts würde ich sagen", stimmte Minako zu. „Und kein Hemd. Wie auch immer, das sieht nach Senshi-Arbeit aus, zumindest für mich. Was meint ihr?"

„Auf jeden Fall. _Macht der Marsnebel!"_

„_Macht der Venusnebel!"_

„_Macht der Jupiternebel!"_

„_Macht des Mondlichts!" _Fügte Bunny zögerlich hinzu. _Ach Mist. Ich hab' gehofft, ich könnte den Dingern eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen. Wenigstens sind die Empyrean und die Zombies nich schleimig oder so. Bei Monstern weiß man ja nie._

Der blonde Mann stand einfach nur da, die Hände auf den Hüften, und beobachtete wie sie sich verwandelten. Die Monster taten nichts. _Wenn das nicht komisch ist weiß ich auch nicht… Monster greifen __immer__ an! Oh, na gut…_

„ich bin Sailor Moon und ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich euch bestrafen!" Bunny nahm die kürzeste ihrer Ansprachen, in der Hoffnung, die Angelegenheit hinter sich zu bringen bevor der Film anfing. Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Das denke ich nicht. Ich habe keine Zeit mich mit euch Menschen zu beschäftigen." Er öffnete die Tür zum Kino und ging hinein. Halb drinnen drehte er sich nocheinmal um und sagte zu den Monstern. „Beseitigt sie. Ich habe keine Zeit für Unterbrechungen."

Die Monster hinkten auf sie zu, als die Senshi mit ihren verschiedenen Attacken begannen.

„_Macht des Feuers, flieg!"_

„_Feuerherzenkette, flieg!"_

Ein Monster wurde angesengt und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Zwei andere liefen direkt in Minako's Attacke, wurden zurückgeworfen und blieben bewegungsunfähig liegen. Während Makoto die vierte Kreatur angriff, biss sich Bunny auf die Unterlippe. _Verwende ich das Zepter oder den Kristall? Ich weiß nicht, ob das mal Menschen waren oder nicht! Oh, man. Ich denk' ich nehme den Kristall. Wenn ich das Zepter verwende und es sich als das Falsche rausstellt kann ich es nicht rückgängig machen._

Bunny wedelte mit ihrer Hand. „_Macht des Mondes, verwandle sie zurüüück!"_

Einer nach dem anderen, versteiften sich die Monster und verwandelten sich zurück in Menschen. _Wow. _

„Beeilt euch!" rief Makoto. „Wir müssen hinter dem blonden Typen her!"

Die vier rannten durch die Hintertür, nur um sich in einem Gewirr kleiner Räume im hinteren Teil des Kinos wiederzufinden. _Wohin? Eene, meene, muh… hey, wartet auf mich!"_

Makoto, am Anfang der Gruppe, stieß eine kleine Tür auf der einen Seite der Leinwand auf, nur um ein… Kino voll von Zombies freizugeben? _Nein, nicht ganz. Ein Pärchen ganz hinten versucht noch sich davonzuschleichen, aber es ist als würden sie versuchen unter Wasser zu rennen! Und wo kommt das Licht her? _Bunny schaute auf und… _Ich hätte es wissen müssen. _Der blonde Mann schwebte ungefähr drei Meter über dem Boden, mit einem Ball aus purem Licht in seinen Händen. Regelmäßig schossen Strahlen von ihm weg, die dann jemanden im Publikum berührten. Bunny holte das Zepter hervor. Hier war keine Zeit um zu zögern und zu überlegen, ob das ein wirklich Böser Typ war oder nur ein Guter Typ, der von den Bösen korrumpiert wurde.

„_Macht des Mondes, vernichte ihn!" _Pure Kraft floss aus dem Zepter, aber sie floß über den Mann, ohne ihn zu verletzen. _Verdammt! Er scheint noch resistenter zu sein als Rubeus damals._

„_Macht des Donners!" _Makoto's Angriff wurde von einem dünnen transparenten Schild vor dem Fremden zurückgeworfen, ohne dass er es überhaupt zu Kenntnis nahm_. Das sieht nicht gut aus…_

Eine rote Rose schoss aus der Dunkelheit von einen der Balkone und streifte den Handrücken des Blonden, der zurückzuckte und den Lichtball fallen ließ. Der Ball fiel zu Boden und explodierte, dabei ließ er einen Großteil der Energie, die er von den Menschen aufgenommen hatte wieder frei und sie floß zurück in die Körper der Beinahezombies, die den Kinosaal bevölkerten. Währenddesen starrte der blonde Mann fassungslos auf seine blutende Hand.

„_Was fällt dir ein?"_

„Leute in Zombies zu verwandeln ist unterstes Niveau, Kumpel." Erwiderte Tuxedo Mask, den nun sichtbar auf dem Geländer des Balkons stand.

„Das sind nur Menschen." Der blonde Mann bewegte seinen Arm in einer schlagenden Geste. Ein Strahl aus Licht und komprimierter Luft schoss aus seiner Hand zu Tuxedo Mask, der allerdings rechtzeitig aus dem Weg sprang.

„Sailor Moon!" rief Mamoru „Benutz den Kristall!"

„Klar." _ Zum heilen kann er nicht meinen… „Macht des Lichts, flieg und sieg!"_

Der Blonde starrte sie schockiert an, dann verschwand er, kurz bevor das Licht des Kristalls ihn berühren konnte.

„Hab' ich ihn erwischt?" fragte Bunny zögerlich.

„Ich glaube, er hat sich vorher rausteleportiert." Mamoru hatte einen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck, als er neben ihnen landete. „Nein, er ist immer noch da draussen."

„Großartig. Das heißt all die Arbeit für nichts."

„Hmm, ich weiß nicht", sagte Minako, „vielleicht bekommen wir ja Freikarten."

„Rate nochmal", Makoto deutete mit dem Kinn auf sie beiden Ordner, die gerade auf sie zu eilten.

„Vielleicht denken sie ja, dass das ein öffentlicher Stunt war. Wir sehn uns! Mamoru verließ das Kino durch die selbe Tür, durch die die Senshi hereingekommen waren.

Minako ging nach vorne, um die Ordner zu erwarten. „Also, ich kann alles erklären…"

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

#Du hast versagt! Wie konntest du nur versagen?#

#Denkst du das ist einfach?# giftete der Uralte ‚mein Lord' an. #Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass ich anfällig für physische Attacken bin? Wenn du glaubst das du das besser kannst können wir liebend gerne tauschen!#

#Den Verlust des Verstärkers können wir nur schwer verkraften.#

#Glaubst du ich weiß das nicht? Aber es könnte schlimmer sein. Der Bau der Transmissionsstation geht wie geplant vor sich und ich habe beinahe tausend Zombies, die die Stadt nach den Kristallwebern durchsuchen.#

#Ein Plan, der bis jetzt wenig Erfolg hatte#, warf ‚mein Lord' ein.

Der Uralte biss die Zähne aufeinander, dass sie knirschten. _Er wird mehr und mehr beeinflusst durch diese Körperlichkeit, _stellte ‚mein Lord' fest. _Ich frage mich, wieviel von ihm noch wie wir ist. _#Ich bin hier immer noch der Anführer! Das Ewige Licht hat dich zu meinem Untergebenen gemacht! Du wirst meine Entscheidungen nicht kritisieren. Oder mein Urteil. Ist das klar?#

#Glasklar.# _Aber wir werden ja sehen, wer länger überdauert. Du veränderst dich schnell. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das Ewige Licht einen Menschen als Kommandant der Empyrean wollte, wie auch immer die Umstände sind._

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

So, das war Kapitel 10. Hoffe euch hat es gefallen. Hat leider länger gedauert, ich bin aufgrund verschiedener Gründe einfach nicht dazu gekommen, weiterzumachen und hatte auch überhaupt keinen Kopf dazu... Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob sich das in naher Zukunft noch bessern wird muss ich gestehen...

Bei den Verwandlungs- und Angriffssprüchen bin ich mir nicht immer sicher, welche nun das deutsche Äquivalent zu denen die benutzt wurden sind und versuche einfach einen zu nehmen, der mir am passendsten erscheint. Die Geschichte spielt ja nach der Serie, also gehe ich einfach davon aus, dass sie das ganze Repertoire zu Verfügung haben.

Vielleicht ist dem einen oder anderen (oder der einen oder anderen) aufgefallen, dass Nephrite Kunzite gelegentlich siezt und dann wieder duzt… Im Original sagt er natürlich immer „you". Hier habe ich mir überlegt, dass die beiden in Jugend gute Freunde (wie Brüder) und dann Gegner waren. Dazu kommt, dass Nephrite in Kunzite einen Ranghöheren sieht und ihm mit Respekt begegnet. Ich denke er weiß selber noch nicht so richtig, was sie nun für eine Art von Beziehung sie denn jetzt haben und ich hoffen, das auf diese Art einigermaßen rüberzubringen. Jadeite hingegen duzt ihn nur. Hier handelt es sich aber denke ich nur um Trotz. Und Zoisite dürfte selbsterklärend sein…

**SailorCopperOwl**: Ja, finde ich auch. Es löst das Schwarz-Weiß-Denken der Serie auf, ohne dass die Charaktere nicht mehr sie selbst sind… Die Originale gibt es auf . Da findet sich auch ein Link zur HP der Verfasserin. Es ist ne ganze Reihe, inkl. Side-Storys, die ich auch vorhabe zu übersetzen. Allerdings hab ich noch keine Ahnung wann… entpuppt sich als mehr Arbeit als gedacht und wenn dann noch was dazwischen kommt… aber ich denke, das ist eine großartige Fanfiction, die es verdient.


	13. Kapitel 11

Yeah, ich bin ganz stolz auf mich... noch Kapitel... aber ihr soltet euch vielleicht nicht dran gewöhnen ;-) sollten irgendwo der letzte Buchstabe eines Wortes fehlen oder so bitte ich das zu entschuldigen... je später der Abend und so... ihr wisst schon

Disclaimer: Mir üüüberhaupt gar nix, nicht mal die Idee oder sonst irgendwas, obwohl ich mir beim übersetzen etwas Freiheit erlaube (nützt ja nix, wenns korrekt ist, aber doof klingt)

_**The Wars of Light and Shadow**_

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_Kapitel 11_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Wir standen genau vor dem Haupteingang, mit den verrückten Zombies, die uns schon auf die Zehen gestanden sind, _wiederholte Bunny zum, wie es schien, hundertsten Mal. Alles, sogar das, war besser als zu versuchen sich auf den Mathematikunterricht zu konzentrieren. _Ich habe mich in Sailor Moon verwandelt und sie mit dem Silberkristall gezapped. Naru stand hinter mir. Die Zombies sind aufgewacht und ich hab' versucht sie loszuwerden. Als sie alle weg waren habe ich aufgehört Sailor Moon zu sein, weil es kurz davor war zu klingeln und ich wusste, sonst kommen wir zu spät. Ich hab mich umgedreht und… Nichts. Genauso wie die anderen siebenundvierzig Mal wo ich versucht hab' mich zu erinnern. Ich muss Naru gesagt haben, dass wir reingehen müssen. Aber dann bin ich zur Krankenschwester. Warum bin ich zur Krankenschwester gegangen? Einer von uns muss verletzt gewesen sein. Aber mir ging's super, nur fünf Minuten später. Also muss es Naru gewesen sein. _Bunny starrte auf den Hinterkopf ihrer Freundin. _Wann hat sie so lange Haare bekommen? Es war letzte Woche noch mindestens zwei Zentimeter kürzer. Alles klar. Naru war verletzt. Ich muss versucht haben ihr ins Gebäude zu helfen. Aber das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass die Schwester uns in den Unterricht geschickt hat. Okay. Eine von uns verbirgt etwas. Ich weiß, ich bin es nicht. Also muss es entweder Naru oder die Schwester sein. _Bunny seufzte. _Normalerweise würde ich Naru ja nie verdächtigen, aber mit Nephrite zurück in ihrem Leben würde ich nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie mir nichts tut, wenn sie denkt, dass es Nephrite helfen könnte. Und sie benimmt sich wirklich seltsam, seit der Nacht in der ich in dieser Gasse bewusstlos wurde. Ich werde versuchen sie alleine zu erwischen und ihr ein paar Fragen stellen. Wird bestimmt nicht leicht, so wie sie jeden Tag nach der Schule verschwindet. Ich frag' ich, ob sie sich mit Nephrite trifft? Egal, ich wird sie auf dem Weg nach draußen abfangen._

„Bunny Tsukino, denkst du, du könntest uns die Antwort sagen?"

Bunny schluckte einen weiteren Seufzer herunter. „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Idee, Frau Haruna", antwortete sie. _Heute also. Kein Sinn, es aufzuschieben._

Naru schmiss ihre Schulbücher eilig in ihre Tasche. Sie wusste, Kunzite würde auf sie warten und er konnte ganz schön ungeduldig werden, wenn sie nicht pünktlich war. Auf den Gedanken, dass sie nicht immer Herrin über ihre Zeit war und sie keinen Einfluss darauf hatte, wenn ein Lehrer die Stunde überzog, kam er ja nicht!

„Naru, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Das ist keine gute Zeit, Bunny." Naru nahm ihre Tasche auf die Schulter.

„Später scheint aber auch keine gute Zeit zu sein", erwiderte das andere Mädchen. „Es dauert nicht lange und es ist wichtig. Bitte?"

„Wenn's wirklich wichtig ist." _So wie ich Bunny kenne ist es nicht, aber Kunzite verdient es auch mal zu warten, sogar, wenn er es dann an mir auslässt. _„Aber beeil dich."

„Naru, was ist gestern Morgen passiert?"

„Was meinst du?" Aber Naru wusste selbst, dass das nicht sehr überzeugend klang. _Sie weiß etwas… oder vermutet zumindest etwas._

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Bunny ernsthaft. _Nun, dass ist ein schlechtes Zeichen. Sie meint es tatsächlich ernst. _„Es ist, als ob ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, was passiert ist, nachdem ich diese Zombies getoastet habe. Du hast nicht Nephrite gerufen, oder so?"

„Nein. Warum sollte ich das tun." Wenigstens _das_ war die Wahrheit.

„Komm schon Naru, ich muss einen Grund gehabt haben zur Krankenschwester zu gehen. Du warst verletzt, nicht wahr? Und du hast Nephrite gerufen, dass er dir hilft. Das macht mir nichts aus, wirklich und ich kann verstehen, warum du der Schwester nicht vertrauen wolltest, aber warum hast du ihm erlaubt meine Erinnerung zu löschen?"

„Ich hab ihn nicht gerufen", wiederholte Naru, „und soviel ich weiß war Nephrite noch nie näher als hundert Meter an der Juuban High School."

Bunny sah sie komisch an. „Aber du erinnerst dich, was passiert ist."

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich." Oh, warum hatte sie das gesagt? Im Nachhinein kam Naru die Idee, dass die beste Möglichkeit gewesen wäre, zu behaupten, sie könnte sich ebenfalls an nichts erinnern. „Nachdem die Zombies gegangen sind hast du dich zurückverwandelt. Mir war ein bisschen schwindlig, aber du warst überzeugt, dass es etwas Ernsthaftes sei und bist zur Schwester. Als ihr zwei zurückkamt ging es mit wieder gut. Du hast für eine Weile ganz schön weggetreten gewirkt. Es überrascht mich gar nicht, dass du dich an nichts erinnerst. Und ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, Bunny. Bye."

Naru rannte praktisch den Flur hinunter. Als sie Bunny hinter sich hörte erhöhte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit. _Verdammt. Die Übung, die sie hat, dadurch, dass sie jeden Morgen zu Schule rennt scheint sich wirklich auszuzahlen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie abhängen kann._

Naru stob durch die beiden Fronttüren aus dem Gebäude heraus… und fuhr sofort zurück. Dichter Regen strömte vom Himmel. _Woher sind diese ganzen Wolken gekommen? Heute Morgen ist mir doch nichts aufgefallen._

„Großartig", kommentierte Bunny, die hinter ihr durch die Tür kam. „Jetzt werden wir auch noch nass. Ich frag' mich, was mit denen los ist?"

Der letzte Kommentar galt der Gruppe Leute, die eindeutig ohne Schirm oder Regenkleidung auf die Schule zugingen, sich nicht um die Autos und Busse kümmernd, die ans Tor drängelten um Schüler abzuholen. Sie verhielten sich für Naru's Geschmack eindeutig zu bekannt. _Super. Zombies. Sie jagen mich also tatsächlich. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung. Ich muss hier weg._

Bunny ignorierte sie schon wieder. „Sag mal, Naru, ist das nicht das Auto von deiner Mutter? Vielleicht kann sie uns beide mitnehmen."

Die Zombies waren mittlerweile am Tor angelangt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist." _Wenn ich zurück in die Schule renne kann ich vielleicht teleportieren, bevor sie mich sieht… nein, dann muss ich ihr erklären, wo ich nach der Schule hin bin. Ich könnte sie hypnotisieren, aber da sind noch andere Leute und die Zombies und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie alle erwischen würde._

„Sei nicht albern!" Aber Naru hatte Bunny's Aufmerksamkeit schon längst. „Naru, wovor hast du Angst? Oh!" Die Zombies waren weniger als drei Meter entfernt und Bunny hatte es endlich auch kapiert.

„Lass uns wieder reingehen", sagte Naru und sie versuchten es, aber eine Gruppe Schüler drängte sich gerade heraus. _Wenn wir alle zusammen… ja, das könnte funktionieren._

„Hey, was soll der Auflauf?" Umino setzte eine Art getretener-Welpe-Gesichtsausdruck auf, als Naru zu ihm herüber sah, also überlies sie Bunny das reden.

„Mach die Augen auf, Umino, es schüttet aus Eimern. Sogar du müsstest besseres zu tun haben als durchnässt zu werden."

„Ist das alles? Keine Angst, Ladies!" Umino holte einen Regenschirm unter dem Arm hervor und hielt ihn vor sich, wie einen Blumenstrauß. „Ich habe den Wetterbericht gestern Abend im Internet gelesen. Der Schirm sollte groß genug sein für uns drei!" Er hielt den Schirm schräg vor sich und trat unter dem Vordach hervor. Es gab nichts, was Naru und Bunny tun konnten, außer ihm zu folgen. _Ich hoffe das funktioniert…. Naja, hinter Umino werden sie ja wohl nicht her sein. _Die drei waren von anderen Schülern umgeben, als sie sich fortbewegten. „Sag mal Umino, hast du in letzter Zeit ein paar interessante Gerüchte gehört?" fragte Bunny, möglicherweise zur Ablenkung. Nicht mal Umino könnte so ahnungslos sein und die Zombies übersehen.

„Jaaah, ich habe gehört, die Sailor Senshi sind tatsächlich zur Premiere des neuen Sailor V-Films gekommen im - - entschuldigt, Leute, wir müssen hier durch!"

Anstatt zur Seite zu gehen kamen die Zombies immer näher. Sogar Umino fing an etwas besorgt auszusehen. Sie wurden zurückgedrängt, bis an die Mauer auf einer Seite des Tores. _Und was haben sie jetzt vor? Uns zu Tode trampeln?_

„Exzzzellent", hisste eine Stimme von irgendwo in dem verregneten Himmel. „Wir haben jetzzt diesssen. Und diessser wird unssss alsss Köder für die anderen dienen."

_Das ist kein Zombie, das ist ein Empyrean! _Die glühende Gestalt, eingehüllt in eine strahlende Aura, die den Regen verdampfen lies, sobald er sie berührte, schwebte über der Menge. Jeder starrte. _Sie wollen mich, um an Nephrite und die anderen heranzukommen, _erkannte Naru. _Nun, das werde ich nicht zulassen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen! _Ein sanfter Zug an seiner Kette an der ihr Seelenkristall hing brachte ihn unter ihrer Bluse hervor. Es war nun ein Minimum an Konzentration erforderlich, um ihn zum Leuchten zu bringen. Naru sprang auf die Mauer die den Schulhof umgab, betend, dass sie nicht gerade dabei war sich lächerlich zu machen. Kunzite hatte ihr erst am Tag davor gezeigt, wie die magie-unterstützte Hochsprungtechnik funktionierte und das einzige Mal, dass sie es versucht hatte war sie viel zu weit zur Seite gesprungen und beinahe in der Wand von Nephrite's Villa gelandet. Dieses Mal funktionierte es, oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie dieses Mal nur drei Meter hochsprang und nicht zwölf und das einfach weniger Magie benötigte und deshalb weniger schief gehen konnte. Sie erreichte die volle Höhe etwas über der Mauer und landete sicher. Jeder starrte nun sie an, aber es spielte keine Rolle. Nichts spielte eine Rolle. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen und würde nun damit leben müssen. _Mutter, vergib mir, _dachte sie, als sie das bekannte Gesicht aus einem Autofenster herausgelehnt sah, uns salzige Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen auf ihrer Wange.

Sie hob' ihre Hand, die die den Kristall hielt, in Richtung des Empyrean. „Du wolltest mich", sagte sie. „Hier bin ich."

Es wich zurück. _Wich zurück! _Sie hatte sich selbst zu erkennen gegeben, für reine Kreatur, die sich nicht traute gegen sie anzutreten, wenn sie nicht paarunddreißig Zombies als Rückendeckung hatte. _Oh nein, wirst du nicht! _Strahlen von gelbem Licht umhüllten die Kreatur und sandte sie ins Nichts.

Naru sah an der Mauer herunter und traf Bunny's Augen. Der Ausdruck völligen Unglaubens in ihren Augen war beinahe komisch. Nach einem Moment hielt sie es nicht länger aus. Sie schloss die Augen und teleportierte.

Bunny konnte nur schockiert zusehen, wie eine Säule aus gelben Funken ihre Freundin einhüllte. Als sie verblasten war Naru weg. _Sie… sie ist… eine von ihnen? Was hat Nephrite mit ihr getan? _Neben ihr erweckte Umino den Eindruck, als wolle er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Ruhig." Bunny legte ihre Hand auf Umino's Schulter.

„Aber… ich verstehe nicht", sagte Umino klagend. „Wie hat sie _das_ gemacht?"

_Metallia. Es muss so sein. _„Ich hab' keine Ahnung." _Das erklärt zumindest, was gestern passiert ist. Es war Naru, die meine Erinnerung gelöscht hat. Aber warum? Sie muss etwas getan haben, was es mich hätte herausfinden lassen. Warum konnte sie mir nicht vertrauen? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde?_

Bunny arbeitete sich durch die jetzt ruhige Menge von Zombies, nicht wissend oder sich darum kümmernd, ob Umino und sein Schirm immer noch hinter ihr waren. _Ich glaube nicht, dass sie nach Hause gegangen ist. Das heißt sie ist wahrscheinlich bei Nephrite. Und die einzige Möglichkeit die ich kenne um dorthin zu gelangen ist der Kristall, den er ihr gegeben hat. Sie wird ihn wohl nicht mehr brauchen, also ist er vielleiht immer noch in ihrem Zimmer. Hey, ich denke ja richtig nach! Luna wird ja so stolz auf mich sein!_

„Bunny, hast du gesehen, was ich gerade gesehen habe?" Frau Osaka's Gesicht war weiß, als sie aus dem Fenster ihres Autos herraus sah.

Bunny nickte. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass das ein gutes Zeihen war", fügte sie hinzu und überraschte sich selber durch ihre Grimmigkeit. „Passen Sie auf, wenn ich Naru finden will brauche ich Ihre Hilfe."

„Was weißt du über das alles?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht erzählen. Es ist nicht nur mein Geheimnis." _Aber ich wette Sie werden es herausfinden. Nephrite und die anderen kennen mein Geheimnis und ich denke, sie werden nicht so furchtbar verschwiegen sein. Klasse. Mein Name – und Ami's, und Rei's, und Mamoru's - können morgen um diese Zeit in ganz Tokyo bekannt sein, wenn ich jetzt einen Fehler mache. _„Ich muss dringend zu Ihnen nach Hause. Da ist etwas, das Naru hatte und ich hoffe es hilft uns sie zu finden."

„Wenn du das sagst."

Bunny öffnete die Tür und setzte sich ins Auto, ohne auf eine weitere Einladung zu warten. „Hey, Umino", sagte sie bevor sie sie schloss, „besser du gehst heim und ruhst dich aus. Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus." Umino schluckte und nickte. _Es ist wahrscheinlich wirklich besser so, dass er sich nicht an die Sache mit dem Friedhof erinnert, oder dieses Tuxido Umino-Ding_, erinnerte sich Bunny_. Wenn er es täte würde er __wirklich__ ausflippen. _

Sogar für Tokyoter Verkehrsverhältnisse dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie an den Gebäude, in dem die Osakas lebten angekommen waren. Bunny wartete ungeduldig, bis Frau Osaka die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Kaum war die Tür geöffnet flitzte sie nach innen, in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin. Im Vorbeigehen stellte sie fest, dass nichts mehr an den Hitzeschaden im Eingangsbereich erinnerte. _Also, welche Farbe hatte der Kristall? Werde ich ihn auch wiedererkennen? Ich habe ihn ja erst einmal gesehen. _Sie durchsuchte Naru's Schreibtisch. _Das nicht… das auch nicht. Ah ja! Das muss er sein. _Der Kristall war von blassblauer Farbe. Er glitzerte durch mehr als das reflektierte Licht. _Seltsam. Soweit ich mich erinnere waren alle Kristalle, die sie früher benutzt haben dunkel. Ich frag mich, warum Nephrite diesmal pastellfarben gewählt hat?_

„Hast du es gefunden?" Erst als sie sie ansprach bemerkte Bunny, dass Frau Osaka die ganze Zeit im Türrahmen gestanden hatte.

„Ich glaube schon." Bunny steckte den Kristall in ihre Tasche.

„Also, wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

„Eigentlich denke ich, ich sollte allein gehen", sagte Bunny. _Weniger Chancen, dass sie herausfindet, dass ich eine Sailor Senshi bin._

„Nein, tust du nicht."

_Das wars_, dachte Bunny. _Oh, na gut. Wir sind mit dem Auto auch schneller, als wenn ich den Bus nehme._

Sie lotste Frau Osaka durch die Straßen der Stadt zur Basis von Nephrite's Hügel, dann holte sie den Kristall aus ihrer Tasche. _Okay. Da sind wir. Wie kriege ich das Ding nun an? _Sie kam sich nur etwas dämlich vor, als sie sich auf den Kristall konzentrierte und versuchte ihn zu fragen, in welche Richtung sie denn nun mussten.

Der Kristall vibrierte in ihrer Hand und zog ihren Arm nach links. Bunny ließ ihn. Als ihre Hand einen fünfundvierzig Grad Winkel beschrieben hatte – _geradewegs den Berg hoch, wenn er überhaupt existiert, _stellte sie fest –ging ein dünner Lichtstrahl von ihm aus. Bunny's Augen tränten, als sich die Straße bewegte und teilte. Eine Öffnung erschien zwischen zwei eingezäunten Grundstücken, die eigentlich ausgesehen hatten, als ob sie aneinander grenzten. Sie führte zu einer Allee, die sich den Berg hinauf wandte.

„Biegen sie hier ab", wies sie Frau Osaka an.

In dem Moment, als sie die Allee befuhren verschwand die Straße hinter ihnen und ließ sie zwischen Pinien zurück, in einen grauen Niesel, der nicht mehr nur Regen war. _Gruslig, _dachte Bunny. _Wenn ich je darüber nachgedacht hätte ist das genau die Art Ort, an dem ich Nephrite vermutet hätte._

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie eine Öffnung zwischen den Bäumen, in der ein bekannter roter Sportwagen vor einem Gebäude parkte, das beinahe wie eine Kathedrale wirkte. _Das ist es. _Frau Osaka schien durch nichts mehr zu schockieren zu sein, als sie aus dem Auto ausstieg.

„Sailor Moon", grüßte eine Stimme. Kunzite stand in der geöffneten Tür des Gebäudes, er trug eine graue Negaversumsuniform die in Bunny einige sehr schlechte Erinnerungen wachrief. „Wir haben dich erwartet."

„Gib Naru zurück, du Negaschleim!" Bunny machte sich nicht die Mühe das ganze durch ihre Verwandlung zu unterstützen. Kunzite wusste wer sie war. Das sollte genügen.

„Tapfere Worte! Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du ihnen Taten folgen lässt, so ohne Rückendeckung."

„Lord Kunzite, ist das wirklich notwendig?" _Nephrite, _erkannte Bunny den Sprecher_. Nun kommen wir weiter._

Eine leichte Geste von Kunzite ließ den Nebel und den Niesel verschwinden, als er aus der Tür trat. _Nun_, d_as ist der Kunzite, den ich kenne. Eigentlich hat er sich die ganze Zeit wie immer benommen, was irgendwie komisch ist, unter den Umständen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie den ganzen Aufwand betrieben haben können um mich in eine Falle zu locken. _Nephrite folgte dem weißhaarigen General und positionierte sich auf dessen linken Seite. Und nach ihm kam… _Naru?_

Bunny's Kiefer fühlte sich an, als wäre er ausgehängt. Ihre Freundin trug eine Negaversumsuniform mit einer leuchtend gelben Borte. Der grüne Haarreif war weg. Sie sah müde aus und traurig, aber nicht das kleinste bisschen bedauernd, als sie sich neben Nephrite stellte. _Als ob ich so gut Gesichter lesen könnte. Hoffentlich liege ich falsch. _Ihr folgen Zoisite und Jadeite, die sich auf Kunzite's anderer Seite aufstellten.

„Wer seid ihr?" brach Naru's Mutter als erste die Stille. „Und was habt ihr mit meiner Tochter gemacht?"

Kunzite sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch Naru kam ihm zuvor. „Sie haben gar nichts mit mir gemacht. Das war ich selbst." Bunny starrte. _Ihre Augen sind gelb. Wann ist das passiert? _„Vielleicht war ich etwas dumm. Ich weiß es nicht, aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät."

„Naru… Komm nach Hause? Bitte?" Frau Osaka hörte sich eher bittend als befehlend an.

„Ich kann nicht. Bitte glaub mir. Wenn ich jetzt heimgehe bringe ich dich in Gefahr. Diese Zombies jagen uns, da bin ich mir sicher. Und außerdem, ich gehöre hier her." Tränen bildeten sich in den klaren gelben Augen und Naru drehte sich um und presste ihr Gesicht gegen Nephrite's Brust. Er legte sanft die Arme um sie.

„Hör' mir zu. Naru", sagte Bunny drängend. „Sie haben dich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Das sind gefährliche Leute. Wenn du hier bleibst, zu was sie dich bringen können zu tun." Selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren klang das schwach und sie war nicht überrascht, das Naru nicht aufsah, aber es gab ihr einen Grund näher an die grau gekleidete Gruppe heranzugehen. _Bring ihn dazu sie loszulassen, schnapp sie und bring sie irgendwohin, wo ich sie mit dem Silberkristall heilen kann…_

„Du verschwendest unsere Zeit", sagte Nephrite. „Es ist zu spät um irgendetwas zu ändern, sogar mit deinem Silberkristall." _Liest er meine Gedanken? _„Sie ist zu sehr Teil von uns. Dränge sie hier raus und du tötest uns möglicherweise alle."

„Und das", stellte Kunzite fest, „würde die beste potentielle Waffe gegen die Empyrean auf dieser Welt zerstören." Das blauäugige Mädchen und der grauäugige Mann starrten einander an. _Er meint das ernst. Ich frag mich, wie viele dieser Dinger sie genau fertiggemacht haben, neulich Nacht in der Gasse? Warum habe ich zugelassen, dass ich von diesem Empyrean ausgesaugt wurde? Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwas ist da passiert. Wenn ich nur wüsste was. Dann könnte ich zumindest sicher sein, dass Naru freiwillig da mit drin hängt._

_Das schlimme an der Sache ist, wenn ich ihm glaube muss ich das auf sich beruhen lassen. Aller Reden zum Trotz, wir brauchen alle Hilfe, die wir kriegen können gegen die Empyrean._

„Und warum soll ich dir glauben?" _Noch ein Schritt vorwärts… _„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du mich noch nie betrogen hättest."

Kunzite's Lächeln war so kalt, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an und versuche den Silberkristall zu benutzen. Er würde deine Freundin mit ziemlicher Sicherheit töten, genauso, wie den Rest von uns. Es würde mich amüsieren zuzusehen, wie du deiner Freundin die Haut in Streifen vom Körper brennst mit deiner Macht… glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass das ein unschöner Vorgang wäre."

„Hört auf!" Naru löste sich von Nephrite um sich zwischen Bunny und Kunzite zu stellen. „Hört damit auf, beide! Ich bin diese Streiterei leid! Ihr behandelt mich als wäre ich ein Preis für schlechtes Benehmen oder so! Zu eurer Information, das bin ich nicht!"

Bunny kam nicht umhin, Kunzite und Nephrite einen Blick austauschen zu sehen, der eindeutig sagte _Teenager._ Kunzite griff sanft aber deutlich nach Naru's Schulter und schob sie auf die Seite.

„Ich könnte sie davon abhalten mit dir zu gehen", sagte der mächtigste der Shintennou zu dem Mädchen, das einst seine Erzfeindin war, „aber ich denke, dass wird nicht nötig sein. Du wirst sehen." Er drehte sich um und ging zurück nach drinnen. Zoisite ging mit ihm. Nach einem Moment folgte ihnen Jadeite und ließ Bunny und Frau Osaka allein mit Naru und Nephrite zurück. Die vier sahen einander an. Erstaunlicherweise war Nephrite der Erste, der den Blick senkte.

„Naru…" Bunny hob die Hand zu ihrer Brosche und dem Silberkristall dort. „Wirst du es mich wenigstens versuchen lassen."

Naru schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mich verbrannt, als du ihn gestern benutzt hast um die Zombies zu heilen. Bitte, geht einfach."

„Das sollte er nicht tun", sagte Bunny verwirrt.

Nephrite seufzte. „Bei uns schon. Der Silberkristall heilt nicht wirklich. Sein sogenannter Heilmodus entfernt nur alle bösen Kräfte, von denen man besessen ist und normalisiert die Kraftflüsse. Durch das was Beryll mir und den anderen angetan hat sind unsere Kräfte unrein und der Silberkristall sieht sie als böse an. Leider führt sogar ein kurzzeitiger Verlust unserer Magie dazu, dass wir sterben, da sie alles ist, was unsere Körper ausmacht. Naru ist zwar noch nicht so weit, aber wenn du den Silberkristall benutzen würdest wäre das… äußerst schmerzhaft."

Naru schnappte plötzlich nach Luft und wurde blass. Nephrite legte sofort den Arm um sie um sie zu unterstützen. „Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er sie.

„Ich denke schon." Aber sie stützte sich immer noch auf ihn.

„Sie muss ins Krankenhaus", sagte frau Osaka sofort.

Nephrite schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts, was die dort tun könnten, was wir nicht schon tun. Die einzige Sache was hier hilft ist Zeit."

„Es kümmert mich nicht, was ihr sie habt glauben gemacht", erwiderte Frau Osaka. „Meine Tochter ist krank und sie muss in ein Krankenhaus, jetzt. Und wenn Sie sie nicht hinbringen tue ich es."

Nephrite sagte nichts. Genauso wie Bunny. Sie bezweifelte, dass Frau Osaka es schaffen würde Naru von dem entschiedenen Negaversums-General wegzubekommen, sogar mit ihrer Hilfe. Naru's Mutter starrte die beiden an. Das war der Moment, in dem Naru sprach.

„Mutter, vergib mir." Bevor Frau Osaka irgendetwas erwidern konnte hob Naru die Hand flach auf Kinnhöhe und blies in einer klassischen Geste über ihre Handfläche. Eine Wolke gelber Funken flogen von ihr weg und hüllten ihre Mutter ein. Frau Osaka verdrehte die Augen und viel schlaff zu Boden. Nephrite trat einen Schritt vor um sie aufzufangen.

„Wir werden ihre Erinnerung an das hier löschen müssen, denke ich-§, sagte er. „Es gibt schon viel zu viele Menschen die über und Bescheid wissen… und über dich", fügte er an Bunny gewandt hinzu, die immer noch ihre Freundin anstarrte.

„Wie konntest du nur?" fragte Bunny.

„Bunny, es ist.. ich hatte keine Wahl mehr."

„Manchmal gibt es keine richtigen Entscheidungen", stellte Nephrite fest, als er seine Hand auf Frau Osaka's Stirn legte.

Bunny starrte ihn böse an. „Genau das habe ich von einem Negaidiot wie dir erwartet!"

„Sailor Moon, du glaubst mir vielleicht nicht, aber wir sind genauso Beryll's Opfer wie ihr gewesen. Sie hat uns verändert und es sieht so aus als wird sich keiner von uns wirklich wieder davon erholen." Er trug Frau Osaka's bewusstlosen Körper zum Auto und setzte sie auf den Rücksitz. „Keiner von uns hat um das hier gebeten", fügte er hinzu, die Stimme gedämpft, da er aus dem Auto heraus sprach. „Bitte beurteile uns nicht nach dem was wir geworden sind."

_Ich wünschte beinahe, ich könnte ihm glauben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass die Chance besteht, dass er ehrlicher geworden ist. Nicht, nachdem was er getan hat._

Bunny saß still auf dem Beifahrersitz während Nephrite sie und Frau Osaka den Hügel hinunter fuhr. Sie sagte auch nichts, als er ihr den Kristall, der sie hierhergeführt hatte abnahm und ihn an der Autotür zertrümmerte.

_Es muss einen Weg geben, sie dort weg zu bekommen. Es muss einen geben und ich werden ihn finden._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Man, Bunny, Naru will doch gar nicht gerettet werden... hat sie auch recht. Lieber Shintennou mit Identitätsproblemen, als die Sailortruppe ;-)


	14. Kapitel 12

_The Wars of Light and Shadow_

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

_Kapitel 12_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naru saß auf den oberen Ästen eines immergrünen Baumes und beobachtete, wie sich ihre Vergangenheit immer weiter von ihr entfernte. Tränen ließen gelegentlich ihre Sicht auf das Auto, das die Allee hinunterfuhr, verschwimmen.

Sie rutschte herum, konnte aber keine bequeme Sitzposition finden. Sie war noch immer nicht an die graue Uniform gewöhnt. Sie schien so geschnitten zu sein, um eine entspannte Haltung erschweren. Aber Nephrite hatte sie schon bereitliegen gehabt, als sie an diesem Tag hier angekommen war und es war ihr richtig erschienen sie bei der zu erwartenden Konfrontation zu tragen. Die schuluniform wäre definitiv falsch gewesen. Sie gehörte der jungen Naru, dem Mädchen, dass Bunny's Freundin war. Und dieses Mädchen war tot.

Sie sah einen Schauer pinkfarbener Blütenblätter aus dem Augenwinkel und kurz bevor Zoisite die ansprach „Er wird nicht lange weg sein, weißt du?" drehte sie ihren Kopf weg.

„Schau, ich weiß, dass du mich nicht besonders magst."

Naru tat so, als höre sie ihn nicht.

„Und ich verstehe warum. Wenn irgendjemand das mit Kunzite versucht hätte, was ich Nephrite angetan habe würde ich eine ganze Menge Dinge mehr tun als ihn nur zu ignorieren. Du glaubst mir wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Ich… wenn ich mich daran erinnere wie es mal gewesen ist, ist es, als gehören die Erinnerungen zu jemand anderem. Oder als ob ich sie reflektiert in irgendeiner Art von verzerrendem Spiegel sehe."

Obwohl sie nicht wollte, sah Naru Zoisite an. Kunzite's Geliebter saß auf einem Ast, der eigentlich zu schmal und dünn war, um ihn zu tragen. Er sah deprimiert aus, und deutlich jünger als seine elfhundert Jahre. _Aber tut er das nicht immer?_

„Können wir nochmal von vorne beginnen? Ich will nicht sagen, dass wir Freunde werden müssen, aber wenn wir uns weiter bemühen uns zu hassen, wird es für uns alle fünf schwer. Ich will dich nicht bekämpfen, Almandite."

„Es ist nur… so…" Naru suchte nach Worten, sich wundernd, ob sie gerade mit Zoisite oder sich selbst sprach. „Nachdem was du getan hast _sollte_ ich dich hassen, aber…"

„Aber es ist als würdest du versuchen deine Hand zu hassen, oder dein Auge", beendete Zoisite den Satz. „Genauso fühle ich in Bezug auf Nephrite. Und ich habe ihn wirklich einmal gehasst… Verdammte Beryll. Es ist alles ihre Schuld."

Stille. Naru suchte die Straße unter ihnen ab, aber das Auto ihrer Mutter war nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Wie lange seid ihr, du und Kunzite, uh…" begann sie plötzlich zu fragen, dann brach sie ab und wurde rot. Zoisite kicherte. „Du bist wirklich arglos und unschuldig, nicht wahr? Keine Sorge. Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Er und ich sind... zusammen" – Naru nahm den amüsierten Glanz in seinen Augen wahr und wurde wieder rot – „von beinahe von Anfang an. Er war dreizehn und ich noch nicht ganz neun. Chronologisch gesehen, natürlich. Körperlich waren wir schon so, wie du uns heute kennst. Du wirst in den nächsten Monaten mehr darüber kennenlernen. Es war etwa ein halbes Jahr, nachdem wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Du und Nephrite lasst es deutlich schneller angehen, wenn du die Zeit, als er tot war nicht mitrechnest."

_Habe ich deshalb gefragt „_Das macht mir irgendwie Angst, weißt du. Dass ich so schnell erwachsen werden werde." _Ich fange auch schon an wie sie zu reden. Ich glaube ich habe schon beinahe eine ganze Woche lang keine Abkürzungen mehr verwendet._

„Es ist nicht leicht", gab Zoisite zu. „Es muss anders gewesen sein, für die ursprünglichen Kristallweber. Man kann verstehen, warum sie nicht wollten, dass Babys diese Macht besitzen, über die wir verfügen. Ich vermute deshalb, dass es für die Erwachsenen einfacher war, wenn sie ihre frühe Kindheit schnell hinter sich gebracht haben. Wir haben nur zu spät begonnen."

_Wir unterhalten uns ja beinahe wie normale Leute, für beinahe schon zehn Minuten. Vielleicht kann das hier ja doch funktionieren. Wir müssen einander vertrauen können, wenn wir zusammen gegen die Empyrean antreten müssen._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

#Hast du mittlerweile einen gefunden?#

#Nein, Uralter. Solche Substanzen werden in diesem Teil der Stadt nicht aufbewahrt. Wir müssen dazu weiter weg gehen.#

#Dann tut das!# _warum können sie so ein einfaches kleines Ding nicht finden? _Er wusste, dass er unfair war, aber dieser Körper, in dem er steckte verstärkte alle seine Emotionen und machte es schwer sie zu kontrollieren.

#Sofort, Uralter.# Wenn der Empyrean ein Mensch gewesen wäre, würde er sich nun tief vor seinem Vorgesetzten verbeugt haben.

Der Uralte ignorierte den gehenden Techniker, stattdessen inspizierte er die Struktur die begann in dem verlassenen Lagerhaus Form anzunehmen. _Nur noch ein paar Tage… _Er konnte es beinahe nicht glauben. _Wenn die ganze Stadt sie jagt werden die Kristallweber leichte Beute sein. Und sobald sie weg sind kann die Reinigung beginnen und wer werden auch diese Menschen loswerden. _Die sogenannten Sailor Senshi waren ein Ärgernis, aber kein wirkliches Problem und würden hoffentlich genauso einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen werden wie die anderen. _Und schlussendlich werde ich dieses materielle Gefängnis los sein. _Es machte der Kreatur in der körperliche Hülle überhaupt nichts aus, dass diese Freiheit sie höchstwahrscheinlich töten würde. Es gab schlimmere Schicksale als den Tod und sie lebte bereits mit einem davon.

Der Uralte strich über den Panzer des Verstärkers, der die Menschen in die Knie zwingen würde und wartete darauf, dass seine Untergebenen mit den Mineralien, die sie brauchten, zurückkamen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

„Bunny, du musst die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass da nichts mehr von ihr übrig ist, was du retten kannst", sagte Mamoru.

„Aber natürlich ist da etwas übrig", protestierte das Mädchen. „Und ich habe es geschafft dich zu retten, oder nicht?"

„Ich wurde von Beryll gefangengehalten und gezwungen einer von ihnen zu werden." Der Wind zerrte an Mamoru's Haaren und er sah vom Balkon auf die Straße herunter. „Naru scheint ihnen aus eigenem Entschluss angeschlossen zu haben. Es ist möglich, dass sie, auf einer ganz fundamentalen Ebene, gar nicht zurück will. Sie sagte doch, dass sie der Silberkristall verbrannt hat. Das hat er bei mir nie getan, egal wie tief ich in Beryll's Fängen war. Und ich hatte immer dich, Fleischbällchenkopf. Naru liebt Nephrite. Es wird sie auf die andere Seite ziehen."

„Ich… kann's immer noch nicht glauben. Ich habe mich schon so daran gewöhnt, dass Naru mit all dem nichts zu tun hat und jetzt wird sie zu einem… einem Monster. Wie sie."

„Ich denke ihr beide solltet reinkommen," sagte Luna von der Tür zu Mamoru's Wohnung. „Da ist was in den Nachrichten, dass ihr sehen solltet."

„Die Polizei tappt bezüglich der Motive der Diebstähle völlig im Dunkeln," sagte der Nachrichtensprecher gerade. „Obwohl ungewöhnlich groß, sind die gestohlenen Steine aus gewöhnlichen Mineralen zusammengesetzt und dadurch nahezu wertlos." Er warf einen Blick zur Seite und jemand reichte ihm ein weiteres Blatt. „Die Polizei hat gerade einige Bilder der Überwachungsvideos freigegeben."

Auf dem Bildschirm wurde ein verschwommenes, schwarz-weißes Video eingeblendet. Auch wenn es unscharf war, so waren die Bilder für Bunny doch bekannt genug um sie zuzuordnen.

„Das ist ein Empyrean!"

Still sahen sie zu, wie die Figur ein Loch in eine Vitrine brannte und einen großen kristallenen Stein herausnahm.

„Ich frage mich, wozu das alles gut sein soll," sagte Bunny.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es wird nichts Gutes bedeuten." Mamoru war schon auf halbem Weg zur Tür. „Du sagst besser den anderen Bescheid."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

„Die Sterne wissen alles," intonierte Nephrite. „Zeig mir, was die Empyrean planen!" Er erwartete eigentlich keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Er hatte nie die Gabe gehabt, die Zukunft vorherzusagen. Das Bild formte sich langsam: Empyrean, die an einer Art Maschine arbeiteten.

/Zoisite, nach was sieht das für dich aus?/ Nephrite sandte das Bild mit dem Gedanken.

/Ich bin mir nicht sicher./Zoisite's Antwort war gnädigerweise frei von irgendwelchen antagonistischen Untertönen. /Könnte ein Verstärker sein, oder so. für magische Energien. Nichts was ich gerne in den Händen der Empyrean sehen würde./

/Ist es schon fertig, was denkst du?/

/Nicht ganz. Hmm. Sie werden einen sehr reinen Kristall als Kanal brauchen. Ein Diamant wäre an ihrer Stelle meine erste Wahl. Der größte und reinste, den ich bekommen könnte. Sie verwenden verschiedene andere Steine für das Feintuning, aber da ist das nicht so wichtig./

Nephrite rief die Kräfte in seinem Arbeitsraum an um ihm den größten und reinsten Diamanten zu zeigen, der in der Stadt zu haben war. _Ein Juwelier… Kommt mir bekannt vor… Das Geschäft von Naru's Mutter. Verdammt! Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Ist das nicht das, was die Menschen Murphy's Gesetz nennen?_

/Hast du etwas gefunden?/

Nephrite's Überraschung darüber, Kunzite's Gedanken neben seinen Eigenen zu spüren währte nur eine Sekunde. /Ich denke schon, mein Lord./ _Das ist, wie es sein sollte. Als das Zentrum kennt er uns besser als wir selbst es tun. _Schnell (obwohl, mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Gedankens ist alles schnell) teilte er Kunzite mit, was er wusste.

/Wir werden das Geschäft überwachen," beschloss Kunzite. /Zoisite wird die erste Schicht übernehmen./

/Sollen wir die Sailor Senshi warnen?/

/Ich denke nicht. Sie sind nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen, nachdem sie das mit Almandite herausgefunden haben. Und in jedem Fall ist ihre einzige brauchbare Waffe gegen die Empyrean eine Gefahr für uns. Von nun an arbeiten wir alleine./

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Er saß geduldig an einem Tisch in dem kleinen Café gegenüber dem Juwelier und tat so als würde er an einer Tasse Kaffee nippen. Er würde etwas anderes bevorzugen, aber ein Getränk zu bestellen, welches er verabscheute war ein Weg sich davon abzuhalten seinem Getränk mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig entgegenzubringen und unnötig viel von Nephrite's Geld auszugeben. _Vor einem Jahr wollten wir uns noch an die Kehle gehen und nun versuche ich den übervollen Geldbeutel seines Alter Ego zu schonen! _Zoisite lächelte dünn und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück._ Ich vermute, dass ist die Abwesenheit von Beryll's Einfluss. Jetzt, da Kunzite das Kommando hat muss ich nicht mehr befürchten, aus einer Laune heraus ersetzt zu werden. Es ist irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl. Ich habe schon beinahe vergessen, wie sich Vertrauen anfühlt. Seltsam, das alles. Ich kann mich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, was damals in den Anfangstagen bei Beryll passierte, aber es hat mein Leben für zehn Jahrhundert ruiniert._

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass mehrere andere Gäste des Cafés ihn anstarrten und stellte fest, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck sich zu einem verändert hatte, was die meisten Sterblichen im besten Falle … bizarr finden mussten. Vorsichtig glättete er seine Züge und fuhr fort aus dem Fenster zu starren. Automatisch nahm er auch die Veränderungen im Straßenbild wahr. _Kunzite… _Nein, kein guter Gedankengang für hier und jetzt. _Ich muss mich auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren. Es wird noch genug Zeit für einen Abend sein, wenn ich nach Hause komme._

Zuhause. Wann genau ist Nephrite's nicht-ganz-hier-Villa Zuhause geworden? _Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass meine anderen Möglichkeiten das Negaversum oder der Erdenhof vor tausend Jahren währen, wo wir nie wirklich willkommen waren…. Ja, ich denke das ist das was einem Zuhause am nächsten kommt, seit ich ein kleines Kind war. Ich frage mich, was aus meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester geworden ist? Komisch, dass ich nie versucht habe, das herauszufinden._

Der junge Zoisite war der einzige Sohn eines Mitglieds der Palastgarde gewesen. Als sein Vater durch einen Unfall zum Krüppel wurde, war das das Ende der Welt für ihre kleine Familie. Es gab keine Möglichkeit vier Personen, einschließlich zweier Kinder, mit einer halben Gardepension durchzubringen. Als dann Onyx auftauchte und eine einigermaßen hohe Summe für Zoisite's ‚Assistenz' anbot war der Junge willig mit ihm mitgegangen. Und dann hatte er Kunzite getroffen und es hatte keine Chance mehr gegeben, dass er jemals wieder zurück nach Hause wollte.

_Ich habe am Anfang nicht verstanden, was ich für dich gefühlt habe. Ich war ja auch nur acht Jahre alt, damals! Ich glaube es war mir nicht einmal bewusst, dass ich dich wunderschön fand. Alles was ich wusste war, dass ich den Boden anbetete, auf dem du gingst. Und als du mich dann gefragt hast, ob ich mit dir spazieren gehe, in dieser Nacht, anstatt mich zu ignorieren oder zu tolerieren, wir die Nervensäge, die ich bestimmt war, dachte ich, ich wäre im Himmel. Und dann, als du…_

Zoisite zwang seine Gedanken zurück ins hier und jetzt, als sie drohten peinlicherweise erotisch zu werden. _Heute Nacht, _versprach er sich selbst. Dann_, ich frage mich, warum ich gerade jetzt daran denken muss. Wegen der schüchternen kleinen Fragen von Almandite? Wie seltsam. Wer ist das?_

Ein bekanntes Paar blonder Zöpfe war auf der anderen Straßenseite aufgetaucht. _Bunny. Was macht sie hier? _Hinter dem Mädchen tauchten weitere bekannte Gesichter auf. _Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako und Mamoru. Sieht nach einer Senshi Nacht aus. Ist es nur ein Zufall, dass sie gerade hier auftauchen, oder hängt das wohl mit den Empyrean zusammen. _Die Senshi betraten den Laden. _Besser, ich prüfe das nach. _Zoisite stand auf und sammelte sich um zu teleportieren… und stoppte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. _Menschlich. Denke ‚menschlich'. Sich vor einem halben Dutzend Leuten in Luft aufzulösen wäre keine gute Idee. Oder die Rechnung nicht zu bezahlen. Meine Uniform ist auffällig genug, so dass sich vielleicht jemand an mich erinnert und ich habe nicht die Zeit, noch die Kraft alle ihre Erinnerungen zu löschen bevor ich gehe. _Er warf genug Yen auf den Tisch um für die unberührte Tasse Kaffee zu bezahlen, dann verließ er das Café auf konventionellem Weg durch die Tür. _Was werden wir machen, wenn wir die Empyrean los sind? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das für den Rest meines Lebens ertragen kann. Ich glaube es nicht, jetzt fühle ich mich tatsächlich nostalgisch nach dem Negaversum!_

Er betrat den Laden, wobei er gerade genug Magie losließ, so dass die Senshi ihn nicht bemerken würden. _Wenn sie sich jetzt noch ein bisschen über ihre Pläne unterhalten würden…_

„Bist du sicher dass sie hierher kommen?" fragte Makoto.

Zoisite lächelte. _Hervorragend._

„Sie müssen einfach," antwortete Minako. „Sie sind bei jedem anderen Juwelier, Mineralienhändler und Wissenschaftsgeschäft in der Stadt eingebrochen. Dieser ist als einziger übrig."

„Aber vielleicht haben sie schon, wonach sie gesucht haben;" sagte Makoto.

„Das bezweifele ich," erwiderte Ami, „sie haben in den letzten drei Läden nichts gestohlen. Ich denke, sie suchen etwas Bestimmtes und überprüfen jedes Geschäft, bis sie es finden."

_So, ‚sie' meint offensichtlich nicht uns, also müssen sie über die Empyrean sprechen. Das stimmt mit Nephrite's Aufrufung überein. Gut. _Zoisite richtete sich darauf ein zu warten, wobei er mit einem Auge die Senshi beobachtete. _Wenn sie mich bemerken wird es Ärger geben. _Müßig inspizierte er einige der Schmuckstücke. _Ob ich Kunzite eines davon kaufen soll? Nein, er würde es als Beweis sehen, dass ich abgelenkt war. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Wir besitzen jetzt nur noch so wenig… wenn ich etwas Zeit habe werde ich ins Negaversum gehen und nach dem Bild von uns beiden suchen. Nachdem ich… gestorben bin… muss es alles gewesen sein, was er noch hatte._

Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür als sie erneut aufschwang, aber er konnte die Veränderung in der Luft spüren. Sogar ohne hinzusehen war er sich sicher, dass ein Empyrean den Laden betreten hatte. _So, hatte Nephrite also Recht. Ich vermute ich sollte mich daran gewöhnen. Er hatte nie genug Killerinstinkt um im Negaversum zu überleben, aber deine Aufrufungen sind erste Klasse. Ich bin besser vorsichtig. Wenn Sailor Moon den Silberkristall benutzt wäre das schlecht für mich. _Er erinnerte sich an Serenity's Gegenattacke während des Angriffs auf das Mondkönigreich und das Gefühl, bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen, sogar nachdem Beryll sie in das Negaversum zurückbrachte. _Ich wünschte ich könnte __das__ vergessen. Es hat beinahe ein Jahrhundert gedauert, bis wir wieder erholt waren._

Energie floß durch den Raum. _Es schickt die Gewöhnlichen schlafen. Gut. Das macht es einfacher. Jetzt. Ich muss es irgendwie einfangen… _Zoisite wünschte sich etwas mehr Zeit, um die Situation zu studieren. Seine besten Pläne waren immer die, die er ausführlich erstellen konnte. D_ie Senshi bewegen sich zwischen es und die Tür. Ich frage mich, warum es ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkt? Vielleicht kann ich… nein, das wird nicht funktonieren. Ich muss mich daran erinnern, dass ich nicht teleportieren kann, bis es wieder weg ist._

„Ich bin Sailor Moon, ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Und im Namen des Mondes werde ich Unrecht wieder gut machen und über das Böse triumphieren und damit meine ich dich!"

_Ich frage mich wirklich welcher fehlgeleitete Sinn für Fairplay – oder selbstmörderische Tendenzen – uns immer davon abgehalten haben sie zu grillen, während sie diese Ansprachen hielt und mit ihren Armen herumfuchtelte? Wenn ich das damals getan hätte, als ich ihr den gelben Regenbogenkristall abnehmen wollte wäre ich niemals gestorben… und Kunzite und ich würden immer noch für Beryll arbeiten. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich keine gute Idee gewesen._

„Macht des Donners!"

„Kette der Herzen, flieg!"

_Sie können immer noch nicht zielen. Aber sie lenken es ab. ich denke, darauf kommt es an. Was zum -? _Ein schlanker blonder Mann materialisierte sich keine zehn Schritte von Zoisite entfernt. _Wer ist er und was tut er hier?_

„Macht des Feuers!"

_Ich denke er gehört nicht zu den Guten. _Zoisite wich aus Mars' Reichweite. Der Fremde streckte fröhlich seine Hand aus und beobachtete, wie die Attacke an einem unsichtbaren Schild, das eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt auftauchte, verpuffte. Dan sah er sich im Raum um.

_Er sucht etwas… der Safe. Und ich bin der Einzige zwischen Ihm und dem Schrank. Oh man. Ich vermute, dass ich auf Kunzite zählen kann, mich zurückzubringen. _Zoisite hörte damit auf, Energie zu verschwenden um von ihm abzulenken. Stattdessen sammelte er so viel er konnte um einen Angriff oder eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. _Ich habe das seit dem Negaversum nicht mehr getan. Fühlt sich… anders an._

Jeder drehte sich um, um Zoisite anzustarren, der von einer Aura grünen Lichts umgeben war. Er ignorierte alle, außer einem. _Konzentriere dich auf deinen Gegner, _sagte Kunzite's Stimme in seiner Erinnerung. Der blonde Mann war dieser. Dessen war er sich sicher. Der Empyrean war nichts als Kanonenfutter. Der blonde Mann lächelte. „Du denkst du kannst mich bekämpfen, kleiner Sterblicher?"

„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben trainiert um zu kämpfen." _Lass dich nicht ärgern. Lass ihn denken, dass du dich ärgerst. Dann nutze den Vorteil, der sich bietet, wenn er denkt er hat dich soweit, dass du einen Fehler machst._

„Soll mich das beeindrucken, kleiner Junge?" _Er wird nicht weit kommen in der Abteilung Beleidigungen. Man sollte meinen er kann sich denken, dass ich das schon so oft genannt wurde, dass ich das schon langweilig finde. _„Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu beeindrucken. Genug geredet!" _Wenn er nicht angreift tue ich es eben. _Ein Kristallsplitter, mehr ein Test als alles andere, explodierte am Schild des anderen.

„Vielleicht kannst du ja doch ein bisschen kämpfen," bemerkte der blonde Mann. Er lächelte nicht mehr. Sie umkreisten sich, wobei beide vermieden zu nahe an die Sailor Senshi zu kommen. Keiner erwartete vom anderen, dass er zögern würde, wenn er einen unschuldigen Zuschauer als Schild benutzen würde und Zuschauer hatten sonst keinen Nutzen in einem Kampf. _Warum tun diese hohlköpfigen Mädchen denn nichts? Weil sie mir nicht trauen, _beantwortete Zoisite die Frage selbst. _Bleibt wohl alles an mir hängen. _Dann weiteten sich seine Augen schockiert. Und er fluchte. _Verdammter Empyrean! _Während er abgelenkt war hatte dieser ein Loch in den Safe gebrannt und griff hinein. Zoisite kanalisierte etwas seiner Energie auf den Seelenkristall. Er musste die Kreatur aufhalten, was auch immer sie suchte. Ein Schlag, wie von einem Hammer, traf ihn von hinten und Zoisite ging in die Knie. _Offensichtlich brauche ich einen Auffrischungskurs, wie man zwei Gegner gleichzeitig bekämpft… _Sailor Moon hob den Silberkristall, nur dass es dafür schon zu spät war.

„Macht des Lichts, flieg und sieg!"

Zoisite konnte nichts weiter tun, als sich selbst abzuschirmen und zu hoffen, dass die Energie des Silberkristalls nachließ, bevor es seine tat. Der Empyrean und der blonde Mann verschwanden. _Tot? _Nein. Er hätte den Tod des Empyrean bemerken müssen. _Also teleportiert. Wunderbar. Wie erkläre ich das nur Kunzite?_

Der Energiefluss des Silberkristalls wurde abgebrochen. Zoisite seufzte und nutze die Ecke des Verkaufstresens um sich hochzuziehen. Er fühlte sich unglaublich schwach. Er blickte noch einmal zu den Sailor Senshi und sagte beißend, „Ich hoffe euch ist klar, dass das eure Schuld war?" bevor er wegteleportierte.


	15. Kapitel 13

**_The Wars of Light and Shadow_**

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

**_Kapitel 13_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

„Wir müssen vom Schlimmsten ausgehen", sagte Kunzite grimmig.

Nephrite lächelte halbherzig. „Dann wären wir alle tot. Aber ich stimme zu. Sie werden hinter uns her sein, und das mit einer Waffe, auf die wir nicht vorbereitet sind und der wir nicht werden standhalten können."

„Wir sollten zuerst angreifen." Entgegen aller Gewohnheit hatte sich Jadeite diesen Morgen daran erinnert sich zu rasieren und es war auch keine Flasche in Sicht.

„Darüber bin ich mir nicht sicher", widersprach Zoisite. „Ich bin erschöpft und Almandite hat gerade erst mit dem Training begonnen. Es wäre klüger noch zu warten, wenigstens einen weiteren Tag."

„Den Luxus haben wird nicht." Kunzite stand auf. „Wenn wir warten werden auch sie bereit sein. Auf diese Weise sind wenigstens beide Seiten gleich unvorbereitet."

Naru sagte nichts und blieb sitzen, auch, als die anderen sich erhoben und auf den Teleport vorbereiteten. _Das ist Selbstmord. Zoisite hat Recht – er ist zu schwach und ich bin noch nicht bereit. Die anderen werden zu abgelenkt sein, wenn sie und beschützen müssen. Wieder nur Ballast. Ich dachte das hätte ich hinter mir. _Sie zog an dem hohen Kragen ihrer Uniform, in dem Versuch ihn zu lockern. _Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben unsere Chancen zu verbessern._

Nephrite legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Kommst du?" fragte er.

„Da ist etwas, dass ich noch erledigen muss." _Wir brauchen mehr Hilfe und der Rest kann nicht fragen. Wegen mir. Das heißt, ich muss es selbst tun. _„Ich weiß, wo ich hin muss. Ich treffe euch da. Wird sie vielleicht überraschen." _Als ob das Kunzite überzeugen würde._

Wie erwartet verengten sich die grauen Augen nachdenklich. _Er wird mich zwingen mit ihnen zu gehen. Ich weiß es._

Zu ihrer Überraschung sagte Kunzite: „Wenn es wichtig ist, geh. Erledige, was du zu erledigen hast und komm so schnell wie möglich nach."

Zoisite, immer noch geschwächt vom vorherigen Kampf, war der langsamste beim Teleport. Naru wartete, bis das letzte rosa Blütenblatt verblasst war, bevor sie aufstand.

Das Gefühl, an einem Ort zu verschwinden um an einem anderen wieder aufzutauchen war immer noch neu für sie und sie hatte sich eine Säule gelber Funken ausgedacht um den Übergang wenigstens halbwegs zu verschleiern. Aber unabhängig davon welche visuellen Effekte sie nutzte, konnte sie immer noch den Moment absoluter Kälte fühlen, genauso wie die Abwesenheit von aller Umgebung, die den Wandel ausmachten. Sie zitterte ein wenig, als sie im Laden ihrer Mutter wieder erschien. Vielleicht würde es ihr in einem Jahrhundert oder so genauso wenig ausmachen wie den anderen.

Bunny und die andern Senshi waren immer noch da. Darauf hatte sie gezählt. _Nur zehn Minuten, seit Zoisite zurückkam um Bericht zu erstatten…. Es kommt mir ewig vor. _Sie starrten sie alle an, was nicht sehr überraschend war. Nur Bunny hatte sie bis jetzt in ihrer grauen Uniform gesehen.

„Ihr seid in schrecklicher Gefahr", begann Naru ohne Einleitung. „Der Diamant, den die Empyrean hier gestohlen haben, war das letzte Stück zu Fertigstellung eines magischen Verstärkers. Wir wissen immer noch nicht genau, für was sie ihn benötigen, aber es kann nichts Gutes sein."

„Naru, ähh…"

Naru unterbrach ihre Freundin. „Wir brauchen eure Hilfe." _Wir? Ja, ‚wir'. Ich bin nun eine der ihren. Das habe ich Bunny selbst gesagt. _„Bunny, wenn du je meine Freundin warst – hilf uns. Wenn nicht werden die Empyrean uns abschlachten."

„Das gefällt mir nicht." _Ami, natürlich würde sie die Situation erst analysieren._

„Mir auch nicht, " gab Makoto zu, „aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie hängen lassen würde. Auch wenn uns nicht gefällt, mit wem sie sich abgibt. Ich gehe mit ihr." Und Sailor Jupiter ging und stellte sich an Naru's Seite. Rei und Bunny, in den Augen letzterer schimmerte es verdächtig nach Tränen, gesellten sich sofort zu ihr. Minako und Ami zögerten nur einen Moment länger. Die sechs Mädchen starrten über eine freie Fläche zu Mamoru. Einen Augenblick später seufzte er laut und kam herüber.

„Ich traue dir kein bisschen, " sagte der junge Mann zu Naru.

_Nachdem was mir die anderen erzählt haben, was du durchgemacht hast wundert mich gar nicht, dass du den Anblick dieser Uniform hasst. _Plötzlich schnappte sie nach Luft und fuhr sich mit der Hand an die rechte Schulter. Es fühlte sich an als hätte jemand ein glühendes Eisen hereingestoßen, geradewegs bis auf den Knochen.

/Beeil dich, Naru! Wir halten nicht mehr lange durch./

/Nephrite? Ich komme!/ Der Schmerz ließ nach einigen Sekunden nach und sie erkannte, dass es seiner war, und nicht ihr eigener.

Naru sammelte ihre Kraft. Sie hatte noch nie mehr als eine Person teleportiert und auch noch nie unter solchen Bedingungen. Und die konnte es sich nicht leisten, einen Fehler zu machen. Wenn sie auch nur ein bisschen daneben teleportierte konnte es für die anderen schon zu spät sein.

Frau Osaka kam gerade noch rechtzeitig in ihr Geschäft um sieben Personen in einem Wirbel gelber Funken verschwinden zu sehen. Eine davon kam ihr bekannt vor. _Naru?_ Aber konnte sie jemals sicher sein?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Die Vier erschienen schwebend, etwa einen halben Meter über einem Hausdach. Nephrite's Hand schloss sich zu einer Faust. _So viele… das ist nicht gut. _Hinter einem Meer von Monstern, mehr als Beryll's Ex-General je kommandiert hatte, schwärmten Empyrean um eine fast fertige Maschine. Im Zentrum dieses scheinbaren Chaos stand der blonde Mann, den Zoisite aus dem Juweliergeschäft beschrieben hatte.

Kunzite hob die Hand um auf den Feind zu zeigen. Weißes Licht schoss heraus… und prallte gegen eine Art unsichtbaren Schild, der die Empyrean von den Monstern trennte. Der weißhaarige Mann fluchte und ließ sich auf das Dach nieder, im selben Moment mit einer Hand ein Schwert beschwörend. „Sieht so aus als müssten wir erst an denen vorbei." Er zeigte mit der Klinge in Richtung der Monster, die sie mit Interesse beäugten.

Nephrite landete sauber auf seinen Füßen und beschwor selbst eine Klinge. _Kein Grund Kräfte zu verschwenden. Sieht so aus als würden wir sie früh genug brauchen._ Eine Schusswaffe wäre sicherlich effektiver, aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie man eine benutzte. Im Silberjahrtausend wurden solche Waffen, die den Gegner unabhängig von Stärke oder Können töteten, als ‚unehrenhaft' angesehen und er und die anderen waren nicht darin trainiert worden. Aber Schwerter waren angesehene Duellwaffen gewesen. Sie alle wussten, wie man sie führte.

Sie formten einen Kreis, Rücken an Rücken, als die Monster näherkamen. Jadeite war an Nephrite's Rechter, Zoisite zu seiner Linken. Hinter sich hörte er Kunzite erneut fluchen, als ihre Klingen in das Fleisch der Monster fuhren. Nephrite fügte dem ein paar eigene Worte hinzu, als Zoisite, immer noch geschwächt, unter dem Druck nachgab. Er parierte einen Klauenhieb, der gegen den Jüngeren gerichtet war, verpasste aber eine Attacke zu seiner Rechten. Er unterdrückte einen Schrei als eine Klaue seine rechte Schulter aufschlitzte, genau an derselben Stelle, in die vor einem Jahr die Stacheln durchgingen. Grünes Blut tropfte herunter als die Kreatur seine natürliche Waffe zurückzog und durchnässte seine Uniform und ließ sein Haar an seinem Rücken kleben. Er nahm das Schwert in die andere Hand, aber er wusste nun, sie würden verlieren.

/Beeil dich, Naru! Wir halten nicht mehr lange durch./ _Dumm von mir. Was kann sie tun, außer mit uns gemeinsam abgeschlachtet zu werden?_

Das /Nephrite? Ich komme!/ des Mädchens überlappte mit Kunzite's /War das nötig?/ in Nephrite's Kopf. Schwindlig durch die Kombination aus Blutverlust und der bizarren Erfahrung drei Personen gleichzeitig zu sein, fiel der braunhaarige Mann zurück. Kunzite stützte ihn, wobei er immer noch versuchte mit Zoisite und Jadeite, die hinter Nephrite de Reihe schlossen, mitzuhalten.

/Stopp die Blutung, Dummkopf./Irgendwie schaffte Kunzite es stetig zu kommunizieren, obwohl er unermüdlich fluchte und eine Schneise in den Körper einer gehörnten, grünlichen Kreatur schlug. /Wir können es uns momentan nicht leisten irgendjemand zu verlieren. Jedes bisschen Magie, die wir aufbringen können könnte immer noch zu wenig gegen die Empyrean sein./

Gehorsam ließ Nephrite sein Schwert fallen und riss einige Streifen aus seiner Tunika. _Ich muss sicherstellen, dass ich absolut in der Lage bin diese Seite in einem Kampf zu verteidigen. Entweder das, oder ich frage Naru, ob sie mir einige Heilzauber beibringen kann._ Das Loch in seiner Schulter blutete nur noch mäßig. Umständlich band er ein Stück Stoff darum.

„Mars.. Macht des Feuers, sieg!"

/Nephrite? Nephrite, bist du da? Ich hab die Kavallerie gebracht!/

„Ich bin Sailor Moon, ich kämpfe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Im Namen des Mondes werde ich Unrecht wieder gut machen und über das Böse triumphieren und damit meine ich euch!"

„Kleiner '%$%*&*' Idiot!" Murmelte Kunzite, als er gerade noch so die Zähne von etwas haarigem, violettem auswich. „Man sollte meinen, dass sie mittlerweile gelernt hätte, die Ansprachen bleiben zu lassen und ihren Job zu machen."

„Wenigsten sind sie kürzer als früher", warf Nephrite ein.

„Wasserstrahl, flieg." Ein Strahl von Wasser warf einige Monster aus dem Weg und die drei unverletzten Generäle senkten ihre Schwerter. Die Kreaturen, die sie bekämpft hatten arbeiteten sich nun in die andere Richtung, um dem neuen Feind zu begegnen.

„Licht des Silbermondes, schein' und heile!"

Es war Kunzite, der die Barriere um sie herum aufbaute, um sie zu schützen. Nephrite war noch zu erschöpft um es zu versuchen, genauso wie Zoisite, vermutete er, und Jadeite war immer noch nicht besonders kooperativ.

/Mir geht's gut./ hörte er Naru's Stimme in seinem Kopf. /Die Senshi stehen zwischen mir und dem Kristall. Sieht so aus, als funktioniert./

Gerade verwandelten sich die Monster unter dem Einfluss des Kristalls wieder zurück in Menschen. Inklusive der Toten, und der Teile der Toten. Dort, wo Nephrite's Kleidung mit gelbem und blauem Blut befleckt gewesen war, war nun rotes. Etwa zwei Dutzend Tote lagen auf dem Dach verteilt, die meisten in mehreren Teilen. _Man, die Polizei wird eine Heidenarbeit hier haben. Ich frage mich, was sie als Todesursache aufschreiben werden?_

Die Strahlen des Silberkristalls ließen nach und Naru schritt durch die bewusstlosen Menschen, die vorher Monster waren. Als sie die Leichen sah wurde sie blass und musste schlucken. Sailor Moon, die ihr folgte, wurde grün und verschwand hinter einem Schornstein. Aber Naru kam, rannte auf Nephrite und die anderen zu.

„Du bist schon wieder verletzt." Gelbe Funken regneten auf Nephrite's Schulter und er fühlte wie sich die Wundränder wieder unter der groben Bandage verbanden.

„Scheint du hast einen schlechten Einfluss, was das betrifft." Er fuhr ihr mit seiner gesunden Hand durchs Haar und hinterließ dabei grüne und rote Schlieren.

„Keine Zeit, das Widersehen zu feiern", sagte Kunzite.

Nephrite seufzte. _Er hat mal wieder recht, verdammt. _„Was schlägst du vor? Ich habe gesehen, dass deine beste Attacke nicht durch ihr Schild kam."

„Auch wenn uns das vielleicht komisch vorkommt, aber wir müssen zusammenarbeiten. Wenn wir unsere Kräfte alle auf die gleiche Stelle konzentrieren kommen wir vielleicht durch. Es sei denn, einer von euch hat eine bessere Idee." Nephrite bemerkte, dass Kunzite besonders zu Zoisite herübersah, aber der Blonde schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um anzuzeigen, dass er keinen besseren Plan hatte.

_Also so. _Jeder der fünf legte seine oder ihre Hand auf den eigenen Seelenkristall und hob die andere in Richtung der schwach sichtbaren Luftveränderung, die die Empyrean abschirmte. Nephrite sammelte seine Kräfte langsam, konzentrierte sie und hob sie auf ein Level, das er noch nie zuvor erreicht hatte. Zu beiden Seiten fühlte er, wie Naru und Kunzite dasselbe taten.

/Jetzt!/

Jeder griff auf seine Weise an. Nephrite formte einen kleinen Punkt weißen Lichts in seiner Hand und warf ihn. Naru benutzte einen Pfeil roher Kraft, Kunzite einen Energieball und neben Kunzite konnte Nephrite sehen, wie Zoisite einen Kristallspeer warf. Jadeite's Attacke ging in der Menge unter, aber Nephrite war sich sicher, dass sie den Schild alle gleichzeitig trafen.

Das Schild flackerte einen Moment, aber als das nachließ war die Luftveränderung immer noch zu sehen. Nephrite unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. _All das für nichts? Sie sind fertig? Das ist das Ende. Wir sind verdammt._ Er schlang seinen Arm um Naru, nicht sicher, ob er damit sie oder sich selbst beruhigen wollte, aber dankbar für die Nähe.

Sie konnten nur dastehen und zusehen, wie sich das vordere Ende der Maschine ihnen zuwandte. Der blonde Mann, der mit den Empyrean arbeitete stand auf ihrer anderen Seite. _Offensichtlich wird er die Energie spenden. Wer ist er eigentlich?_

Eine blasse, schlanke Hand hob sich, um über einen Kristall zu streichen. _Eigentlich sieht er aus, wie eine ausgebleichte Version von Zoisite_. _Das werde ich aber beiden nicht sagen. Ich glauben nicht, dass sie das interessieren würde._

„So." Die Stimme des Blonden echote über das Dach. _Sie verstärkt also auch Geräusche. Großartig. War das geplant, oder gab es das als Gratiszugabe? _„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass ihr alle zu meiner Party kommt. Es ist eine Schande. Ich habe mich schon darauf gefreut, dass meine Zombies euch einen nach dem anderen niedermachen. Aber es wird beinahe genauso befriedigend sein zuzusehen, wie ihr euch gegenseitig tötet." Er lächelte immer noch, als er die andere hand auf die Maschine legte.

„Warum zzögerssst du?" fragte einer der Empyrean.

Der Blonde man fixierte die Kreatur. „Ich habe elf Jahrhunderte auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Du könntest mich meinen Triumph einen Moment genießen lassen."

„Geniesss sspäter. Töte jetzzzt!"

„Hier habe immer noch _ich_ das Sagen!"

„Wir dienen keinen Menssschen. Und esss ssieht sso auss, alss ob du einer geworden bisst, mit allen diesssen kleinen Bedenken für deine Emotzionen."

Nephrite sah einen Hauch von Rot im Augenwinkel aufblitzen. _Muss eine der Senshi sein. Denken die, sie können etwas ausrichten, wenn wir es nicht schaffen?_

Ein roter Strahl traf die Barriere und fiel zu Boden, aber der Schaden war schon angerichtet. Die Luftveränderung splitterte wie Glas und fiel in sich auflösenden Fragmenten, um die rote Rose herum, zusammen.

„Jetzt ist eure Chance!"

_Tuxedo Mask. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihn gehasst habe!_

Kunzite sprintete schon zu den Empyrean, dabei hielt er seinen Seelenkristall in der einen Hand, während er sie mit der anderen in die Luft jagte. Jadeite war nicht weit hinter ihm und es schien, dass der die Technik endlich auch gemeistert hatte. Nephrite, flankiert durch den geschwächten Zoisite und durch Naru, die durch ihre viel kürzeren Beine zurückfiel, warf sich nach vorne, um aufzuholen.

Und dann spielte die Welt verrückt. Magie floss aus irgendetwas über ihnen heraus und zwang sie zurück. Kunzite schaffte einen Schritt dagegen an, dann noch einen, aber es war selbst für ihn zu viel. Nephrite fühlte, wie er nach hinten gezwungen wurde. Sein Kopf kam hart auf der Oberfläche des Daches auf und ihm wurde wieder schwindlig. _Keiner meiner besseren Tage._

Er konnte den Verstärker nicht klar sehen, von wo er lag, aber er hatte den Eindruck, der blonde Mann grinste ihn an.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass Onyx nicht bei euch ist", kommentierte er. „Gerade auf ihn habe ich gehofft. Es war sein Geflecht, das meine Truppe zerstört hat, damals im Empyrean Krieg, wisst ihr. Ihm seine Hand zu nehmen war keineswegs genug Rache. Nun ja, ihr müsst stattdessen genügen."

_Er ist ein Empyrean? Ich hätte gesagt, dass ist unmöglich, aber wie es schein ist der der lebende Beweis._

/Almandite!/ Kunzite hatte es aufgegeben zu versuchen den Verstärker selbst zu erreichen. Es schien, als legte er all seine Kraft in diese Nachricht. /Geh zu den Senshi. Hol den HHeiligen Silberkristall von Sailor Moon. Er ist unsere einzige Hoffnung!/

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TBC

Fieser Cliffhanger, ich weiß… aber ich übersetze ja nur ;-)

Werde versuchen, mich zusammenzureißen und Gas zu geben mit dem nächsten Kapitel.

Bis dann!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	16. Kapitel 14

_The Wars of Light and Shadow_

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

_Kapitel 14_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naru schätzte sich glücklich, dass es ihr Kunzite's Befehl ermöglichte mit dem Energiefluss, der aus dem Verstärker kam, zu gehen, anstatt gegen ihn ankämpfen zu müssen. Trotzdem, es war immer noch schwierig, eine Richtung beizubehalten, oder sich auf ein Ziel zu konzentrieren. _Sie versuchen auch uns zu Zombies zu machen. Zombiekristallweber. _Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr beinahe so übel, wie eben, als sie die toten Körper zuerst gesehen hatte. Obwohl sie ihre Kräfte noch nie zum vollen Einsatz gebracht hatte, das, was sie und die anderen anrichten konnten, ängstigte sie. _Muss zu Bunny. Muss zu Bunny._

Die Senshi kauerten sich hinter einer Art Schornstein oder Generatorkasten zusammen, der sie von der vollen Wucht des Energiestroms abschirmte, aber sie sahen trotzdem nicht gut aus. _Die sind schon halb verwandelt._

„Bunny!" Naru schüttelte ihre Freundin an der Schulter. Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, in denen sie den Druck auf die Schulter verstärkte, bevor ein verschleierter Blick sie traf. „Bunny, gib mir den Heiligen Silberkristall! Bitte!"

„N-Naru?" Bunny schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist passiert?"

„Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit! Gib mir den Heiligen Silberkristall!"

„Wenn du das sagst."

_Das ist nicht die echte Bunny, die da spricht, _dachte Naru, als sie ihre Freundin beobachtete, wie sie ihre Brosche ab fummelte. _Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass sie schon auf halbem Weg zum Zombie ist. So versucht sie wenigstens nicht, mit mir zu diskutieren._

Die Brosche war endlich los und fiel aus Bunny's Hand, als diese zurück gegen die anderen Senshi sackte. Ihre Uniform verwandelte sich in ihre normale Kleidung zurück, die sie getragen hatte, bevor das alles anfing. Naru hob die Brosche mit dem Kristall darin auf. _Ich frage mich, wie uns das helfen kann. _Aber sie hatte keine Zeit für Spekulationen. Sie musste sich den Weg zurück zu Kunzite kämpfen.

Etwas teilte den Energiefluss des Verstärkers vor ihr und sie beeilte sich vorwärts zu kommen. /Beeil dich!/ sagte Kunzite's Stimme schwach in ihrem Kopf. /Ich kann das nicht viel länger durchhalten./

Als Naru bei ihm ankam wich er von dem Verstärker zurück neben Nephrite und Zoisite, die nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein auf dem Dach lagen. Jadeite war bei ihm. Schweigend streckte Kunzite die Hand aus und nahm ihr die Brosche ab.

Der älteste General hob die Kette, an der sein Seelenkristall hing über den Kopf und legte den weißen Stein auf Nephrite's Brust. Eine Hand hielt er darüber, während sich die andere um den Silberkristall schloss.

/Schnell, ihr alle! Vereinigt eure Kräfte mit mir!/

/Was tun wir?/ Nephrite's Gedanken waren flüchtig und unfokussiert, aber wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, Naru wäre vor Freude sie zu hören in die Luft gesprungen.

/Der Silberkristall ist von Natur aus eine Art Verstärker und er wurde geschaffen um ihn gegen die Empyrean. Ich hoffe, wir können ihn nutzen um ihren Verstärker zu vernichten. Wie dem auch sein, er ist unsere einzige Chance./

/Aber wird er …/

/Mich verbrennen? Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit. Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Liebster./ Kunzite lächelte Zoisite mit überraschender Sanftheit an. /Wir haben schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr mit Metallia. Die Beeinträchtigung ist stark reduziert. Der Kristall kann uns verletzen, aber ich bezweifle, dass er uns töten wir, wenn wir diejenigen sind, die ihn als Waffe benutzen./

_Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. _Naru schloss ihre Hand um ihren eigenen Seelenkristall. _Nephrite, wenn wir es nicht schaffen… ich bin froh, dich gekannt zu haben. Auch wenn es nur für kurze Zeit war. _Eine grünbefleckte Hand hob sich, um sich um ihr Handgelenk zu schließen und sie lächelte.

Eine Windhose bildete sich um sie herum und Naru konnte die streitenden Ströme an ihrem Haar zerren spüren und sie wusste, ihre Augen glühten. Die der Anderen taten es. Seelenkristalle leuchteten so hell, dass die Hände, die sie hielten durchscheinend wurden, sie konnte die Umrisse der Knochen als schwache Schatten erkennen. Kunzite's linke Hand, die den Silberkristall hielt, war nur noch ein hell leuchtender Ball.

Das Licht breitete sich aus, erst über Kunzite's Arm, dann über seinen Körper und danach über die anderen, woraufhin es sich über das gesamte Dach ausbreitete. _Fühlt sich so sterben an? _Wunderte sich Naru, als ihre Sicht weiß wurde und ihr Körper sich im Licht aufzulösen schien.

/Nicht wirklich/, flüsterte Nephrite's Stimme in ihren Gedanken. /Dies hier ist zu… friedlich. Zu sterben ist wie wenn du versuchst aus einem Loch zu klettern, nur um immer tiefer zu rutschen. Und wenn es Licht gab, dann erinnere ich mich nicht daran./

Weiß wurde langsam zu grau und dann in die vielgefärbte Dunkelheit des Abends. _Wir sind am Leben, _dachte Naru dumpf. Als sie sich umblickte fügte sie hinzu, _und die Empyrean tot. _Der Verstärker war nur noch ein schwarzer, verkohlter Haufen Metall.

Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr ihr in das linke Handgelenk, sie schnappte nach Luft und verlor ihren Seelenkristall. Kunzite, in dessen Augen immer noch seltsame Funken weißen Lichts blitzen, ließ den Silberkristall und Bunny's Brosche auf das Dach fallen. Seine Hand war bis auf die Knochen verbrannt.

_Also sind wir doch nicht straffrei davongekommen. _Das Mädchen streckte sich nach vorne, sammelte ihre letzte Kraft, um den Schmerz zu lindern und das beschädigte Gewebe zu heilen. _Ich vermute, jetzt ist es vorbei._

Nephrite regte sich neben ihr und setzte sich auf. „Dir geht es gut", sagte er. Naru starrte in die tiefblauen Augen, die sie gefangen hielten, seit im ersten Moment, in dem sie sie gesehen hatte. „Ich denke schon. Aber ich bin müde."

„Das sind wir alle."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

#Brüder?# rief der Uralte verwirrt. #Brüder?#

Es gab keine Antwort. Er zwang sich auf seine Hände und Knie. _Sie sind nicht da. Ich bin… der Letzte. Wegen diesem wertlosen Körper hat die Kraft der Kristallweber mich verschont._

Durch die Reste des Verstärkers, der jetzt nur noch Kristallsplitter und Metallabfall war, war er vor den Blicken der anderen geschützt. Der Diamant, kaum mehr von der Größe seines kleinen Fingernagels, zerfiel unter seinen Händen zu Staub. _Ich bin geschlagen. Völlig. _Er knurrte in Richtung seiner fünf Gegner, die sich, obwohl geschwächt, offensichtlich gratulierten. _Feiern. Was fällt denen ein?_

Sie waren noch nicht mal so weit weg. Er wäre in der Lage zu ihnen zu kriechen, um… sie in die Nase zu zwicken, oder so in der Art. Das war alles was er in seinem jetzigen Zustand zuwege bringen würde. _Bestimmt gibt es einen Weg, wie ich sie angreifen kann._

Sein Blick fiel auf einen Kristallsplitter. Ein Stück rohen Metalls war um die Hälfte davon geschmolzen, bildete beinahe so etwas wie einen Griff. _Es ist beinahe so etwas, dass die Menschen Messer nennen. In jedem Fall ist es eine Waffe. _Er hob es auf. Es lag nicht gut in der Hand, aber er würde zurechtkommen. Er sah nochmal zu seinen fünf Feinden herüber. _Sieht so aus, als wären sie abgelenkt. Gut. _

Er versteckte sich in den Schatten, als er sich vorwärtsbewegte. Das weißhaarige Zentrum des Geflechts stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sehr gut. Ohne ihn wäre die Gruppe hilflos, und würde zusammenbrechen und der Uralte hätte wenigstens die Befriedigung zu wissen, dass sie mit ihm untergegangen waren.

Nephrite roch etwas, das nicht hierher gehörte, einen Moment bevor er es sah. Der Geruch eines ungewaschenen Menschen gehörte nicht auf das windige Dach. /Pass auf!/

Kunzite warf sich auf die Seite. Das Messer des blonden Mannes verfehlte seine Schulter, nur um in Naru's Seite zu fahren.

_Ohne Training wusste sie nicht, wie sie reagieren musste, oder sie war nicht schnell genug, _dachte Nephrite dumpf, als Naru vorwärts in seine Arme zusammenbrach. Er fühlte den brennenden Schmerz ihrer Verletzung für einen Moment, dann ließ er nach, als sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Rotes Blut strömte über seine Hand, mischte sich mit getrockneten Grünem. _Nein. NEEEIIIIIN!_

Kunzite hatte aus Reflex ein verlassenes Schwert vom Dach aufgehoben und führte es nun gegen seinen Angreifer, aber es war nur ein schwacher Trost für Nephrite, zu sehen, wie sich das Blut des blonden Mannes mit Naru's mischte. _Sie stirbt. Sie wird sterben, wenn… _Er sandte seine Kräfte aus, um wenigstens zu versuchen, den letzten Rest ihres Blutes in ihr zu halten, wo es hingehörte. Der rote Fluss wurde zu einem Rinnsal, dann stoppte er ganz. _Atmet sie noch? War ich zu langsam? Ich weiß es nicht._

Adrenalin, oder was auch immer dessen Funktion in seinem, biochemisch verändertem, Körper ausfüllte, gab ihm die Kraft aufzustehen und sie hochzunehmen, aber er konnte nicht teleportieren. Er hatte so viel seiner Kraft verbraucht, er hatte gar nicht gedacht, dass so viel möglich wäre.

„Naru! Was ist passiert?" Die Sailor Senshi rannten auf sie zu, Sailor Moon ganz vorne. In der Zwischenzeit warf Kunzite im Hintergrund den Körper des Blonden über das Dach auf die Straße darunter. „Wird sie…?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", zwang sich Nephrite zu antworten. „Sie ist noch nicht lange genug eine von uns, dass ich sagen könnte, ihr Körper löst sich auf, wenn sie stirbt. Aber es ist möglich, dass sie…" _Nein! Ich werde es nicht sagen! Ich werde nicht! Sie lebt! Sie muss! Ich würde es fühlen, wenn sie tot ist!_

Zu seiner Überraschung sagte Sailor Moon tatsächlich, „Es tut mir leid."

Nephrite drehte sich weg. _Vielleicht, wenn wir alle unsere Kräfte kanalisieren, kann ich sie nach Hause bringen. Dort ist die Quelle meiner Kraft. Vielleicht reicht es._

Dann fühlte er ihren Körper in seinen Armen erschaudern und ihr Atem stoppte. Nein!

„Es ist zu spät", sagte Kunzite weich. „Zumindest für dieses Mal." Er griff nach vorne und nahm Naru's Seelenkristall von ihrem Hals. „Aber wir haben immer noch dies hier. Sie wird zurückkommen."

Nephrite legte den Körper vorsichtig ab, versuchte eine halbwegs saubere Stelle zu finden. _Nur für jetzt. Ich muss daran glauben._

Es war das erste Mal seit tausend Jahren, dass er weinte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bunny trat einen Schritt vor und hob ihre Brosche auf. _Ich kann es nicht glauben. Naru tot? Gegen das Negaversum und die Familie des Schwarzen Mondes zu kämpfen nie wie das hier. _Der Geruch des Blutes, das überall auf dem Dach war ließ wieder Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. _Ich wünschte, Sailor Senshi könnten sich zur Ruhe setzen. Ich weiß, es ist mein ‚Schicksal', wie Luna immer sagt, aber ich will es nicht mehr tun. Nicht, wenn es das bedeutet. _

„Hey, Freundin!" _Makoto. Es tut gut, Freunde zu haben. Gerade jetzt _. Hinter der großen Kriegerin in ihrem grünen Rock standen die anderen. Mamoru drängte sich an ihnen vorbei, um zu sehen, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Etwas abseits standen die vier Generäle und lehnten sich aneinander. _ Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie letztendlich doch zu den Guten gehören. Irgendwie._

Jadeite sagte etwas zu Nephrite, was Bunny nicht verstehen konnte. Der Mann mit den kastanienfarbenen Haaren lächelte schwach und nickte. Sich immer noch gegenseitig stützend gingen die vier zu den Treppen nach unten.

„Also lassen sie uns einfach hier zurück, um alles zu erklären", sage Mamoru. Bunny konnte ihn verstehen. Irgendjemand würde das Blut und die Toten bemerken, nicht zu vergessen, die Reste von halbnackten Ex-Monstern, die auf der einen Seite lagen.

Jadeite drehte sich mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck um. _Ich glaube, er hat das gehört._

„Mein Prinz", sagte er in einem sonderbar formellen Ton, „es war eine Ehre Euch zu dienen. Ich hoffe Ihr haltet die Erinnerung an uns genauso in Ehren."

Bunny runzelte die Stirn, als sie versuchte das gesagte zu verstehen und stellte dann fest, dass Mamoru blass geworden war, als er die vier bei ihrem langsamen fortkommen beobachtete.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", beschwerte sich Bunny.

Mamoru seufzte. „Als Beryll die Burg meines Vaters angriff, damals im Silberjahrtausend, kämpfte eine kleine Gruppe Männer in einem Rückzugsgefecht, um Zeit für die Anderen, zur Flucht, zu gewinnen. Einer von ihnen schaffte es eine Nachricht auf den Mond zu schicken. Dies waren die letzten Worte die gesprochen wurden, bevor die Übertragung abbrach. Als die Geretteten den Mond erreichten habe ich herumgefragt, um die Menschen zu finden, die so viele Leben gerettet hatten. Niemand kannte ihre Namen, man wusste nur, dass sie schon lange Zeit bei Hofe gelebt hatten, wie jemandes arme Verwandte."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass…"

„Sie waren Helden, ja. Damals wie heute."

Und die Sonne sank über das Dach und ließ die blutgetränkte Fläche in Dunkelheit zurück.


	17. Epilog

_The Wars of Light and Shadow_

By E. Liddell

Autorisierte Übersetzung

_Epilog_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sie erwachte in Dunkelheit. Das wurde langsam zu Gewohnheit. Dunkelheit und das Atemgeräusch einer anderen Person. Das war nicht gewohnt.

Sie blieb so, auf ihrem Rücken liegend, als sie versuchte herauszufinden, was passiert war. _Ich… bin gestorben? Fühlt sich der Tod so an? _Irgendwie hatte ihre Vorstellung von der Nachwelt nicht beinhaltet nackt in einem harten Bett zu liegen, in dem schon jemand anderes lag. Sie streckte ihre linke Hand aus und berührte einen Arm. Die Haut unter ihren Fingern war ein kleines bisschen zu warm. _Nephrite?_

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", flüsterte seine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit, wie zur Antwort. „Wir hatten solche Angst… keiner von uns hat schon einmal jemanden ins Leben zurück gebracht und unsere Erinnerungen sind immer noch unvollständig um sicher zu sein, dass wir es richtig gemacht haben."

„Ihr habt es gut gemacht", wisperte sie zurück, während sie mit den Händen über ihren Körper fuhr. Sie stoppte. Es fühlte sich falsch an.

„Wie lange war ich…?"

„Tot? Fast zwei Monate. Wir waren alle zu erschöpft und dann mussten wir ein… physikalisches Grundgerüst…"

„Willst du mir sagen, ihr habt jemanden getötet, um mich zurück ins Leben zu bringen?" Naru verdeckte ihre Augen mit einem Arm, obwohl sie sowieso nichts sehen konnte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

_Und ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen kann ich nicht sagen, ob er lügt, oder nicht. Ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Nie. _Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.

„Warum fühle ich mich so komisch?" wollte sie wissen.

Sie spürte, wie Nephrite mit ihren Haaren spielte – länger als seins. Wann war es so lang gewachsen? – als er sagte: „Du bist älter, das ist alles. Ungefähr siebzehn. Körperlich."

Er drehte sich, so dass sie sich ansahen und strich mit der Hand über ihre Seite. Es fühlte sich sonderbar… gut… _richtig_ an. Sie konnte das Lachen sogar in seiner Stimme hören als er sagte: „Und ich denke du bist nun alt genug, um dir zu zeigen, woran ich gedacht habe, als wir das letzte Mal so aufgewacht sind."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Weit entfernt in Zeit und Raum, erwachte ebenfalls jemand in Dunkelheit und fremdartiger Umgebung. Aber er war alleine.

Der Stein unter ihm bewegte sich leicht in dem dämmrigen Licht, als er die Augen aufzwang, er sah für einen Moment beinahe lebendig aus. _Wo bin ich? Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass ihr verfluchtes Zentrum – wie war sein Name? Kunzite?—mich vom Dach geworfen hat. _Der Uralte hob sich selbst auf die Knie. _Bizarrer Ort. Sieht beinahe wie ein Thronsaal aus. Einige Jahrhunderte, nachdem der König ausgezogen ist, heißt das. _Seine Brust schmerzte. Eine vorsichtige Berührung machte eine Narbe direkt unter seiner linken Brustwarze aus, dort, wo Kunzite's Schwert eingedrungen war. _Basierend auf dem, was ich über menschliche Körper weiß, sollte mich das getöted haben. Warum ist das nicht so?_

#Ich habe noch Verwendung für dich.#

#Großartiger?# Aber das Ewige Licht antwortete nicht. Der Uralte zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich um, versuchte Interesse für seine Umgebung aufzubringen. Es sah so aus, als ob er eine lnage Zeit hier verbringen würde.

Das Ewige Licht lenkte seine Gedanken vom Negaversum weg. Die Kampagne war ein kompletter Reinfall gewesen und alle seine Kinder waren tot. Alle, bis auf die eigenartige neue Kreatur. Es würde abwarten uns sehen, wie erfolgreich das Experiment sein würde.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

„Bunny, ich weiß, sie ist tot, aber nur in deinem Zimmer rumzuhängen wird sie nicht zurückbringen. Es ist wie lange her? Vier Monate? Du musst versuchen weiterzuleben."

„Ich weiß Mamoru, es ist nur…" Bunny lehnte sich in den Arm ihres Verlobten. _Nur dass dies das erste Mal ist, dass mein Leben als Sailor Senshi etwas aus meinem Leben, bevor Luna mich fand komplett zerstört hat._

Ein tiefergelegter roter Sportwagen raste um die Ecke, durch eine Pfütze und spritze sie beide nass.

„Da sollte jemand nochmal den Führerschein machen", kommentierte Mamoru.

Das Auto hielt an der Bordsteinkante vor ihnen, vor einem Club, der mit Sicherheit in Kürze einer der Beliebtesten der ganzen Stadt werden würde. Die Fahrertür öffnete sich und ein große Mann stieg aus. _Nephrite. Und gekleidet, als wolle er ausgehen. Er ist ja schnell über Naru hinweggekommen. _Sogar dieser Gedanke – oder _gerade_ dieser Gedanke—schmerzte.

Der braunhaarige General ging um das Fahrzeug herum um die Beifahrertür zu öffnen und einer Frau herauszuhelfen. _Wow, _dachte Bunny. _Bei so einer wundert mich das nicht. _Die fremde war groß, schlank und… wunderschön, mit langem, rotem Haar, das beinahe bis an ihre Hüfte ging. _Bestimmt ist sie ein Model. Sie sieht zumindest so aus._

Sie hackte sich bei Nephrite ein und sie gingen zur Clubtür, als ihr Blick Bunny's traf. Bunny's Augen weiteten sich. Gelbe Augen. Augen , an die sich Bunny immer erinnern würde. _Naru? _Hauchte das blonde Mädchen, aber die Frau sah schon wieder weg. _Was ist mit ihr passiert? Ich werde ihrer Mutter aber nichts hiervon erzählen. Noch nicht. Vielleicht war sie es gar nicht. _Aber tief in ihrem Herzen war sich Bunny sicher.

„Komm", sagte Mamoru. _Er muss das alles verpasst haben. „_Die lassen uns da niemals rein, Reisbällchenkopf. Es ist viel zu exklusiv."

Bunny grinste plötzlich. _Sie ist nicht tot. Sie ist nicht tot! _Eine dunkle Wolke schien sich von ihr zu heben.

„Lass uns stattdessen einen Eisbecher mit Karamellsoße essen gehen!"

„Okay", stimmte Mamoru zu, „aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dich nach Hause rolle, wenn du Bauchschmerzen von zu vielen Süßigkeiten hast."

Bunny kicherte, als sie gemeinsam die Straße herunterliefen.

**Ende**


End file.
